The Orenji Tenshi and the Kuro Akuma
by Dylan Millwood
Summary: Loss and grief made her a monster at heart years ago. Now the one thought lost returns to her life. Is she beyond forgiveness or can he once again defy the impossable and deliver her redemption? He sure as hell is gonna give it his best shot to make it so
1. Chapter 1

She sighed.

She'd come here on behest of her father having heard that a demon rivaling her entire bloodline had attacked this place. From what her youkai-detection ability her race had developed through evolution was blaring at her, that was indeed the case of the demon's power. Yet what puzzled her was that for some reason, she couldn't find the thing, there were just residual traces of demonic aura. Yet that wasn't the strangest thing, what was was that the demon was reported to still be alive by the humans here, yet the demonic aura hadn't left from this village, and it suddenly dropped to half its power then vanished completely. Why was that? It didn't make any sense, even if the echos she was sensing were three years old, the demon in question couldn't have been able to just up and vanish. She'd heard that the demon was still alive from eavesdropping on some of the humans here. That in itself was another mystery, what would a being of such power stand to gain by staying in such a place?

She went to where the aura dropped and instantly lept back and away, eyes wide with actual terror.

One of these humans had summoned _**him! **_Where they out of their damned mind?

It answered some of her questions...still...what idiot would call the _**Shinigami** _of all things? You couldn't just have death itself at your beck an call!

She scowled, whoever had done this...they'd paid with their soul for stepping into Kami's territory, of that she had no doubt.

Her mission for the Myew crime family back in China was a bust.

Hm? What it the...? A smile triumphant smirk tugged at her lips...maybe she'd spoke too soon. There were near-mmicroscopic traces of demonic aura that seemed to be...buried...in something.

Looked like her mission still had a shot.

Sighing deeply through her nose, she resumed her search and before long, she heard shouting as a boy suddenly mowed her down, and sending them sprawling in a heap of tangled limbs and entwined bodies.

The boy got up and she noticedhe was utterly scared out of his mind. Seeing how he was acting, she wondered what had him so insane with terror, not that she cared. Pushing herself up, she noticed the boy had suddenly turned towards the sounds of shouting and had shot her a pleading look, as if begging her not to betray him and then dashed up a tree and hid among the leaves and branches.

Shooting the fright-striken human a questioning glance with a raised brow, she went to another tree and reclined against it, before shutting her eyes to think. There had been a demon attack here, there was no doubt of that. The people said it remained in this place, however, she couldn't find it.

It was frustrating.

Not even fifteen minutes later, an entire armed mob entered the area, looking around before one man in the mob went up to her and shook her shoulder a little, thinking she was asleep...only to have his arm torn off from the elbow down. As the human wriggled around on the ground clutching the bloody stump, the rest of the mob muttered how she was the grumpy type.

Her eyes scanned the mob and noted the way they'd armed themselves. Everything from knives, farming tools, mining tools, guardening tools, construction tools and torchs to broken bottles and nail-riddled boards.

"Excuse me girl, sorry the fool woke you...but we were wondering if the demon had passed this way." the apparent leader of the mob said.

she gave the humans a flat look of annoyance "I didn't see any demon before I closed my eyes, and I opened them just now thanks to the idiot."

As the mob nodded at that, one of the disappointed members threw their torch at that and it struck the tree she'd seen the boy hide in earlier. As the torch landed among the tree branches, The boy lept out of the tree, his legs burning. As soon as he hit the ground the mob was on him like starved wolves would to a roast goose and began to beat him, void of any and all mercy.

Seeing what they were doing, she turned away. This wasn't her concern...not while she was here...she'd stay out of this...

She made it three feet away before she stopped and sighed. Spinning around on her heel, she had to wonder if she was going insane. This didn't have anything to do with her. Why was she doing this?

Getting back to where the mob was, she placed her hands on her hips and called out to the ones who made up the angered pack of humans.

"You're all so brave...an entire armed mob against a three-year-old, and an unarmed one at that! HA! I don't know what dumbass thought you people were worth feeding his soul to Reaper for, but they deserved to die if they thought people like you were worth saving!" she mocked, seeing as what she was and the place she'd lived in after mother died, she abhorred weaklings and cowards.

The mob froze and rounded on the girl. How DARE she say that! They were just finishing the task of killing the demon, just as was the final wish of who morphed it into human form at the cost of their life.

The mob forgot their original target and rounded on her and charged.

"Pff...sheer numbers and makeshift weapons, this'll take all of five seconds."

As the mob rushed at her, she responded in kind and met them half way, after that, it was a blur of screams of pain and flying bodies until everyone in the mob was laying all over the ground, moaning in agony.

Looking around, she felt soiled for even looking at these mortals, much less touching them...even if it was to inflict pain. She looked to the boy and was shocked to see him glare at her.

"What the hell are you playing at? I didn't ask or want your help!" he snapped.

Her face morphed into a scowl at the ungrateful brat, how dare he feel he had the right to act that way! he should have been thanking her on bent knee!

Seeing her scowling as him for his attitude, he winced. She didn't have to come to his rescue like that yet she'd beaten the whole mob down in moments without getting so much as a scratch on her clothing. She was an utterly amazing fighter. Seeing as she helped him, she deserved an explanation.

"Sorry...its just that whenever most people save me it's just so they can try killing me themselves." the boy sighed. As much as his life experiences told him that he shouldn't trust anyone because people can't hurt you if there's no one around, this girl had saved him from the usual near-death or hospitalization he got from the mobs.

Rolling her eyes, she admitted to herself that was indeed a good reason to feel hostile towards anyone who helped you seeing as it'd be impossible to become paranoid. Just then, she caught a whiff of something that sent her mind plunging into a haze and looked at the boy.

"You're bleeding..." She said

The boy she's just rescued reached up and touched his temple. He knew already he broke a couple of ribs, and was pretty sure his arm was busted. There was a wound to his temple, which, the girl was staring at. "Oh, it's nothing don't worry about it."

However, when he looked back at the girl, he noticed she had starting to look strange. He tilted his head to one side, confused at her change. She seemed like she was blushing, and distracted. She started to lean closer to him as the boy three years her junior started to crawl backwards, but got about five inches before his arm hurt, and propped himself up. His ribs were fine now, and his arm was starting to feel workable, but he was more worried about her.

She continued to get closer to him, her face about a foot away from his. Her eyes looked glazed over, and he thought he saw hunger in her them. But there was no way... right? Now she sat on his stomach, straddling his waist, her face about six inches from his, which started to heat up. She was getting closer and closer.

"Your scent..." as she spoke he could feel her hot breath against his skin and see how much her lips trembled. "It's so…so…**DELICIOUS**! Capu-Chu…!"

Without any further warning, she quickly struck, sinking her fangs into the flesh of his neck, sucking his blood as she did so. Reveling in the taste of his warm skin as well as his tasty blood.

"Nani!" It actually wasn't really painful; he was just surprised that a pretty girl would suddenly want to bite him. So despite his surprise he didn't try to pull away.

_'This boy's blood is the perfect balance of vitamins and minerals…Its beyond grade-A quality blood… Huh? What the hell...?' _she thought moaning softly, cradling his head in her arms stroking his cheek as she did so.

After a few moments, she released him. He put a hand to his neck. There was a slight mark there, Two small holes surrounded by a pair of female lips. It was a bit like a hickey, but there was no wound. What had just happened here?

The girl meanwhile was blushing and seemed almost euphoric. "Oh! Thank you soooo much! Your blood is absolutely delicious!"

He stared at her. Were all really cute girls this weird? "Did you just drink my blood?"

That question instantly shattered her buzz. Aw shit! She had just given herself away as a vampire by that! Damn this twerp and the godly sweet crimson nectar pumping through his flesh! This had just made searching for that demon harder. But when she'd sucked his blood moments ago...there was something just a little off under all the sheer perfection of the boy's flavor, she'd felt something. She could taste just the slightest bit of energy hidden beneath the sweet...like each individual drop of blood in seven quarts she'd taken from him was laced with electricity. It was not enough to take away her pleasure or ruin the taste, but it was there. Hell, it even _**enhanced **_the taste!

She smiled charmingly at him, and much to the boy's irritation, ignored her question.

"Are you going to answer me or am I going to have to beat it out of you?"

"Hmm..." she said in a mock thoughtful tone "I'm not sure you'll be able to land even a free blow." She teased. The boy's blood had put her in a wonderful mood, so she felt like having a little fun with the walking delicacy. And she was always up for a good fight, so why not?

Angry at her putting him down, he stood up and glared at her in defence.

"I'll show you!"

She snickered as she slipped into her fighting stance, but seeing the stance he took, she went bug eyed as he arms dropped to her sides.

"What the hell is that?" she asked, pointing in a dumbsturck manner. The horrid excuse of a "stance" was too utterly abysmal to even bare looking at.

"Its what I was taught at the academy...well...Iruka-sensei is always trying to get me to use the same one as everyone else, but when I try to, the other instructors get really mad at me for some reason and light me on fire with a Katon jutsu for some reason. I had to watch the other kids to try and add what they do to my stance and..."

She cut the human off with a raised hand, she got where this was coming from. Patchwork to try and salvage what he could from something even he knew was wrong. From the sound of it, he had one instructor who genuinely tried to do his job and help the boy improve, yet the efforts were out weighted by sabotage.

"One, DON'T call that thing a stance, Two, if your instructors are making it so you're actually worse at what you do then you were before you started leaarning from them, they AREN'T your teachers."

The boy's arms dropped to his sided and he looked down, his hairline hiding her eyes in shadow.

"Well, what am I suppose to do then? How can I get stronger if no one helps me since I'm not strong enough to stand on my own yet? I want to get stronger, but don't know the right way to, so that's why I want to learn!"

Rolling her red eyes, the older girl had to find that was a valid point.

"Fair enough...if you want, I suppose I could try showing you my Youho Saishusui style. Call it payment for the blood."

"You...ho Sai...shusui...?" the blond three-year-old asked, testing the name on his tongue.

The girl nodded "It's my personal fighting style, the name translates to "Twist Step, Plucking Hand Strike", it can knock a person out for at least three days if you go with holding back on the basics."

The human looked up at her starry-eyed at that, she had to chuckle at how eager to gain power for one reason or another he was. Well...he had said he wanted to get stronger.

With that, she walked over to him and helped position his body so he was in the basic stance she'd developed for her combat style, then fell in place next to him and slowly walked through the basics with him mimicking her movements, occasionally being corrected. Once he'd gotten all the movements down to where he could preform them all as a rapid, fluid kata without needing to stop to shift stances, she nodded in approval and gave him a quick "Well done." before explaining that she was looking for something and she'd see him later if she had the time before she turned to go. Of course she'd had to calmly and politely decline his offer to help her look for what she'd come to this place to find as a way to thank her for helping him with learning the basics of her fighting style first.

"See ya later and good luck finding what you're looking for, Moonbeam-chan!" he called to her as she walked away.

She stopped and looked over her shoulder, glaring at him. Her eyes promising a very bloody death. "What'd you call me?"

"Uh...I called you Moonbeam-chan. I hope that's alright, you're really pretty, like the full moon when it's silver. If you'd like it more I'll call you Moonbeam-sensei instead..." he said, sounding downtrodden as a whipped puppy.

She rolled her eyes, she had little use for such a nickname. But she supposed that since she'd yet to give him her name, he needed to address her somehow.

He suddenly frozen and snarled, seconds later, the two were surrounded by people in animal masks that were leveling blades at them.

"These temes again..." the boy growled, anger in his tone.

_'Hmm...double-edged tantō with no tip, meaning those weapons are only for cutting._' she though, eyeing the blades with a keen eye native to those who were fimilar with battle since nearly birth.

"By orders of the true savior and lord of the village, you're to come with us." One of the members said in an emotionless monotone.

"You'll never take me alive, so go tell that teme, Mr. Pussy a la war-hawk that I'm no one's slave!" the three-year-old spat angrily, surprising her. Since when do people teach a three-year-old to talk like _that_? Pussy a la war-hawk? Sounded like a really weird version of french smut.

The illegal Black Ops member's hands all twitched at the insult to their master. Didn't this worthless little demonic meat prison know the saintly actions the one they obayed did?

One apparently decided to discipline the target for speaking ill of their master and started to form handsighns.

"Suiton: Teppōdama!"

The ball of water flew at the boy only for it to be deflected with a Fuuton: Daitoppa, redirecting the attack and it instead hit the girl that he'd just met.

She cried out in pain, for as soon as the liquid came into contact with her skin, energy crackled all around her painfully as her vampire power was drawn out of her.

Upon hearing her scream in pain, something within the boy snapped and a torrent of malicious energy of hatred and destruction rushed out of the young child.

The Black Ops members glanced over at the three-year-old and couldn't help but gulp in fear. Their target was hunched over in a five foot deep crater where an old oak had once proudly stood. A crimson red aura appeared and consumed him. Like flames in the wind it danced around him. It pulsed, weakened, grew, and soon became in rhythm with his breathing. Witha beast-like growl, he glared at the one around them as a unquenchable bloodlust filled the area.

**"****Hurt friend, KILL YOU!"**

The young boy then smiled aspower exploded and began to break the ground he was standing on. The men began launching an endless sea of jutsu and ninja tools at him as he crouched down to jump at them. He blurred through their attacks and appeared between a dozen men. A single kick and punch and the men dropped in two difference pieces. He had punched and kicked the men in half with one attack. His speed was too fast to follow but his current stance told it all. His clawed fingers allowed him to do so with his amazing speed and strength. His legs moved so fast that they seemed to just pass through the men when he attacked.

As the bodies hit the ground he blurred away and more men dropped. The members all suddenly realized that, unlike what their master had assured them while they were training under him, emotion couldn't be stripped from anything living, and grew into a panic and put their backs together. Their circle was too big and the three-year-old slipped inside it. He kicked, punched, elbowed, snapped necks, and tore out hearts faster than they could follow...using the Youho Saishusui style moves he'd just learned to a lethal effect. The men dropped just as he vanished and appeared between another group. He tore limbs off and maimed his enemies as the dead dropped at his feet.

The boy turned and blurred around dozens of ninja tools and Jutsus and tore through the ranks of enemies like wet tissue paper. They dropped in heaps of broken bones and torn flesh. Their weapons and armor were splintered and destroyed. The seemingly demented three-year-old stole weapons and jammed them into the bodies of those still living. After a mere two minutes of fighting the area was covered in ankle-high blood. Organs were strewn across the area with an endless sight of bodies torn apart.

As for her, she looked through her pain-wracked eyes at the boy and she openly gaped. This was the aura she'd been tracing! What the HELL was going on?

The three-year old turned to her as the power receded, taking his ability to remain conscious along with it and fainted, only to be caught by the girl whose cry of pain had triggered his rage.

It was there, among all the blood and gore, that something good was born.

Friendship.

* * *

Her eyes bolted open and she sat up with a start, what was she doing dreaming of that day? Didn't it haunt her enough already? She paused when she felt something wet run down her face, holding a hand up to her eyes, she was disgusted to feel that was indeed where the moisture was coming from.

Tears.

Her lip curled in revulsion, she was actually crying? That was pathetic!

Without even turning on her light, opting to make use of the pale moonlight that the drapes of her bedroom filtered as she opened the drawer of her nightstand and dug through it, seeking a handkerchief to wipe away the offending streaks of water that went down her face.

As she looked through the drawer, she found something that made her freeze. Seeing it, she suddenly couldn't trust her legs to stand, and she couldn't trust her voice to talk. As she fell back on her bed, she reached into the drawer and took out what had caused her to lock up upon seeing it, her hands trembling.

It was an old framed picture. His fourth birthday. Both she and him were in it and looking happy...happier than she ever knew she ever could be.

She smiled at the photo, he never did stop calling her "Moonbeam-chan" during the five years they'd known one another, even after learning her real name. Then again...to be fair, she called in a nickname of her own as well, she'd called him "Baka-sama" as in "Lord idiot". She thought it to be both very fitting and very funny considering who it was she'd labelled such. Turn about was fair play after all. Heh...people and their habits she supposed.

She couldn't help but give a bittersweet chuckle...after everything was said and done, she'd learned it was his birthday the day they'd met...and all he'd really wished for was a friend. The irony amused her to no end thinking she's more or less been the equivalent of a birthday present to him without meaning to. Sure he could be even more clingy than the youngest of her sisters, but he'd trusted her enough to tell her his whole past up to date before she'd had to head home that first day she'd first encountered him, and anyone who showed you kindness after barely even a quarter of what he'd gone through was bound to make you that way...she'd gone to see him everyday after that, but she'd made sure to keep his existance hidden from the Myew crime family of course, who knew WHAT they'd done to him.

She smiled to herself at the memories...he'd always hated when she'd had to leave, it was only her promise to see him every day that made it so she could even head towards the gates of the village.

It was then that she noticed the date, and her heart dropped like a rock. The anniversary of the day of his birth...the day they'd first met...and the day he died...was tomorrow. The revelation was like she'd been stabbed through the heart with a serrated machete down to the hilt and had it savagely twisted.

Her whole body started to shake as she looked at his face in the picture.

"Damn you, you stupid fool...I can't stand how weak you make me...even after it being years! Why do you still have this control over me...why do you haunt me so...I hate everything about you...so...so why do I still love you!" she screamed at the picture, yet got no reply as the stilled image remained mute.

She couldn't hold it back any longer. She met him when he was three...knew him until he was eight...and for six years, she utterly loathed two things with all her soul: The tenth of October and all the human race.

"Baka-sama...I still remember that day...the day I swore humanity would pay for stealing you from me...if you're watching from the next life and can't forgive me than please, I want you to at least try to understand...DAMMIT! WHY'D THEY HAVE TO TAKE YOU?"

Akuha Shuzen could do little more than curl up with the picture held close to her...and cry silently to herself until blood replaced her tears.


	2. Chapter 2

The faces of the five Kage were all grim, they'd just gotten word that the island they'd sent Bee and Naruto had its location compromised by the Akatsuki. It didn't inspire confidence in the outcome of the Fourth Ninja War. Not in the least.

"Well, well now...what's with all the long faces?"

The Kages all turned to see an old man with thick round shades that covered his eyes completely, long hair, robes, a tobacco pipe in his mouth, and oddly enough, long pointed ears. However, what caught the attention of the five ninja villages' leaders was the man had an aura of someone who was both wise and powerful, both being honed from a long life and having seen and triumphed over terrible adversaries.

"Who are you?" Mifune asked.

"I am Fuhai Touhou, and I think we can aid one another." the old man said, "You see...there's some business that needs to be taken care of where I'm from...I feel that your two demon-housing friends are well qualified for the job."

That set off alarm bells in the heads of everyone in the room.

"Hold on! How do we know you're not with Akatsuki?" A shouted, not trusting this stranger.

"Hump...overly short-tempered and paranoid to match...and your a suitable leader for this counter-Akatsuki alliance? If your mind were as big as your muscle, you'd be able to know that if I were with that sniveling cur Madara, I wouldn't have come here and told you, I would've simply gone fetch the ones he's after without your knowing."

The Raikage's nostrils flared like that of an angry bull at this stranger implying he was an idiot.

"Hold on...I think I've heard of you." Tsunade said suddenly.

Touhou chuckled in his throat "I think you might have seeing as an old friend of mine was quite the frequent visitor to Konoha...I asume you recall the name "Akasha" do you not, Tsunade-hemi-sama?"

Tsunade groaned and slammed her head on the conference table.

"Akasha...not her! Anyone but her! I remember Akasha only all **TOO **well considering what happened the first time she went to Konoha!"

"Now, now moku-hime...is that any way to speak about an old friend?" a cheerful voice asked as the one whom the voice belonged to stepped into the room.

The person in question was very beautiful woman, Her skin was pale like that of alabaster but held warmth underneath, her hair was a vibrant pink, her eyes were emerald green and, oddly enough, had slitted pupils, and her lips were a full blood red. She was dressed in a European classical period-style dress that wouldn't look out of place if it were between the time periods of 1750 to 1820, showing she was either very old-fashioned or from a noble family. Given how she held herself, the Kages guessed it was the later of the two.

"Ho hell, not again! Please not you! Anyone but youuuu..." Tsunade moaned miserably. "Why'd I wake up? I miss the coma...just to avoid having to run into you again, I miss the coma! Konoha's still doing repairs...what would you gain by trashing it again now?"

Seeing the questioning glances aimed at her, Akasha decided to explain to the members of the alliance.

"When I first met them, Kushina thought I was trying to seduce Minato so she called me "Grandma Pinky", so naturally I asked if someone from the Uzumaki clan should be calling anyone old due to their longevity...Kushina blew a gasket and used her chakra chains to string me up by my ankles and left me hanging from the nose of the Shodaime's carving on the Hokage Monument like a booger, never been so embarrassed in my life...I was just glad I wasn't wearing a dress or skirt at the time...took a week for Minato to convince her to let me down. When I finally was able to have my feet back on the ground, I kicked Kushina so hard she flew all the way to Kirigakure for doing that to me and leaving me hanging there so long. If it wasn't for Minato's Hiraishin no Jutsu, it would've taken quite a while for her to get back to Konoha. After Minato warped them back to the village, Kushina came at me out for blood...heh...eight tails worth of the fox's power and mad as heck that I'd sent her that far away with one kick. We had a bit of a fight...and by the word 'bit' I mean we leveled the village worse than that Pein character's abilities with the powers of forces of repulsion and attraction did...heheh...fought each other until we were too exhausted to move, Once we caught our breath and helped fix up the village, we got around to being formal. As it turned out, I was simply visiting the village and asking for directions. After that, we got around to being friends. Since then, the shinobi of Konoha all knew better than to cross paths with me and those like me...the civilians...not so much."

Tsunade had fat crocodile tears running down her face as she repeatedly slammed her head into the table, recalling that day.

"Minato AND Sarutobi-sensei almost commit senpu thanks to all the paperwork from the repairs...and the work the medics had to do was insane...how none of the injuries of who got caught in the crossfire between you two were fatal, I still don't know!"

"Not to mention we also destroyed all your favorite places to get a drink in that fight too..." Akasha said in a cheerful, almost ditsy manner, stroking her cheek with one finger in a thoughtful manner as she voiced that afterthought.

The Godaime Hokage raised her head enough to glare at the pink-haired woman out of the corner of one eye. The other village leaders could've sworn the queen of slugs and elixirs hissed the words "blood-sucking bitch" under her breath at that.

"So back to business...you need a place to hide your two nidaime-rei do you?"

"Huh? Nidaime-rei? what nonsense are you babbling, Woman? What are these things you're talking about? We're speaking of the two uncaptured Jinchuriki!" Onoki said.

As soon as the words left the small, old earth-using leader's mouth, the whole area was slammed with a fearsome murderous intent that made all those present feel as though they were trapped at the bottom of an ocean trench with a metric ton weight strapped to them, miles down and deprived of all semblance of oxygen while unable to get back up at all. Yet what was the most terrifying thing about the feeling of death was the cheerful, sunny, almost innocent undertone it held.

"Nidaime means "second" and Rei means "soul" or "spirit"...calling them "nidaime-rei" is a more humane term than "Jinchuriki" seeing as it acknowledges that the biju and the human vessel are conjoined yet still separate entities." Akasha said cheerfully with a smile that seemed perfectly harmless, even to one with training to be able to notice if something was off with such things.

As soon as Akasha said her peace, the murderous intent completely vanished and the five shadows all realized that it had been coming from her.

Gaara raised an eyebrow at what she'd said to back up what she called people like Naruto, Bee, and at one point, himself, Say what? Now why couldn't the villages have had that same point of view? As a former container of Shukaku himself, he wished the people of the villages saw things the same way as this woman did earliy on in his, and every other person who'd ever had a biju sealed into them, life. Would have certainly have made life better in quite a few ways.

A and Onoki shivered, as an unwritten rule, you should always fear a woman that could give off an aura of probable, if not certain doom while still being able to smile so cheerfully and use a tone that seemed to be better suited for speaking about the weather.

Mei grinned at the woman, impressed.

Tsunade looked at the rosette flatly "You haven't changed at all I see...so what do you want from us in order to call this an exchange?"

chuckling, Touhou stepped forward and explained what the situation he had that the two the shinobi were suited for.

"Rest assured, we know all about the Jūbi and the Rikudō Sennin, so we've prepared for this for quite a while. We've got ways to twist the vaunted doujutsu of the Uchiha's so where the effects are worse the higher the stages of the Sharingan is, the Eien no Mangekyo Sharingan countermeasures are a hundred percent fatal. If the Uchihas are anywhere in the general area as those two with their Sharingans activated, the could risk their own deaths. So they'd have to work without those eyes of theirs to help them...and everyone here knows the Uchiha clan is overly dependent on that Kekkei-Genkai of their's. After all, Sasuke only used Sharingan-granted skills to face off with you all. The only member that used honest blood, sweat and tears to earn their skills was Itachi, other than him, the Uchihas used their eyes so much that its imposable for all the other skills the might posses to stagnate. Besides...I find myself rather looking forward to meeting the son of my old friends, the Kiiroi Senkō and the Akai Chishio no Habanero." Akasha said once her old friend had finished telling them what was going on that presented a chance to hide the two remaining hosts.

The Kages all nodded...though the Sandaime Tsuchikage twitched at hearing those two's aliases. He already knew the Kiiroi Senkō, and he'd once made the mistake of getting the Akai Chishio no Habanero pissed at him when they'd encountered one another during the war between Iwa and Konoha...honestly, as the only still-living Kage to fight with Uchiha Madara, he could say that his knowledge of Madara's power made him wary of the old Sharingan-user...but he felt safer facing off against the Uchiha madmad than get on the bad side of _that_ woman again!

Getting the agreement that this was for the best from the five shadows of the elemental nations, Akasha and Touhou grinned and left.

* * *

The two were scowling, DEEPLY scowling by this point. They didn't have time for this. What about the Akatsuki? What about the Fourth Ninja war?

It was safe to say that they didn't like the idea of hiding away when a madman threatned everyone and thing they cared about yet they were just suppose to just curl up in a corner somewhere and wait for the smoke to clear when the two of them had the power to actually do something about fixing the problem.

The pair heard the sound of a low rumbling, and turned to see a giant metal..._thing_on wheels heading towards where the two were as it rolled through what looked like a portal of white light. It stopped with a hiss, and what appeared to be a door into the massive contraption opened.

"Is that a train?" Naruto asked. He'd seen trains before, even a crane when he was in Wave protecting the bridge. This was different though. He had never seen such a weird looking machine before.

"That's a 'bus', I think." Bee spoke, "It's earlier than my brother told me to expect."

Naruto scowled at that as a side door opened in the 'bus' opened and the two shinobi got on bord the thing.

"So you're the ones being sent to places under their...jurisdiction...so those tailed friends of yours keep from getting caught by those delusional copycats?" the driver said with a chuckle, Naruto shivered.

Were this guy's eyes...glowing?

"So we're heading into hiding while the rest of the world is torn apart by that bastard Madara...again? Wasn't that the point of our heading to that island in Kumo?" Naruto asked with a scowl.

The bus driver chuckled again as the two got on the bus. "Heh...true, but that didn't work out because _someone _trusted the wrong kind of sword..."

Naruto whipped around to glare at both Bee and the Samehada he had strapped to his back. That was true so much it hurt.

Bee grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. How was he suppose to know Kisame was hiding in the living sword?

The driver grinned at the two and closed the bus door and drove off. After a while, a bright light suddenly shinedall around the bus, Naruto breaflyworried that something bad had happened. the Akatsuki WERE after him and Bee after all.

When they finally regained their vision, Naruto and Bee found they were in a city of some kind. What caught a hybrid to their style of writing, but he could swear he could lmost recall learning the language they were in somewhere before. Yet when he attempted to recall from where, his brian felt ready to immate one of Deidara's "art peices".

Grunting and rubbing his temples the bus soon stopped in front of a house.

"Here's your stop fellas..."

The two got off the bus and were greeted by a pair of girls outside the home.

"Ah...so you're here, very good. You're both expected," one of the girls said "I'm Fanfan and this is my elder sister Ling-Ling. If you'll follow us please. There are guest rooms ready for your two's use, but there's someone you need to meet first."

Shrugging the duo followed the siblings and went inside and were led into what they recognized at a clan meeting room. Already waiting for them was wan old man. As the two siblings bowed respectfully the the elder, Naruto and Bee did the same, albeit with a little bit of uncertainty.

"Ah-ha! The both of you are here. I'm Touhou. I hope you don't mind if I speak plainly: The Shinobi that stand against the Akatsuki have agreed to allow you to be in places beyond the Sharingan's ability to aid them, Seeing as ways to actually make use of the Sharingan being fatal to those who have it is something me and two old friends of mine came up with, this city is therefore one of the places safe from Madara. But there is the concept of 'equivalent exchange', you see, my old friends and I have something that we require your aid in."

"Pass. I'm on vacation, can't you see? so the idea of spending it working don't agree with me. Wheee!" Bee rapped

"Dose he come with subtitles and a translation manuel?" Ling-Ling asked, pointing at the Raikage's younger brother.

Naruto rolled his eyes towards the heavens at that, Bee and his rap was confusing to most as first...still...he was an original and knew what he was passionate about and loved to do. Naruto found you had to respect people like that on all counts. In a world where people wanted to find the meaning to their lives, it was those who dared to stand out from the crowd and found something they loved to be their answer to why they were alive that had truly realized a purpose to existing.

"So...what's the mission then?" the blond asked, just because Bee wasn't going to accept it didn't mean he wouldn't..just so long as it wasn't a D-rank. He hated those things. Besides, it could help keep his mind off everything those bastard copycat Uchiha were doing just to rule over an illusion.

Touhou nodded, glad the blond wanted to know what he's getting into before shooting it down, after all, it was a much bigger plot at work that this tied into. "You see...there have been a series of bombing in the local museums and your needed to investigate it and discover who the master mind is."

"Detective work huh?" Naruto asked "Not that I'm going to shoot it down before getting all the details, but can't the cops handle that? Why'd you need us for it?"

Touhou grinned, having been told by Tsunade that the boy had a personality like that of his mother, and therefore expected that question.

"You see...I feel there's reason to suspect that the ones doing it aren't...normal. They're more like you two in a way...what I'm asking is if you'll deal with the mastermind behind what the one ordering these bombings is up to...have to warn you, the web you'll be in is going to have far too many ways to get tangled in it if you're not careful. If you can't handle it then..."

"I can take whatever you throw at me! Bring it on ya pointy-eared geezer!" Naruto declared boldly, cutting him off.

Ling-Ling and Fanfan scowled at the blond, more than ready to rip the boy apart for his seeming insolence, but to the siblings' surprise, their great-great grandfather just chuckled and held up one finger to them to get them to wait.

"Heh...just like my old friend Akasha told me your mother was, boy...unable to accept something being beyond her capabilities..."

Naruto went wide eyed and grabbed Touhou by his robes "What'd you just say?"

"I see that got your attention boy. Yes, I'm old friends with someone who knew your mother...rest assured, you'll be introduced to her soon enough, but now isn't the time. Part of why I need a shinobi-detective is because what she, I, and another of our allies do has put the ones you'll be investigating at odds with the three of us. And there's far too many ways to get caught in their web for an ordinary person to be able to avoid...or see the ties that link everything togeather as a whole." the disguised monster told the fifteen-year-old shinobi.

"Heh...I see. Seeing as I accepted this mission, what kind of people are these guys that want you three out of the way like?" Naruto said, releasing the member of the Three Great Dark Lords and sitting back down

"Desire world domination and aims to obtain it though use of power that is more than human."

The two ninjas groaned and spoke their shared thought in unison "Great..._another _Akatsuki!"

Touhou nodded grimly at that. All things considered, it was an accurate way of putting things. "One final thing seeing as you'll be doing this Uzumaki: beware the Kuroi Akuma."

Naruto nodded at the warning and both him and Bee left to the guest rooms.

Once the two Jūbi-shard holders were gone, the siblings turned to their elder with worried expressions.

"Are you sure that was wise grandfather? You know mother and father won't like it. It could cause them problems as heads of both the Wong and Mui families if that boy's doing detective work." Ling-Ling said.

Touhou took a long drag on his pipe, then open the corner of his mouth, exhaling the smoke "It could not be helped. We cannot allow the Rikudō Sennin's work to be undone, by either those with the blood of the elder of the two brothers or by Fairy Tale. If stopping the ambitions of those who wish to bring about the end to the peace he gave his life for, this is how it must be. Kushina and Minato's son will deal with them, while the countermeasures the three of us made shall force the Uchiha to hold back their plans. Though the means in which they seek to transform harmony into chaos and ruling over the world differ, the end result is the same. We can neither allow the Jūbi's restoration nor the success of Fary Tale. If having the Wong and Mui back down to avoid being caught up in his investigation, then as Yōkai, they have little choice but to understand why this must be."

The Jiang Shi and Yasha both nodded.

"But that boy...what about the seal on...?"

"There was something nasty that made it too dangerous to do anything about it. Ling-Ling...call up that cousin of yours just in case we may need to send those two there, there are members of the Akatsuki that are not of the Uchiha blood. It may be necessary to have them sent to where can only be found by those with extra-dimensional abilities and know where it is." Touhou said.

The girl nodded and left the room.

"If that's the case, I'll call mother and father and try to set up a meeting with the Wong and Miu so they can be informed of all of this." Fanfan said before following his sister.

"Good luck tomorrow Mr. Uzumaki...you'll be needing it..." Touhou grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto awoke with a yawn, and walked out of his guest room and followed the smell of food. He found the table set and that a woman that looked almost eerily similar to TenTen smiled at him as he entered the kitchen. Seeing Ling-Ling and Fanfan were already there, digging into their own portions of the meal.

Naruto felt a little awkward, seeing as he had no idea what to say, he was at a loss when it came to foreign languages.

"Tim-Tim Wong, at your service, my great grandfather-in-law told me of what you agreed to do."

Naruto was surprised for all of a half second that this woman, Tim-Tim, spoke Japanese, but recalled how Touhou had been able to and therefore quickly shrugged it off.

He thanked her for the meal, moo goo gaipan mixed with braised conpoy scallops and broccoli with pineapple fried rice and sweet and sour orange kung pao chicken.

Naruto raised a brow at that, while he wasn't one to turn down a good, hot meal and seeing as thanks to TenTen getting him into it, Chinese food was his second favorite thing to eat (the first would be forever and always, ramen, of course) he had to wonder just what the spread was for. Shooting Miss. Wong a questioning glance, he wondered if this had anything to to with that detective mission from Touhou he'd accepted.

Seeing the look of puzzlement the blond gave her, Tim-Tim shrugged "I just like cooking."

Grinning with a snicker at that, Naruto gave her a nod and thanked her for the food before sitting down and began to eat, being sure to leave enough for Bee...assuming that the Hachibi could pry his fellow host away from his rapping long enough. The Ushi-oni sure had his work cut out for him in that regard, seeing as Naruto knew how strongly Bee loved rap.

Ling-Ling and Fanfan shared a glance, if this guy couldn't read or understand the language here, it'd be next to impossible for him to do his job for their great-great grandfather. The siblings stood up once the three were finished with their food and each grabbed the blond by his arms and then dragging him out of the room.

"Hey! What the heck?"

"You'll be needing to come with us...looks like we'll need to give you a crash courser in dissolving a language barrier." the brother and sister said in unison.

* * *

After helping Naruto learn how to read and speak Chinese (which came shockingly easy to him for some reason since he could swear he'd learned all this stuff somewhere before but his skull felt ready to explode when he tried thinking of why) Ling-Ling and Fanfan turned to go when Naruto thought of something.

"Say Fanny...why do you dress like that? Trying to pass off as a guy because you're ashamed that you're flat-chested or something?" Naruto asked.

Ling-Ling clapped her hands to her mouth to attempt to stifle a laugh. Her cousin would get a kick out of that.

Fanfan twitched, if it was at the gender confusion or at being called "Fanny", even he couldn't tell which it was that bothered him.

"I'll have you know, I'm a guy! Why do you idiots keep getting me confused for a girl?" Fanfan raged

Naruto went wide eyed and stared at the Yasha for a full minute with a stupefied expression before what FanFan said fully sunk in.

"WHY DO I KEEP RUNNING INTO THESE GENDER MIX-UP TYPES?" Naruto shouted, recalling when he'd met Haku back when he was doing the tree-climbing exercise before the second encounter with Zabuza.

Ling-Ling looked at the konoha shinobi. Say what? There were other people like her brother? The thought made her shudder, Fanfan was disturbing enough, even knowing her younger brother was male, even she, and at times even their parents, mistook him for a girl. Needless to say, the idea of there being MORE people like that caused her to see why same-gender marriages were a point of debate due to people finding it a disturbing concept. At times, she wondered if her brother was strait...

"Poor bastard...had it hard to tell if someone's a guy or a girl..." the Jiang Shi muttered, shaking her head in pity.

"So he's had a hard time telling which gender someone is? What is he, queer or something?"

"No, I mean to say you're disturbingly feminine looking." Ling-Ling told her brother.

"Is that the bitter tone of jealousy I hear?" Fanfan asked.

Ling-Ling's fist slammed into her brother's face and he screamed in pain as he went flying through the walls and after a bit of a wait, crashed through the opposite wall and his sister clotheslined him without needing to turn around before she stomped off.

Naruto walked up to Fanfan and sighed "Around the world and back home all in eighty seconds just to get knocked to the ground when your windpipe collides with your sister's arm like that so your left gasping like a fish out of water...I'll spare us both a rant or heaven forbid a lecture on not to piss a girl off the way you did and just label you an idiot."

* * *

A shadowy figure rushed passed a camera, using simple stealth to evade detection, dodging all the detection beams easily with a few quick jumps and flips. The shadow then pulls a strange blade from a holster on his right thigh, quickly picking the lock on the door of a dark rooftop and pushing it open. He re-holsters the knife and walks into the darkened hallway his eyes scan the area and he sees the cameras down the hall, bringing a frown to his face. The person then jumps down and places his feet on the sides of the floor, then throws several throwing stars severing the cords connecting the cameras to their power source. The person couldn't help but chuckle lightly to himself as he then walked along the hallway wallsas if they were the ground, to avoid the pressure sensors.

The figure slowly looked around the corner of the hall, and noticed a guard.

the person frowned and then looked above him and smirked, _'Perfect...'_He thought to himself with a smirk and jumped up grabbing hold of the grate and then slowly he placed his feet on the wall next to him and stuck to it, quickly pulling out his knife he began to unscrew the grate and then pushed it inward and entered into the air ducts of the building with ease. 'What kind of idiot makes these things big enough for a human to crawl through?'He questioned himself with a shake of his head as he passed the guard's location and made his way into the darkness of the air vent.

The figure found what he was looking for and silently pushed open the air vents hatch, coming out and once more placing his feet onto the wall and sticking to it, he re-secured this vent and then walked on the wall towards the cabinets in the file room.

The police frowned. How of all things had someone managed to break into the police station without being caught? The vultures in the media were going to have a field day with this!

Half their case files, a list of mobster families, and a police scanner had all been taken, but nothing else, and no one had been hurt. Whoever did this was quick. In, got what they wanted, and out.

The mobs were getting smarter...dangerously smart to pull this off.

* * *

Weeks after the police station break-in, an anonymous tip-off had lead to locating a child-killer who'd just abducted a three-year-old girl. While the person didn't seem frighted of the police for some reason, there was something that DID frighten them and it lead to a chase across half of Hong Kong, the child-killer running as though pursued by phantoms before heading into a dead-end alleyway.

The police set up a blockade and got over thirty snipers on the rooftops, yet they missed seeing a shimmer of some kind enter the alleyway.

What the hell...? What was up with THAT getup?

The person stood about 5'8" and wore a red trench coat with black flames licking the bottom with a jumpsuit under it that had a vertical black streak going down to the waist on the front on his outfit while the collar, shoulders, and sleeves were black, along with the waist of his pants and a kunai case at his right thigh, two equipment pouches at the small of his back, a pair of steel-soled combat boots. Sticking out of the back of his trench coat's collar was the handle of a ninjatou, it was completely black with no guard, thick leather over the handle, with a string at the end which was for going around his wrist so he wouldn't lose it, and had a sheath with one strap going over each shoulder and a final strap under his left arm to hold it on. over his hands were a pair of grey gloves with a rosary cross on each palm as well as the back of the hands.

A mask completely hid his neck, head and face. The mask was solid black steel with four thin slits for air, with padding over his ears while more metal curved over the back of his head like a helmet. The frontal plate of the mask had a beautiful, angelic Farfallina Luna half mask over were his eyes were, the angelic mask was built into the rest of the steel mask and was constructed of white gold and pure shining silver.

The police were about to fire when the person walked up to the parents and gave their daughter back to them, the stranger's azure eyes were the only visible thing of their face and they softened as the parents could tell the stranger smiled at the scene of they child being safe before ethereal, angelic wings that seemed to be made of soft blue light formed at the person's shoulders and they suddenly vanished in a brilliant flash of yellow light.

The awe-struck parents left the scene as the police entered the ally and found a man sprawled haphazardly on the ground with a pair of sword slashes going deep enough into his shoulders to cut the tendons, he'd . The cops found a sawed-off shotgun, a saw-toothed machete, and, most disturbingly, a set of hand grenades on the child-killer.

There was also a pile of evidence laying there, more than enough to put this monster away forever as well as giving the lawmen a shock as to who this person's idenity was, a cross big enough to carry in someone's hand laying on top of the pile of evidence. And a message was carved into the wall above the man's head in Japanese, clearly done with the vigilante's ninjatou. When they called in a translator, the officers learned what it said:

Call me the "Orenji Tenshi"

* * *

As the flash of yellow appeared in a church that was recently closed down, the "Orange Angel" took their mask off ans the chakra wings were reabsorbed into their body, seeing as the wings were just for show, having gotten the idea from Konan's Shikigami no Mai jutsu, he used them to spread the whole "benevolent hero" message. He'd had to sell it if he didn't want the cops after him, that would just make his detective job harder. Good thing for his Kage Bushin allowing him to study multiple leads at once thanks to the collective memory feature of the jutsu. Made things go much faster.

"Well that went well...other than me feeling like a comic book right now. And at least that sick bastard's off the streets and going to be put away. Illegitimate son of a Senator or not, killing children for fun is beyond all forgiveness. Heh...never expected a mob boss to be using a blackmail like that." Naruto said, setting his mask down. He looked at the church he'd made into a sort of base. More of an office than anything else.

Naruto frowned, while he'd felt the child-killer was more important in demanding his attention, now came the big question: how to start his investigation and get some leads on these art bombings? Well...looked like he was heading to the art museum.

* * *

After finding out the art museums had all been closed down until the bomber had been caught, Naruto had to break into one of the few undamaged art museums and had found that over half of the paintings were worth billions individually, but how much they'd be worth all togeather was staggering. But due to the bombings many of them were destroyed...Naruto frowned at that, he suspected a rat. Question was, who was doing it and how were they getting bombs into the museums? There had to be something...

While Naruto was lost in thought, he bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch it!" the person snapped.

Naruto instantly

He looked up to see a girl that had fuchsia hair, dark forest green eyes, skin that was as pale white as Orochimaru's had been, and naturally ebony-black colored nails. She was dressed in a black midriff bearing hoody with red trim and a red circle on the front, a pair of fingerless black gloves with metal knuckles and plates at the backs of her hands, black bicycle shorts, slightly ripped knee length black socks, over that is a red pleated skirt with a chain hanging at her left hip, a pair of black combat boots, and a short red jacket with her hood hanging down her back overtop its collar and around her neck were a pair of dog tags that had the words "Bloody Harem" on them in Chinese.

"Ho sorry...my fault, I was thinking it may not be safe here with all the recent stuff going on with the bombings...um..."

"Name's Di Yu." she said nonchalantly.

Nruto nodded gratefully at being given her name. "Heheh...sorry about that Di Yu."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, her name was Chinese for 'hell'? Weird name...then again, he was named after product made of fish that was put in ramen broth, so he couldn't really have room to talk in that department.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." he introduced himself.

Di Yu nodded to him curtly.

"You know, since those bombings have started, you're not allowed to be here."

The blond shinobi-detective shrugged "Look whose calling the kettle black. I've been sneaking around and going where I shouldn't for as far back as I can remember, I find that order is like rules and eggs: made to be broken"

Di Yu laughed before putting a hand on the clone's shoulder "Amen...all I can say to that...just amen!"

Naruto kept a carefully blank face, there was tiny bits of clay under her fingernails, if he weren't a shinobi and trained to notice such things, he would have missed it entirely.

"So you know I snuck in to be a rebel, but why're you here?"

"I here because art's a blast." she said with a gleam in her eyes. One Naruto recognized, though he'd only encountered the person who had that it once before.

Deidara.

_'Could she be the one doing the bombings?...But if she is, the questions are, whose the one supplying her with plastic explosives, why she's doing the bombings, and what the purpose of causing the art bombings? Ugh...need more evidence.'_Naruto thought. This wasn't something he needed eavesdropped on by anyone so he knelt down and entered sage-mode, sending pulsing tendrialsof nature chakra through the ground around the museum like a form of echolocation or radar.

Hm? what the heck was this...energy...he felt coming off Di Yu?

Opening his eyes to show a golden iris with a horizontal slit for a pupil and red markings around them, he looked up at Di Yu as soon as soon as the signals came back to him.

"Aw SHIT...come on, we've got blues!" Narutoshouted, grabbing her hand and pulling her along until he saw a pair of statues and Naruto got an idea. Pushing her onto the statue's peddistal, he joined her and quickly made a handsighn. Using a hengen on both of them as he encased the two in a menbrain of his chakra.

No sooner had he mannaged to do so than an police officer got to the hallway they were in.

Stopping in front of the statue that Naruto's jutsu was allowing the two who had both broken into the museum to act as though they were merely part of, the lawman scratched his chin with a puzzled scowl, "I could've sworn I heard..." the officer grumbled before walking off, muttering to himself that this case was startin to make him imagen things.

As soon as the officer had left, Naruto dropped the joint-hengen.

Di Yu whistled impressed "Damn...don't know how you did that, but I can honestly say I don't much care for petty details with something useful."

Naruto chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You know...I also double as a talent scout. You'd do well with what the ones I'm employed by. Up for it?" the girl asked.

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest "Only if i know fully what I'm getting into first, I don't like being kept in the dark about things."

"Fair enough, Fishy." the pale girl laughed as the two left the artwork housing building.

* * *

Naruto sighed, it had been a month-a-half since his meeting with Di Yu and he'd made good use of the idenity of the Orenji Tenshi in his investigation and the crime rate was slowly dropping as far as the mob activity.

"So this is what you've been up to?"

Naruto whipped around to see Touhou enter the chruch he'd made into a base. The blond ninja scratched the back of his neck "Yeah...figured that since I'm out making enemies...I didn't want them finding out about..."

"Trying to do what you can to keep my family safe, eh? My thanks Uzumaki. You truly do live up to your alias as the Orenji Tenshi, for its only a rareperson who sacrifices something of great value and especially life itself for the sake of principle without hesitation would be worthy of calling themselves angelic. " Touhou said.

Naruto snorted "Don't make a martyr of me. I just saw something I could use and did. I've seen demons, spirits, and talking summons so who knows what else could exist out there? Besides, while fear of the divine isn't new, it IS useful. But as far as I'm concerned, religion is nothing but another means of controlling others by pretending that you know the answer to that age-old question everyone wants answered: Why are we here? Are we the product of some common coincidence? Is there really a higher power watching us? For me, I'd rather be free than at the mercy of an almighty power that would try and control me. If that's wrong of me all just because the kind of mass stupidity that has who knows how many people bowing down to some non-existent light and voice because they think that all the answers in life will just pop up in front of them out of thin air if they do it enough, then I dare this divine entity to come down into the mortal world and say so to my face. Otherwise I won't buy a word without actual solid proof, not just ink on paper or some lecture on this supposed almighty being. And IF this supposed supreme benevolence even exists, then why dose it allow so many to die using it as an excuse to cause more suffering? How many throughout history have died without realizing that the reason they're fighting is the same cause as those they try to kill? They think so much of this supreme entity that they fail to notice that both them and the ones they cut down are singing off the same song sheet. The truth is religion is nothing but a formula for control:give someone an icon to follow, an enemy to demonize, and repeat it enough times until the line between rumor and fact no longer exists and boom, you've just invented something to worship. I'm not out to be a false god or anything of the sort, I'm just a guy that's trying to stop as much hate and pain as one person is able to in this sometimes dystopian world we live in. If that's wrong, then curse or blessed, I don't regret a damn thing about my actions. That's MY PERSONAL view on it."

Touhou cracked a grin at that. Boy had a point, and he felt that opinion on things was something he had a right to posses. "I see. Its easiest to see what's different because its something you don't understand it, fear what you don't understand; and despise what you fear. You're out to do as much as a single person is able to in order to put that cycle of distolerance, fear, and hate at the risk of tipping and shattering. If that's something you're aiming for, then all the more power to you for it. The world needs people like that and those that see only what's the same about themselves and those around them, for every such person like that in this world, the chance of peace and coexistence is a step closer to becoming reality."

Naruto felt a smile pull at his mouth at that.

"So...how goes your progress at the investigation?" Touhou asked.

"The illegitimate son of a Senator was part of a mob. That was used to blackmail the senator into making things as difficult as possible for the cops, not to mention forcing the Senator to run for office so the head of the mob in question had a friend in a dangerously high place. Busted a black market shipment, but the stuff had no address on it to tell where it was going to. Also, I think I've got a suspect in the art bombings. I've got a hunch that the one behind it has been switching or at least mixing plastic explosives in with the sculpting clays and stone statues. Not enough evidence to be sure yet on if I'm right or not though. And if I'm right then whose the one supplying her with plastic explosives, why she's doing the bombings, and what the purpose of those bombings are, I still don't know yet."

"Good...good...at least you're making headway. I can tell you've used your shinobi skills to aid you in this investigation. I trust you've also yet to meet the Kuroi Akuma?"

Naruto rolled his eyes "Who the hell is that anyways?"

"Heheh...the kind of person that you're better off if you need to ask that question, that's who. Best flee on sight if you meet that one."

Naruto grunted, while he understood part of that, he still didn't like being kept in the dark about this "Black Devil" person.

"That bit of advice would be simpler to do if I knew WHO to flee from! You can't just give me a nickname and expect me to know just who that is off the top of my head like that." the blond snapped.

'..._'Though...to be honest, even if I DID know, I still wouldn't turn tail...too hard to find someone to push you beyond your limits and become a better fighter in this place seeing as how nearly everyone in this world me and Bee were taken to uses projectile firearms...'_ he added to himself in thought.

* * *

"The things he does aren't...possible for humans."

The mob boss tensed at that "What?" He slumped back in his chair and ran a hand over her face, muttering a curse under his breath.

"If that's part of how this "Orange Angel" is dismantling our operations...then I have no choice then to start a biblical war!"

The enforcers all tensed at that, horror-struck.

"Sir...surely you can't mean...?"

The mob boss nodded, looking all but pleased with this idea himself.

"If he truly is as you say, who better to deal with him? And besides..." at this, a smirk snaked across his features "...maybe they'll slay each other. Whichever of them destroys the other, we gain one less problem. Best if they were to both meet their end at the others hand."

The boss's men went wide-eyed, then nasty grins emerged on their faces as well.

"I cannot allow my position as head of the Dai Li Ba Sing mob become compromised by this supposed "angel" with what's coming up on my _friends' _end of things..."

He stood up and pushed a call button on the call box of his desk.

"Call _her _in...I have a task for the Kuroi Akuma..."


	4. Chapter 4

The mob boss glared with a scowl at the Kuroi Akuma. He couldn't believe that he'd had to call her in.

"Interesting, seeing as "Dai Li" means "to take care or control of" in Chinese, and "Ba Sing" means the word "impenetrable", who would have thought that the mob of "Impenetrable Control" would need to call me in to do their dirty work." She mocked with a smirk. "What pray tell, is the matter? If seemingly one person could cause you such trouble?"

"That's none of your business!" the mob boss snapped.

"Ha! Now THAT is funny. You see, it IS my business, has been since you called me in. You're realizing that nothing is impenetrable and there isn't a single thing that can be called an absolute in its defense, there'll always be room for an vulnerability that can topple things...shame you were too overconfident and now the real world is giving you a slap in the face. As you're aware, those "friends" of yours are also among those whom I work with. They won't like anything ruining your end of things...do you want them to take back what they gave you, Zuzu?"

"Of course not, Shuzen! and DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" the leader of the Dai Li Ba Sing mob shouted, causing her to snicker.

"Yeah, yeah...whatever. So let's cut to the chase, seeing as I've been known to the Chinese mob scene since I first learned to fight back when I was a child, I know he drill by now: the mobs get up to their eye levels in shit so they call me in as an assassin to fix the problems that are over their heads. So what about this guy you've commissioned me to take out? I always find that it's better for the opponent to know less about you than you know about them. What can you tell me about my target and their skills that your men have seen so far?"

"Its that damn masked vigilante that's come onto the scene. The Orange Angel." the mob boss said, tossing a manila folder on his desk. The girl picked it up and looked over the contents with interest at hearing her target was the Orenji Tenshi.

"Oh? That guy huh? I was wondering which of the mobs would call me in to deal with that guy first. Never thought it'd be yours." _'Although...I'm not complaining. Stupid fool needed some humility.'_

"I don't know who he is, but he's torn down parts of my operations too well, even multiple jobs at once...everywhere he takes down a criminal or mob operation, he leaves a hand held-sized rosary cross as this sign he was there...I'm starting to think a traitor is among my men."

Akuha snorted "Bah...I've been to a place where deception was refined to an art form and was considered part of the lifeblood of that place at times. Basic textbook tactic from there to cause mistrust of their enemy's own men was to assume a cover identity and rip apart operations of which only the best of spies or those of their enemies own side were aware of. Sow the seeds of paranoia and mistrust to play their enemies against each other before you swoop in and land the killing blow yourself." she said, he tone sharp, indicting that the subject was best dropped and pressing the matter of where the place she was talking about would be fatal.

The mob boss frowned, he knew not to press his luck with her on this subject. While he'd love nothing more than to kill her, he needed something he could use to his advantage first. Problems were she was not only valuable to those he'd allied himself with, but she kept her past guarded and killed whoever learned of it other than a few scraps she spared because they were in the category of basic knowledge.

_'Shapshifting...walk on walls...walk on water...control of the wind...heightened healing factor...moderately skilled swordsmanship...keen targeting skills with throwing blades and throwing stars...strange energy shaping and manipulation based abilities...the ability to multiply...enhanced strength and speed...a keen mind and very advanced martial arts skills...teleporting...there's something familiar about this.' _Akuha thought with a frown as she closed the folder.

Ah well...at least her target sound like good sport.

* * *

After finding out from the last mobster he'd beaten senselessthat there was a heist at the Warf on the east side of town at warehouse 13, Naruto had decided to crash the party. From the moment of his arrival, he had the constant and palpable sensation of being watched. Someone, it seemed, was keenly interested in his presence here. In other words, it was most likly a trap.

Seeing as how much grief he'd caused the mobs, it wasn't unexpected for him to feel that they'd be expecting his alter ego of the Orenji Tenshi to arrive...however he wasn't expecting this.

All the mob members in the warehouse were dead.

Naruto knelt to examine the bodies – all of the men's necks appeared to have been snapped, their throats torn open, and the pallor of their skin suggested that the victims had all been drained dry of blood.

"Alright, I know you're there and you've been following me since I got to the docks, so just come out already!"

The sound of slow, steady applause echoed throughout the warehouse as the one clapping lept down from the steel girders that are only a few feet from the ceiling and landed in front of him.

A young woman in her late teens with hair as black as the void of death that was tied in two downward pigtails, her skin was pale like that of alabaster but held warmth underneath...just enough to show she was indeed among the living, and her eyes were blood red with an animalisticblack slit for the pupil. As for her state of dress, she wore a traditional Chinese kung fu uniform that was black with red frog buttons and red rollback cuffs, black pants and red tabi socks with black kung fu shoes. And finally taking up the whole of the back of her shirt was the Chinese character for "blood" in fiery crimson red.

"Bravo...bravo. Tell me, if you knew it was a trap, why come here?" she asked.

"Sometimes springing a trap is the best way to disarm it, since its already gone off its not all that much of a threat anymore." Naruto said with a shrug.

"Not bad...you understand that the biggest risk ties in with the best reward. Tell you what, seeing as I'm feeling generous, I'll be sure to let you know my actual name. I'm Known as the Kuroi Akuma on the the Chinese mob scene...but my name is Akuha Shuzen."

Naruto clutched his skull at that with nearly enough force to draw blood as his body spasmed. Something about that name seemed familiar...haunting him by being something he SHOULD know. He felt as though he was missing something big with this person. She was making alarms go off in his head, like he was missing an important detail...something that was flashing before him, yet he couldn't see. A sharp pain stunned his senses as a hand went through his penetrated his chest and fingers twiddled against his throbbing heart. It was Akuha's. That did it, he ignored why he felt like he knew her for now and focused on survival.

"Vae victis... 'Woe to the conquered'. You know...for how much trouble you caused the mobs, I assumed that when I was given this mission, you'd be good sport. Yet now, it seems you aren't fun at all. Just...boring. You shouldn't have spaced out like that." she said in his ear. Gritting his teeth, the masked blond grabbed her arm and roughly yanked her arm out of his body. Shocking her as he stumbled back before twisting his body and throwing her away from him and she landed on her back.

"Woe to the conquered huh? Well you'll have to forgive me if I'm not the type to just roll over and die just because of one flesh wound. I've still got the will to resist, so do your worst!"

Flipping to her feet, Akuha actually grinned "Now that's more like it! I plunge my hand into your chest and was about to tear your throbbing heart from your still-living body and you call it a _flesh wound_! Persistent bastard...I'll give you your due for being so willful. Nobody's ever stayed conscious when I've put a hole in their bodies, much less be able to fight back!"

The vigilante's eyes widened as Akuha was suddenly behind him. He tried to turn around, but he was plowed head-first through a wall.

Growling as he pulled himself free, the masked detective drew his Ninjatou and dashed forward. He went for a downward slash, but Akuha easily caught the blade of the sword with two fingers. Naruto growled, and jumped backwards. As he landed on his feet, he took off again, a powerful thrust directed at the vampiress' head.

Akuha promptly caught the tip of the blade in her teeth.

Naruto's eyes widened in bewilderment. Akuha sneered, and her foot flashed up, catching her opponent in the jaw. The male's head snapped backwards, before his body went crashing backwards. Akuha's fist shot out, slamming against the vigilante's cheek. The masked individual wasn't off-balance, however, and twisted his body around expertly and used the momentum to spin around and he slammed the pommel of his sword into Akuha's gut, knocking the wind from her as the detective then used a roundhouse kick to send the three-years-older teen flying away. Naruto sheathed his Ninjatou and the blond had moved forward and jumped into a double kick to Akuha's stomach, sending her onto her back while Naruto rolled into a crouch.

Akuha was up and upon him a second later with a brutal open palm strike to the chest. Naruto was once again sent rocketing away from the Black Devil. Blood flowing freely from his mouth and through the air slits in his mask. This blood was caused by both the vicious punch to his jaw and the horrendously strong blow to the chest, both of which he suffered from Akuha. Said vampire was in front of the shinobi again and leaned forward, dodging a kick aimed for her head. Continuing to fall forward, she landed on her hands. Now in a hand stand, Akuha twisted and lashed out with a kick. Naruto dodged the strike, and caught her leg before spinning on his heel and twisted onto his back, smashing both feet into the middle of her back, adding chakra for good measure, and sent her upwards and she slammed into the ceiling.

Akuha didn't let up, jumping up and directing a stomping kick at her enemy's face. The fifteen-year-old konoha shinobi rolled out of the way. Showing no mercy, the raven haired girl delivered a painful head butt to Naruto's face. The boy cried out as blood filled his nostrils and pain exploded in his face, he'd felt that through his steel mask. Akuha's foot came forward then, hoping to break her adversary in half. Naruto seemed to bend backwards, almost in a ninety degree angle, effectively avoiding the attack. Popping back up, Akuha went for a left jab. Naruto tilted his head just enough for the strike to only nick his cheek then attacked immediately afterwards, grabbing Akuha's throat and kneed her in the stomach and as she buckled forward, his elbow caught her in the cheek and she was sent falling to the ground but she quickly leaned on her hand with practiced ease and aimed a foot at his head while still in a handstand which he blocked with a forearm before her other leg came at him and he grabbed it but Akuha reached out with one hand, perfect balanced on only her other hand and grabbed his ankle before tossing him seven feet away.

The masked blond quickly righted himself and landed on his feet, just in time to suffer a crushing ax kick to his shoulder. The boy cried out as he grabbed her ankle and twisted it while smashing his free hand into the back of her knee joint. She grimaced, but otherwise showed no discomfort at all and her other foot smashed into his face, separating the pair of fighters. Naruto and Akuha lunged forward and each threw a punch at the other, both connecting and sending them flying back. Naruto flipped to land on his hands and feet, while Akuha landed in a crouch, the two stared one another down before then lunging at one another once more.

Naruto ducked under the punch from Akuha and swung his leg into a kick, this was blocked by the dark haired vampiress who then pushed the leg to the side, making Naruto spin his body into a flip in order to stay on balance. The two slowly got back to their feet after this and Naruto narrowed his eyes. _'Somehow… This seems familiar… Like I've faced her before...and that fighting style she's using...why do I feel I know it?'_ the blond thought to himself while grabbing her arm and judo tossed her but she twisted her body in mid-air.

Akuha landed a good bit away from the boy, a smirk plastered across her visage. This guy was fun! The last time she'd had a fight like this had been...Akuha felt her blood freeze over and a forlorn, tormented expression took hold of her features as she locked up as soon as the though struck her.

_'Baka-sama...the last person who I enjoyed a fight with this much was Baka-sama...' _She thought, recalling when she'd helped him learn the Youho Saishusui style and the sparing matches she'd had with him to measure his progress during the four years she'd known him, seeing as he died on his eighth birthday...no, she corrected herself with her lip curling and her hands shaking with anger as they balled into fists...he didn't _die_ that day...he was m_urdered_.

This...this vermin dare to imitate how much elation her Baka-sama gave her? That was beyond forgiveness!

Seeing as she was no longer trying to kill him...at least not right this second, Naruto was quiet for a moment, studying the girl's face as he took a few steps forward "Akuha...hmmm..." Naruto shook his head for a moment, "You remind me of someone...not sure who...but you seem to strike me as someone I should know."

His voice snapped Akuha out of her thoughts and she sent the masked stranger a mental thanks, she loathed the sheer memory of the day with all her soul. To repay him, she'd give him a merciful death. She was suppose to kill him after all.

Rushing forward, she sliced him cleanly in two at the stomach with a chop, yet winced as she felt the sensation of her skin being peirced by something thin and sharp as the blow landed.

Skidding to a halt a few feet away from where her now-dead enemy had stood, Akuha looked at the side of her hand and was surprised to see an actual cut there. Her eyes darting upward she was surprised and pleased at what she saw there. The hilt of the Orenji Tenshi's sword lay on the ground where he'd been standing, its blade broken into several shards and scattered around the hilt. Looking down, she saw a piece of the blade next to her own feet. Her Youho Saishusui was still strong as ever, added on to her vampiric strength, it could shatter steel.

There was no denying her enemy was skilled, if not a bit rough around the edges, to deceive her into injuring herself with her own attack. Yet a grim sense of recognition was triggered as she looked back and forth between the cut on her hand aand the shattered sword.

_'Was that...kawarimi...?' _Akuha thought, her eyes narrow in suspicion as she recalled her knowledge of the ninja arts. Seeing as it was beyond her to preform the shinobi arts, she'd had to depend on descriptions of what was put into books, and she hadn't read up on the subject of the Elemental Nations' shinobi skills since the day she hated more than all others.

She was abruptly returned to the battle at hand as the Orenji Tenshi suddenly appeared behind her and attempted a right hook only for the vampiress to dodge and drop to the floor. Akuha then quickly brought her legs up to kick, only for Naruto to stop the kick with one hand then fling himself back off of the Kung fu shoes and behind the older girl.

Akuha quickly ran towards him, with a punch aimed at the teen's head. Naruto dodgedthe attack with lightning fast reflexes before then catching the next punch and flipped into the air and landing by his broken blade. Picking the hilt up and looking at it before tossing it, the masked shinobi-detective slipped into a fighting stance and lunged forward. Akuha rushed and slid forward, going under him and as she did so, the back of her fist slammed into his ribs on the right side hard enough to knock him back a few good feet into some boxes, which shattered upon his striking them from the force Akuha had used in her blow.

Groaning, the blond pushed himself up and noticed something in his hand, undoubtedly it had been in one of the crates he'd broken through.

The object was a small, white gold bangle that had the design of what seemed to be a vampiric skull without a lower jaw, two pairs of small curved protrusions framed the skull in the shape of the skeletal outline of spread wings. The skull eyes seemed to be boring into him, searching for his soul.

Looking at it, Naruto felt strongly drawn - compelled, even - to dawn the band. Once it was on his wrist, a glowing, ethereal, flamberge-class blade that seemed to be made of dancing, pale blue flames spawned from his hand, both solid yet not solid, liquid, nor gas. The actual "blade" of the sword was somehow easy to describe, it rather oddly shaped, curving one way and then the other to make a wavy pattern until it reached the tip, which went straight up. The sword's energy even going as far as to coil up the length of his arm to his shoulder and formed sword's hilt in his right hand, the guard was in the shape a vampiric skull without a lower jaw, two pairs of small curved protrusions framed the skull in the shape of the skeletal outline of spread wings like the design on the bangle.

Naruto gawked at the weapon, his mask hiding his features save for his wide eyes. While he'd seen chakra-weapons before, this felt...different...somehow.

As he examined the spectral blade in awe, he felt the presence of another entity other than the Kyubbi enter his mind. This new sentience...it was willful, ravenous, and deranged from thousands of years of imprisonment.

Naruto cursed as the blade suddenly started to fly around. Widening his eyes as he was pulled through the air by the sword, Naruto yelped as it went in every direction it possibly could, seemingly to try and dislodge him. The sword even tried to flick him off of itself as it twisted around at its hilt. Grunting lightly, Naruto looked down and got an idea. Gritting his teeth as they came close to the ground, Naruto channeled some chakra into his feet and put them to the ground, sticking to it instantly. The blade then pulled on the blond, causing him to grit his teeth as he tried to hold onto the weapon.

Seeming to tell that it couldn't shake the masked blond from itself, the phantom blade turned inexorably toward him. plunged toward him and impaled him through the chest. Narutofellto his knees, transfixed by the mad spirit. His hand, still bound to the blade, formed a perverse, vicious circle as he felt his soul be gradually but relentlessly leeched away, absorbed slowly and torturously into the wraith-blade.

"Whatever's...doing this...you won't...take me...without a fight!"

With a massive, almost history-defying level of effort, the Konoha shinobi tore the wraith-blade from his chest. Gasping from the effort of the deed and how drained he was feeling from the effects of the wraith-blade, Naruto spread out his legs and twisted the sword down before plunging it down into the ground and held it there as the mad blade jerked his arm around in an attempt to finish the job and kill him. Gritting his teeth, Naruto held the sword down with all his might while it suddenly started to glow once more. As it did, darkness, light, fire, air, water, stone, and spiritual energy formed around both it and the blond, swirling around them in a rapidly shrinking tornado.

Growling lightly in his throat, Naruto then roared out while ripping the wraith-blade out of the ground, the glow of the blade growing stronger as he then swung the blade around into the tornado and dispersed it instantly. Panting heavily, Naruto then breathed a sigh of relief while looking down to the wraith-blade as its glow now blazed a purifying white flame before receding back into the bangle on his wrist. As it did so, he felt the madness of the spectral blade evaporate into nothing, leaving only a pure will and a profound senceof gratitude for his accomplishment resonated from the purified blade.

_'Oi Kyubbi...you alright?' _Naruto thought, contacting the Bijuu.

**"Yeah...Never thought I'd be grateful to the Rikudō Sennin. His jutsu that was used to form this improved seal shielded me from the soul-devouring properties of that blade. Even the portion of yang-chakra you took from me, purified, and added to your own reserves was beyond that wraith-blade's grasp thanks to this being a Rikudō Sennin-original Fūinjutsu. But I cannot stress enough that I have no desire to reiterate that experience. That wraith-blade is the same as the Shinigami, a soul-consuming entity beyond the hinderince of corporeal restraint. You can't block something that's insubstantial like that. Something that cannot be guarded against, save by something of a similar nature**** and feeds on the very soul of its victims...I confess I fear such things."** The fox said, sounding shaken.

Naruto made a point to avoid being on the receiving end of this sword again if the fox was scared of it.

A mad round of applause greeted his ears and broke Naruto away from his conversation with the fox demon, and he turned to see Akuha clapping up a storm for him so quiclky that her arms were nearly invisibly from how fast she was moving them, fat river-like tears akin to what Gai and Lee always had when they caused that unholy, touchy-feely sunset genjutsu to occur running down her face and a maniacally wide smile on her face.

"Bravo! Bravo I say! Truly magnificent! Even though I just saw it, I don't fully trust it to be within my ability to believe! What glorious persevering of spirit and defiance against an avatar of oblivion! "Time fades even legend, and the origin lost long ago, drowned in the backwaters of passing time. But its purpose remains. The blade beyond destruction save for that it could not devour its own soul, legend claiming it possessed by the spirit of The Champion of Both Sides, turning it from a blade empowered to drain those whom it slays of their lifeblood into one of a deeper need - a devourer of souls.". The weight of eternity drove that sentient spectral entity mad...and you gathered the shards of tattered sanity, reforged them, and gave the spirit of The Champion of Both Sides serenity of mind again...and all of it through nothing but sheer will! Bravo! Truly you are a thing of beauty in your resolve to accomplish such a deed!"

Akuha stopped clapping and wiped away her tears, yet kept the maniacal grin as a ravenous look gained dominance over her eyes as she gazed at the bangle. Her eyes lit beyond mere desire or simple hunger, no, rather it was a primal lust that spoke only of the unspoken biological arms-race between all things living and old as life itself, which was fueled by the raw instinct needed in order to achieve a greater power, that absolute lust for battle which seeks to fight and desires power, to overcome all vulnerabilities and surpass the current limitations of ability, shattering the enemy and destroying it without mercy. That instinct for slaughter carved deep inside all living things that sought to grow stronger and spurred them all in the relentless quest to become the unquestionable dominance within the world for the sake of the continued prosperity of its own kind.

Kneeling over to where the bangle was at her eye level, Akuha rushed towards it, and Naruto backed away, he was weary of what would happen if she got her hands on the soul-devouring wraith-blade. Akuha continued to scurry forward, as the Konoha ninja continued to back away.

"How profound... It's magnificent! Heheh...the Soul Reaver...thought to be lost countless eons ago and viewed as little more than a myth as a result. The Scion of Balance merely changed the sword's corporeal form using the same breed of ancient vampiric sorcery that was laid upon the sword to make it into a blood-consuming weapon after the Reaver blade was crafted in order to form the sword into something different in order to hide it...ingenious."

Naruto frowned, before feeling an impulse, most likely coming from the spirit of this "Champion of Both Sides" Akuha had mentioned, and willed the Reaver to return, the blade responding in kind, much to Akuha's visible delight, only now it glowed a bright golden yellow.

Naruto went wide eyed as he felt a build up of nature energy within the spectral weapon before it was all released as a blinding flash that illuminated everything to where nothing could be seen be either combatant.

Akuha snarled as she covered her eyes to shield them from the blast of blinding light. When it faded, she found much to her utter outrage that her target was gone. "Coward!"

As soon as that was said, a hard blow connected with her face, sending her backwards to land unceremoniously on her back. Akuha flipped to her feet with a growl and watched as the very shadows seemed to melt away as a darkness-based, temporarily invisibility spell wore off. As her adversary was exposed as he molted the darkness that had shrouded him, Akuha saw that the Reaver was still out, yet now it glowed with black and a deep, dark purple color.

_'So that was his game, not to retreat, but use the Reaver's supplementary abilities to give himself an opening through instantaneous successive use of the powers of light and darkness, two of the elemental powers with which the Reaver had been forged...clever! I will confess you are indeed a formidable adversary, Orenji Tenshi! Despite how the concept of fate is nothing but a myth invented by those too scared or weak-minded to choose their own path in life__, its more than mere chance that the Orenji Tenshi and the Kuroi Akuma have met one another, I see that now.' _

"I've never been one to run!"

The Kuroi Akuma threw back her head and laughed "Good! I'd have never forgiven you if you had turned tail when things have gotten interesting!"

"Seeing as I've got questions for you, I won't use the wraith-blade. However..." Naruto said, the Reaver retracting into the bangle and he held out his right hand as a spinning orb of woven light and compressed raw energy formed in his hand, the chakra picking up speed until it emitted a high pitched whine. Once the attack was ready, he dashed forwards, the hand with the orb outstretched.

_'That's...!' _Akuha though, dodging the Rasengan as her eyes went wide. Whoever this masked vigilante was, he had just shown he was a shinobi of the Elemental Nations, and from Konoha no less! He had to be! That had been the custom, signature offensive ninjutsu of the Yondaime Hokage himself and she knew that Konoha would never even consider allowing it to be learned by an outsider they were too paranoid a society! Ok..._**NOW **_she was _**PISSED**_**!** One of _them _was her enemy? After what had happened that day, a Konoha shinobi _dared _to face her?

A moment later, Naruto went flying, his entire chest blown open, knocked back and blew his legs below the knees off, the same happening to his arms bellow the elbows. All of the damage came from the force of a single attack he couldn't even see coming at all. The attack took out the entire far wall and some of the roof with it.

Yet somehow, Naruto remained conscious, but that was fading fast, even as he could feel the Kyubbi get to work regenerating him in order to keep itself alive seeing as it still needed its host to survive. Akuha marched twords him, her face full of hate and contempt as she marched up to him and glared at the masked blond.

"The "Kuroi Tensa Hougetsuga Tenshō Jigen-tou Mugetsu"...the deadliest offensive technique of the Hougetsu Jigen-tou secret technique of the barrier arts. I don't know how you survived it, but it doesn't matter. I was just going to kill you and take the Soul Reaver from you, Orenji Tenshi, but I've changed my mind...why kill you when I can savor every moment as I slowly rip you apart one second at a time. While I hate all humanity, Konoha holds a special place in my hate for stealing the life of the only person I have ever and will ever love from him. So you, my friend, are out of luck. When you wake, may you enjoy the devil's mercy."

The last thing Naruto saw before blacking out was Akuha's palm filling his vision as she reached for his head.


	5. Chapter 5

_He practically flew with how much and how high he was jumping as he felt the aura suddenly come out of seemingly nowhere. _

_She was back again, just like she promised yesterday!_

_He smiled and dashed to where she had told him she'd be, excited too much to notice the spite the people around him were shooting his way. He didn't care. _

_She was back, and that was all that mattered._

_He skid to a stop at the sight of his best friend. Her skin was pale, red eyes with a slit, and blackish blue hair. Black outfit._

_"You're here earlier...what's wrong?" he asked._

_"Jasmine. Its the anniversary of what happened to her." she said._

_He winced, his good mood becoming vapor. "Moonbeam-chan...I know I can't change what happened. But if there's anything I..." _

_She held up a hand, cutting him off. "I KNOW already. You're lucky you help me with dealing with what happened to her. Being around you may be exausting, but you're psychologically healthy for me to be with after what happened to her. Make it so I can't brood if I need to put up with you." Akuha said, seeming to twitch her lips, trying to smile._

_He smiled a little, a bit of warmth blosseming in him at that. Glad he was able to take her mind off her sorrows in some way. Even if he wasn't sure if he was just complimented or insulted._

_"Moonbeam-chan, thanks for letting me be there as your friend, then." he said._

_Akuha sighed, while she wasn't sure about the afterlife being real, she suspected that her late sister had set up her meeting this easy-to-love fool from beyond the grave to help her. The idea was a comfort._

_"And thanks for accepting the invatation...Baka-sama." she said, as he puffed up his cheeks like a pufferfish and glared at her. _

_"Don't call me that!"_

_The black-haired girl raised an amused eyebrow at him. "Make me."_

_He rushed at her with a raw-throated yell...and was facedown in the dirt five seconds later and Akuha was sitting cross legged on Naruto's back and she pumped her arms in the air,_

_"Beat ya, again." Akuha laughed. _

_Naruto groaned weakly, "You're heavy." He said, trying to get back at her for beating him so quickly._

_Akuha wiggled a bit, grinding into his back and put her hand to her ear, "What's that? You say: I can stay in this spot as long as I want AND enjoy a victory snack? Why you're such a good little friend to me, aren't you." She said in a baby voice as she pinched his cheek...then leaned over and with a chomp, sunk her fangs into the right side of his neck, right where his carotid artery was, and happily drank her fill for her breakfast._

* * *

Naruto awoke with a start to find his injuries had fully healed and his limbs had fully regrown. He was still in his outfit of the Orenji Tenshi, but his ninja tool pouches were gone. Naruto snickered. Good thing he'd added repair seals to his clothes before assuming this persona. And Akuha had even been kind enough to let him keep his mask on...then again he'd added a seal the that as well: it couldn't be removed by those he didn't trust. And what could be more mistrustful than trying to kill you then deciding to let you live only to torture you to death? But what was that just now? A dream? A memory?

He found he was shackled to the wall. A prisoner, his hands too far apart to be of any use in handsigh-making nor taijutsu, Naruto snickered. Too easy. While this Akuha girl somehow knew about Konoha (something which troubled him) she was clearly mistaken if she felt this could hold him.

"Heh...bakas...no idea who they're dealing with." the blond snickered before channeling wind-chakra into the angelic Farfallina Luna half mask portion of his steel mask, the chakra transforming the crescent-like design of the mask into a blade...and the key to his escape.

Before he could free himself however, the door to his prison opened and he looked up to see Akuha with a crowbar in hand.

"Oh...you're already up. Well, I was planning on the pain forcing you to wake up, but oh well. So straight to business...Tell me, what hurts more? A?" Akuha said before slamming the crowbar into Naruto's collarbone, "Or B?" She asked before using the crowbar like a golf club and smacking him between the legs, "Forehand? Or backhand?" she inquired, smaking his ribs on both sides, the right set of ribs with a forehand swing, then his left side's ribs with a backhand.

Naruto bit back a groan. Crazy bitch, what'd he do to piss her off so damn much?

"Hmm...guess I'll have to be back later." she said then left, slamming the door behind her.

"Be back later huh? Well sorry Toots, but I'll have to miss that appointment." Naruto said, jerking his head to the side causing an arc shapped blade of wind chakra to come off the Angelic Farfallina Luna half mask and cut through the shackle and then reached into his pocket and pulled out a simple hair pin before setting about picking the lock on the remaining cuff.

"Heh...can't keep a good shinobi down. Chakra and jutsu may be efficient, but nothing can top a little creativity, beforehand preperation, and good old elbow grease." Naruto smirked as the cuff noteably loosened and he was able to take it off himself. Once it was off, he saw something that surprised him: the bangle he had obtained at the wearhouse was still on his wrist.

"Whoa...she actually left this on me? Weird...with all the fuss and excitement she made over it, I was sure she'd have taken it from me." the blond said, staring at the bangle.

Pushing those thoughts aside, he turned his attention on how to get out of wherever he was before his tormentor came back.

He had to say, Akuha was quite the piece of work: a kung-fu gangster girl who has a history in the Chinese underworld. He snickered and shook his head. He had to confess that the girl had some real moves as far as combat...and that Kuroi Tensa Hougetsuga Tenshō Jigen-tou Mugetsu...to say it fucking hurt was like saying Orochimaru was a only little pale or Sasuke had only a minor anger problem.

It all pointed to one thing: he wanted to learn the technique!

She said it was from the "Moon Crushing Dimensional Sword" fighting style. He supposed that meant that MAYBE all the attcks had moon-based names...made sense, he supposed.

"Now how do I get out of here?" he wondered and pressed his fingertips against the wall.

Solid steel.

Naruto frowned, seeing as Akuha had told him she'd be returning, he couldn't afford to use chakra to cut his way out of here, if it took too long, he'd just be weakening himself, and he didn't like the odds for if he had to fight her in an inclosed space after wearing himself out. As if sensing his thoughts, the Reaver sprung to life and Naruto stared, this time it had augmented itself with fire.

"Ho...I can work with this!" Naruto laughed and stabbed the wall and felt a sense of sadisfaction as the flames melted through the metal. He quiclky set about carving an opening in the wall, then kicked to free up the new way out he'd made. Being careful to avoid the red-hot drops of melted metal, he dashed out of the opening he had just made.

"Huh?" Naruto said, stupified. "No way...she took me to these guy's base of operations since they had all the resorces she needed to make me suffer through whatever torture she was gonna do?" he couldn't help but laugh "Ho come on! Could this get ANY easier?"

* * *

"What the hell are you drinking?" one of the mobsters asked.

Akuha shrugged "Is that any of your business?" she snapped. Akuha was known to be in a bad mood if something reminded her of past in some way. Anyone who worked with Akuha knew that and that it was digging your own grave and jumping in it by bugging her in any way before she calmed down.

The mobster gulped and turned only to have a handgun put into his mouth, two more placed where his eyes were, one in each ear, and one aimed up each nostril.

"Sorry Feng...but this is a hell of a lot less painful than anything the Black Devil is gonna do." one said before all the triggers were pulled and the man's head exploded from the seven point blank shots and the body fell to the ground.

Akuha looked on with disinterest. this was nothing she hadn't seen before. Yet as much as the mobs disliked her, they knew she was good at what she did and that was why she was the cleaning crew for the mobsters of EVERY mob family in China...well...not counting the Wong family since they had an enforcer that was actually pretty decent. That thought brought up something she had picked up on by the way the mob trafficking worked. Akuha wasn't an idiot, she noticed that the Wong fmily had halted their activities and had attempted to convince the Miu to do the same right before this Konoha-teme in the costume showed up. Akuha frowned at that...they had known he was coming.

They had known he was coming, yet the guy wasn't a hit-man...that had to have meant he had been hired by Touhou.

Fuhai Touhou, one of the Dark Lords...same as her step-mother. Akuha fought back a cringe at that. Despite being brutal in terms of strength, she truly cared for her sisters, particularly Moka. She actually had a reluctance in fighting. For example, she did not really want to kill Akasha in front of Moka, and hesitated for a moment. She still regreted that day her actions had caused Moka to forceably prematurly awaken her hidden Shinso power and wake up Alucard. it wasn't suppose to turn out the way things had.

She recalled it all so clearly. While attacking Akasha with the secret technique of the barrier arts "Hougetsu Jigen-tou" she seemed to have the edge, though Akasha wasn't trying to fight back and instead was trying to get through to her...How the two of them were interrupted by Moka, who came back to get the Rosario Cross...Moka shouting at Akuha for hurting her mother and how, in the confusion, Akuha chopped Akasha in half, mortally wounding her, Moka's rage after seeing her mother being injured, showing her hidden "Shinso" power and kicked Akuha, sending her flying...

The Kuroi Akuma shivered at the memory bringing up phantom pains, but then she felt like laughing as she recalled how bewildered she'd been at Moka displaying the "Shinso" power since it wasn't suppose to be hereditary...then again, Akasha HAD explained she'd injected her blood into Moka when Moka was a newborn in order to save her life, so Akuha wondered why she'd been surprised now that she thought of it.

...Alucard awakening due to the "Shinso" blood becoming active again and completely destroying the family home easily. How she'd tried to save Moka, whom Alucard immediately attempted to drain of her blood to feed but how both of them were saved by Akasha. And how, much to Akuha's surprise, Akasha entrusted Moka to her 'big sister' before she sealed Moka's Shinso blood at the cost of her own life.

All of it.

Why had Akasha tried to get through to her instead of fighting back? Why had she had to give her life to activate the seal putting the outer-Moka into place and was then absorbed into Alucard to seal him from the inside? Damn it! Things were't suppose to go so wrong! Ok...so she wanted to destroy all mankind, but it wasn't her fault! Because of them, she'd been forced to see the one person (at least until she'd formed the bond she had with her sisters) she'd have given her life for be murdered and wasn't able to do anything to help him, wasn't she entitled to justice for that?

Her thoughts turned to the one bringing up all the dreadful memories and she snarled. Damn the Orenji Tenshi! There was just...something...something about him that reminded her of Baka-sama so much that it hurt. Konoha bastard probably laughing at imitating the person she had lost. She shivered recalling what was engraved in the darkest pit of her mind which spawned her hate. More than anything she recalled the words...

_"Relinquish your will and serve me. This is for Konoha...for the ninja world...I am the only one who can change this world for the better. Surely even a child can understand that what I aim to make the world into by shaping it into my own image and embracing my ideals is for the best? The people know not what they want. It's why they turn to men like me, we come into the world; kicking and screaming; violent and unstable. It is what we are. We cannot help ourselves, this is why, so long as men maintain free will, there can be no peace. _

_Emotions lead one to hate...and hate leads one to conflict and war. As long as there are those like you, this world is forever damned, fixing that is why I was given life. To be a shinobi is to sacrifice oneself. Closing your eyes to the sunlight, distinguishing yourself in the shadows. That is the true form of ninja. Self-sacrifice is a ninja's duty. To become the roots that grow in the dark and strangle the life out of all who oppose as you grow over them to enable the tree to feed because of their deaths._

_Making alliances with other countries, Shinobi villages, and trying to instill peace is not what a Shinobi does. We bring about war, we are supposed to kill without question, and we do it from the shadows with the public eyes of those around us being none the wiser about it. The only way for this village to survive is to make war with everyone and rule over all of the Elemental Countries, I am the only one fit to be in that position of power. Not you, not the Sandaime, not the Yondaime, not anyone else! So long as I live to see the vision of the world under my rule, I don't see the need to waste time mourning the dead and the useless people who serve me when they no longer can, I'm the only one who can change things. Even if it means I'm the only one left alive in the world to make that statement true. I won't be denied what should have __always _been mine. I am the greatest Shinobi in the world. You are nothing compared to me. Just like Sandaime, the Yondaime, and all the other so-called Hokages of the Leaf. But I'm unjustly seen as a warmonger and forced to watch as t_he ideals passed down by the Shodaime have brought about this village's destruction!__ Military power and fear is the only way to cause men to lay down their arms instead of compromise and diplomacy. In this world, power is the only thing that matters, nothing is true, and everything is permitted! __These_ are the fathomless truths! And I am the one meant to lead this world on the path to peace!" 

_"Bold words, boy! But just words. I have stood before a thousand men; all of them superior to you, and all of them dead – by my hand! __You're not like the others I have been able to capture. Who you are and what you do are twined too tight together for me to do anything about...and to rob you of one would deprive me of the other. You will not follow me, and I cannot compel you. You cling pathetically to the ideals that Hiruzen pratles on about too tightly, to embrace a serpent is to invite poison into your heart, and that is what you have done. It's an illness for which there is but one cure, Mine! I am sorry... truly I am. But I cannot allow a weapon I cannot master to fall into the hands of those that wish to force men to follow them against their will, that would be unwise. When a dog bites its master, it is to be put down. For the sake of all humanity within this wold, this place will be your grave."_

Akuha forced back her tears as the memory of the loss of stroked the flames of rage within her heart. When she learned the name of who had killed her beloved friend, she'd gone to the old man, but was infuriated to know that all the old leader could do was give the bastard an ultimatum: disband his personal, illegal black ops or face the penalty of death. The old snake had gone with disbanding his forces seeing as he was a warmongering coward and clung to his life like a leech.

Akuha had been furious and demanded to know why politics had to get in the way of justice. As it turned out, the civilian council members adored the war hawk, yet the shinobi that were loyal to the village wished to crucify the vile bastard. However, the fact remained that ninja were still people, they did not want to live somewhere without restaurants or shops or bath houses. If the old man had ordered the bloodshed-loving, death-worshiping relic dead, the ninja of the village would begin to suffer from lack of support services.

Her thoughts turned to her Baka-sama yet again as a bittersweet smile found its way to her lips, recalling how he had been, possessing a very specific personality, one like a wolf in a way. He was gentle, loving, utterly loyal to his friends, and mostly fearless but crushing and relentless towards those who endangered the ones whom he cherished. He was also very easily bored as was obvious with how often he fell asleep, and he was fairly brash at times.

She sighed softly, willing to give anything to have him back.

Pushing her thoughts of the past aside and returning to the present, Akuha realized she couldn't decide which torture to use on that bastard she'd fought. She'd started with tenderizing him using the crowbar, but now what? She could start with a Chinese torture. There were a few basics that came to mind with that idea. Most would be useless given his healing factor, but amusing all the same to use on the guy.

1. "death of a thousand cuts," where tiny and shallow, yet painful, cuts were made across the victim's body. Death could be months away, especially if the wounds were treated and healed before they started all over again.

2. sleep deprivation.

3. "The Ball." which consisted of fixing a person to a wall (in good cases with ropes, bad cases with nails) and tying a small ball all the way from the roof to the head of the victim. The rope would go back and forth hitting the person's forehead until it reached his brain-after many months-and he finally died. In the middle stage of the torturing process, the victim would be shouting in agonizing pain since he could feel how the blood from his forehead was reaching his eyes (sometimes causing blindness).

4. Using a Tean Zu, an ancient Chinese torture device originally designed for women, though it quickly appealed torturers for male victims. It's a relatively simple and yet painful torture, where a person's fingers were placed on a flat surface. Wooden sticks were placed between the fingers connected by strings. When a victim refused to talk or deliver information to the torturer, he would tighten the string a bit more causing the tables to crush the fingers. This torture was sometimes used in the West, for it did not damage the skin nor kill the victim.

5. Pao Luo, where a kiln in a brickyard is always kept hot between the temperatures of 150 to 176 degrees fahrenheit. Each fired brick is like a piece of burning hot metal when it's first taken out of the kiln. The victim is forcefully held him down against a pile of newly fired bricks.

6. "Force feeding," where the weakened victim has a thick, coarse, and often filthy plastic tube (one not designed for feeding at all), into a practitioner's wind pipe, lungs, and/or, esophagus. The so-called "food" that is poured into the tube has been known to include, but is not limited to: shit, urine, alcohol, saliva, bugs, uncooked corn meal with a high-concentration of salt, and drugs that induce diarrhea or vomiting. After the so-called "feeding" is over, the torturers then repeatedly force the tube in and out to cause severe pain and bleeding. Sometimes they leave the tubes in the practitioners' bodies overnight or even for days on end until they die from suffocation.

She didn't know which to pick...then there were so many other means of torture...she just couldn't make up her mind.

The door burst open and the mobsters looked up to see their leader. He was a thick-jawed man with watery, rat-like eyes, a hook nose, and his skin streached tauntly over his bones while his black hair was graying at the base. He wore a white maitre d' style tux and polished black shoes and his fingers were covered in rings.

The mob boss marched up to Akuha and glared at her.

"I brought you in to kill the orange bastard! You wanna tell me why this guy ain't dead? Why haven't you wiped this little smear off the face of the planet yet? I called you in because I wanted this man dead. When I say "dead," I mean seriously dead. Beaten, broken. His-head-mounted-on-my-wall kinda dead!"

"All in good time...but I want him to _suffer _first. I'm talking about subjecting him to every horrendous torture ever created and then end him after he sceams at me to kill him just to make the pain stop. Surely you can understand that can't you?" Akuha said.

The mob boss gave pause to that and nodded in understanding, a wicked grin formed on his face. "So I see..." the man chuckled.

Just then, an alarm rang out throuought the base.

"What the...? What the HELL is going on?" the mob boss shouted to his men, compleatly missing Akuha's smirk.

"My opposite seems to have made a get-away. Shall I persue?" the vampiress asked rhetorically with a laugh.

* * *

Naruto panted as he dove behind a steel screen, the sound of automatic gunfire striking metal on his heels "I'm SO gonna get that Ero-Otaku for this! I love this! Good ol' uneven odds...I missed ya babe!" he laughed then used a Shinra Banshō Dōka no Jutsu to sink into the ground.

"Dōka Tetsu Sōsō!" Naruto called out, at his command, all the iron turned itself into sand and swarmed the mobsters, leaving them buried in metal powder, while he wouldn't use the jutsu to kill them, it was a convenience to trap someone.

"I so love these assimilation techniques." Naruto said before pulling out a spy camera, snapping pictures of the room he was in, it was a firearm manufacturing area, complete with a shooting gallery to test the freshly-built guns.

Nodding to himself, Naruto pulled out a scroll marked with the Kaijin for "evidence" and sealed the spy camera into it before slipping it back into his ninja supply pouch.

So far, he'd gathered enough evidence to pin the mob boss with theft, auto theft, bank robbery, money laundering, drug trafficking, conspiracy to blow up banks in order to cause an ecomomic collapse, blackmarket weapon sells, blackmail, murder, fifty different types of fraud, and plans to become an internasional cyindicate.

However, there was nothing on the art bombings. But there were mentions of blackmarket income that were worth as much as the art pieces that had been destroyed in the bombings. That would take some looking into since weapons could be worth that much as well. But it wasn't enough, he still had too many unanswered questions, like how that Di Yu chick he'd met played a role in this.

He needed more pieces if he wanted to put the whole picture together.

Not wanting to dwell in one place for too long, Naruto quickly ripped a vent cover from the wall and crawled through it. Not a second later, Akuha burst into the same room and gaped, then noticed something shifting under the "iron sand" and plunged her hand into the powderized metal and pulled out one of the men that had been buried, coughing and sputtering as he coughed up the iron that had gotten into his mouth.

"Thaaaa...Akuha." the man said, paling as he saw who had pulled him out, wishing he was still buried alive.

Akuha smiled sweetly at the man as she set him on his feet "Where did he go?" she asked kindly, making the mob member nearly pee himself...Akuha was NEVER sweet, nor did it take a geniuse to know who she was talking about.

"I...I lost track of him when I got buried!"

A second later, Akuha's plam smashed into the mobster and he crumpled, doubling over.

"Fine then...if you're of no use in finding the guy..." the black-wearing vampiress hissed, her face contorted into a snarl as her previous mood evaporated instantly. Akuha delivered a Kyusho-jitsu to the mobster's body and he went slack before she forced his head to go between his legs before Akuha slammed the man's jaw down and forced him to bite off his own penis before she tore out the man's throat.

Now where did her real target go? Akuha looked up and noticed one of the vents missing from the wall.

Just perfect...where was he going to exit at? Akuha shat down in a meditative stance and focused on a special ability of Vampires: the Youki Detector

Vampires could use this ability to detect the presence of other monsters by sensing the demonic aura around them, helping to find hidden enemies. This works similar to a bat's echolocation, except Vampires wait to sense their opponent's aura rather than send out a pulse on there own and then receiving the returning pulse.

Since that bastard detective had the Reaver, she'd find him by detecting the powers of the ancient vampire weapon.

All she had to do was wait.

* * *

Naruto looked around, after getting out of the vent, he'd ended up in a room covered in a plethora of images depicting old-fashioned Samurai and Shinobi battling one another, not so odd, but the depictions seemed to be partially real as they also managed to form out of the walls.

"Weird…" Naruto mumbled while walking over to one side, frowning when he saw that it was armor that had somehow been embedded into the wall. Looking to the opposite side, he saw the other half of the armor was there in a similar situation, while eight swords were scattered amongst the depiction, handles or blades sticking out of the walls. Frowning for a moment more, Naruto quickly turned as the gates to the arena slammed shut. "I've got a bad feeling about this…" Naruto mumbled before narrowing his eyes and looking all around himself, then heard a slow, steady clapping.

"I applaud your ability, Orenji Tenshi, it seems I have underestimated your abilities...so now I must end you with my own hands._"_

"Who are you?" Naruto demanded, summoning the Reaver. "Face me! Or are you afraid?"

The one clapping stepped into the room. He was a thick-jawed man with watery, rat-like eyes, a hook nose, and his skin streached tauntly over his bones while his black hair was graying at the base. He wore a white maitre d' style tux and polished black shoes and his fingers were covered in rings.

"Greetings...I am ZuZin, head of the Dai Li Ba Sing mob. Now since I had to call in the Kuroi Akuma, it seems only just that you see what was given to me by those I had allied myself with. Now look at the power I command!" ZuZin exclaimed while his body pulsed then seemed to evaporate, a black/violet miasma forming where he stood and then quickly spreading outwards.

Raising his arm and calling up the Air Reaver, Naruto staved off the miasma and then widened his eyes as he watched the mob boss's smoke form pulse once more.

The armor and swords that had been embedded in the walls instantly began to shake before breaking free and flying towards the leader of the Dai Li Ba Sing mob. The eight swords began to spin behind the smoke the man had turned into in a circle as the armor formed around the miasma. Last was a mask that flew down from the ceiling and spun in mid-air for a moment before flying onto the "face" of the now living armor as it began to hover off of the ground. The armor was that of a samurai however was a tarnished gold in color, replacing the body of a man within it was nothing but the strange purple-miasma, the mask it was wearing was that of a snake, black in color with painted red eyes and purple markings.

"I confess I'm a false, second-born hybrid ayashi who gained his power through injections of actual monster's power, a monstrel, as it were if you seek to call me something fancy. But this power has been useful to me. Now you wretched meddler, prepare to die!" The armor stated while throwing its arms to the sides, causing the eight swords behind it to form a single line behind it while the Miasma around them began to swirl, blocking any exists and making the blond gap for a moment.

"Well...that's no good at all..."

The swords launched themselves at Naruto but he flipped and the weapons as they zoomed under him, only for ZuZin to blitz forward and smash the blond into the ground, grabbing his throat and started to choak him.

"This power is control refined to an art form! What can you do against me?" ZuZin said.

"Art form eh? I've only ever respected ONE artist and you know what he told me?" Naruto asked as he slammed his hand on the samuri armor, causing the Japanese Kaijin for "transient" to form on the part that came contact with his plam. No sooner had that happened than Naruto pulled a quick substitution to get away, making a handsighn as he did so.

"ART IS AN EXPLOSION!" he yelled as the kaijin went off destroying the armor compleatly.

"Ha! now THAT'S the impact of the Bakuton: Shunshin no Geijutsu!" Naruto shouted then stopped. Ah great...he was channeling Deidara's personality enough to where he'd titled the technique "bomb release: art of a single moment"...no one must ever learn that.

Naruto was brought out of his musings as he noticed a figure stumbeling out of the smoke from the explosion. And a very battered ZuZin emerged, looking compleatly pissed and not to mention compleatly nude due to explosion destroying his clothes.

"You...you...Damn you Orenji Tenshi!" ZuZin screamed as he stood there trembling. This couldn't be happening, he wouldn't accept this, he was ZuZin, head of the the mob of "Impenetrable Control"! Yet this one man had caused his illusion of total control of every situation to be shattered so brutally that he didn't know how to deal with it.

"Wait a minute...if you wanted to kill me, you could have just gone into my body and killed me in your miasma form, but you didn't because you can only use your miasma form on inadament objects, can't you?" Naruto suddenly realized.

ZuZin's eyes widened in shocked horror, how had that damn detective noticed that? The monster whose blood he'd been injected with was an Animator-he couldn't use his power to directly kill anyone, it was why he had the samuri armor. With a shout of rage, ZuZin rushed forward and smashed his fist into the side of Naruto's face, but it felt as though he'd been struck in a pillow fight to Naruto.

"That's it? You disreguarded your physical skills in favor of power that had to be handed to you that much?" Naruto asked, appaled as the complete lack of force that was in the blow...hell...Sakura's tits were bigger than the amount of physical attribute development this guy had, and Sakura was flat as a sheet of glass!

A backhanded punch sent the boss flying and smashed into the ground. As he got up, ZuZin suddenly laughed as Naruto pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "You think this will matter? Soon my allies will aid me to restore my powerbase and..."

"Actually...you're of no further use to them. Why do you think I brought this guy here after I had beaten him? It was to remove an annoying loose end." a voice said and a second later, ZuZin's body fell to the ground, blood spurting from the stub that was his neck, his head absent, Naruto turned to see Akuha dribbling the severed head against her chest, knees, and the sides of her feet as if it were a soccer ball, not paying any attention to the blood that came from it and gave her smooth complexion a haunting look to it as it splashed on her face and clothes.

She wore the same clothing as when they'd faught in the warehouse, traditional Chinese kung fu uniform that was black with red frog buttons and red rollback cuffs, black pants and red tabi socks with black kung fu shoes. And finally taking up the whole of the back of her shirt was the Chinese character for "blood" in fiery crimson red. Yet a mask hung at her hip. Akuha's steel mask was that of a Daikijin, a pair of horns flowing out of its long spiky white hair from the forhead with padding over the ears. The other addition to her outfit was a pair of black gloves with red occult stars within a circle over the back of each fist. On the palms too, Naruto was willing to bet. Still, seeing the added to her outfit, Naruto couldn't help himself but ask.

"What's with the mask and gloves?"

The vampiress snorted in amusment "Look whose talking."

"Hmm...well score one for you there, at least my outfit is more snazzy though." Naruto said.

Punting the severed head away, the vampiress raised a brow at him as her hands rested on her hips. "Anyone ever tell you you're weird?"

Under his mask, Naruto gave a smirk. "So? Being weird…it ain't bad. Weird just means different and that's good. Genius is overrated…people like me, the so-called 'idiots', we got imagination," with assurance Naruto explained as he held his right arm out. A faint electrical spark surrounded his arm along with a slight breeze coming from the limb.

Having learned that lightning results from static electricity because the wind generates friction between the air and particles suspended in the atmosphere. Friction causes the electrical charges in the air to separate in the same way they do in "Static Landscape". In the atmosphere however, there is significantly more electricity resulting in the potential production of hundreds of millions of volts of electricity, he'd come up with a trick using his wind chakra, a "mimicry lightning release" as it were. Best of all, it allowed him to use raiton-based jutsus using futon. It wasn't his second chakra element, but simply a deceptive use of his first one: wind.

What could he say? He just loved being the out-of-the-box maverick. He soon ceased the flow of his chakra, ending the jutsu as he clenched his fist tightly, "On the battlefield knowledge means jack shit. You've gotta rely on tenacity, courage and heart. Screw the perceptions of what others think. That's just what I feel defines being a warrior."

Again, Akuha felt that dreadful sense of _familiarity_. This guy...something about him...she knew him from somewhere, she was sure of it. Akuha couldn't help but feel a chill run down her spine. She wouldn't say it, but this guy...he was making alarms go off in her head, like she was missing an important detail. As though she was missing something big with this Konoha ninja. Something that was flashing before her, yet she couldn't see.

She pushed that away and considered what she knew of the guy so far from her last fight with him as she doned her Daikijin mask.

A Dou-type martial artist uses anger to exceed their limits. As such, they tend to be aggressive in combat, and very rarely stray from the offensive. At some cases, they are even bestial. Users have to rely heavily on instincts and brute strength when fighting.

On the opposit hand of Dou was Sei. A Sei-type martial artist fights not with power or anger, but with skill and wit. These principle requires a state of calmness and a clarity of mind.

Satsujin-ken, the killing fist, was a belief among that martial arts were created to kill and destroy...Katsujin-ken which literally meant "the saving fist" countered that as it was the belief that martial arts were created to save and protect.

If she had to judge this guy, the detective was a combination Dou/Sei-type practitioner of the way of Katsujin-ken...pure goodie-goodie that relied on outthinking his opponents yet wasn't afrid of a direct head-to-head fight on the frontlines in a battle. Nothing she couldn't handle.

"Youho Saishusui style technique: Kuroi Narraku Chishō!" Akuha cried, launching a palm thrust at him, a giant, eithral blood red skull with curled horns comming it where a person's fingers would be on there hand in a open-plamed claw shape rushed towards Naruto, yet he stood firm rather than move out of the way of the phantasmic assuilt.

"Amaterasu Shosen!" He held out his left hand and the cross on the palm of his glove glowed and a cross made of shining white light shot out of the cross on the glove's palm. The cross and the skull slammed into one another head on and exploded in a shower of pink light from the colors of the two attack's colors mixing.

The Kuroi Akuma gaped. What the hell? The 'Black Hell Blood Palm' was one of the advanced techniques of the Youho Saishusui style she'd created...and the Orenji Tenshi had not only countered it, but had done so with a technique that was the polar opposite of her own!

"By my translation that was called 'Heavenly Light Enchanted Palm'...heheh...I'm so gonna kill you..." Akuha said flatly, making a mental note never to get hit by that. If physical crosses surpressed vampiric power and resulted in the vampire being weakened as a result of that, she didn't want to find out what one made of _energy_ would do.

Akuha slipped into the modern, tournament-allowed version of Muay Thai, dodging a blow from Naruto and countering with a flying knee, which was followed up by a series of jabs, forearms and elbows to keep the blond from getting any breathing room. Finally, Akuha caught him with a forearm shot to the jaw, disorienting and stunning him, then a gut shot and a powerful front kick to his ribs.

Naruto kneed Akuha in the stomach, making her double over as the wind was knocked out of her. As she did so, he grabbed the collar of her and headbutted her but Akuha attempted to gorge his eyes with the puseido-horns on her mask but he lept over her. After that, he grabbed her arm and twisted it backwards while smashing the point of his other arm's elbow into her shoulder hard enough to nearly dislocate it.

Akuha grit her teeth to bear the pain then twisted around and caught Naruto in a triangle hold and flung him off her. He used his mometum and thrust his hands out, rolling into a summersault to properly break his landing. As he did so, Naruto threw something at Akuha's feet, it was a black, round pellet the size of a gumball that beeped furiously as it struck the ground. It suddenly exploded in a flash of white light and smoke, Akuha covered her eyes as she was blinded, only to realize the smoke wasn't ordenary as it felt like her skin was being pricked at by countless red-hot needles and she couldn't breath.

"Tear gas and mace added to a flash grenade pellet." Naruto said with a smirk in his tone. While it wasn't common knowlage, Naruto was actually a successful chemist. He'd first come up with the trick that had allowed him to think that gadgit up when he'd mixed stink bombs, smoke bombs and itching poeder togeather to create a "torment gas bomb" back when he was the immature prankster. Thanks to Kiba, the Inkazuka clan had..."volenteered"...to test the effects. Kiba had to stay away from home for almost five months less he suffer the wrath of his own family for bringing that fate upon them.

Ah...those were some good times.

Akuha hacked like mad and her nose, eyes, skin, and lungs were burning. She couldn't breath, the gas was too thick. For once in her life, she hated being a vampire. Straining to avoid passing out, she quickly alterd the Jigen-Tou technique to phase out her body and the gas no longer effected her, save for the results that were already done, thankfully they were no longer getting worse.

"You...you DICK! Do you have ANY idea how much that flash/gas bomb of yours feels like with enhanced senses?" Akuha screamed in fury, glaring at him with red, adgitated eyes as best they could focuse as they still teared up from the gas while spots danced in her vision.

"I used myself as the guinea pig, you think I don't?" Naruto said then noticed how Akuha wasn't hacking to the point where it seemed she'd turn inside out as badly and the smoke from the grenade pellet passed _through _her rather than around her form. But that had to mean...Naruto groaned while rubbing his temples from the sudden headach. "My kingdom for an asprine...not another damned simi-dimensional phase defense...as if Madara wasn't enough!"

Akuha caught on to what he said as she strained to recover from the effects of his gadget. "You've encountered this type of defense before?" she asked, surprised.

Naruto sighed and decided to explain since he knew attacking was useless now. "Yeah, while you're overcoming the effects of that toy of mine, you're a sitting duck unless you use this type of defense, with your senses, it'll be a while before you can actually recover, but my attacks'll just pass through you. You've got one foot in this dimension and the other in a diffrent one. But it works both ways: I may not be able to hit you while you're using this type of defense, but you can't harm me without needing to solidify youself. If you don't fully step into this dimension, it'll just be a stalemate since I can't harm you, but you can't harm me."

"Oh can't I?" Akuha challenged with a vicious, cat-like smirk gracing her features.

Naruto paled, this technique didn't share the weakness of the one Madara used? Please be bluffing!

Getting into a crouching stance and her arm, and gathering her aura, the Black Devil coated her arms with lethal doses of malevolent energy and was ready to strike. Akuha swung her arms in static blurs. Slashes of energy were launched at allocated directions and they blitzed through the air at the blond.

Naruto yelped and just barely avoided getting slashed to pieces, a log taking his place, but still Akuha kept up the attack, and reamined in the same spot no less!

"Ho...did I forget to mention if one masters the Jigen-Tou, they can use it for long-ranged combat as well? Silly me!" Akuha laughed as she continued her assault with the technique of Fuhai Touhou's creation.

"HOW ARE YOU ABLE TO STILL USE THIS THING FOR OFFENSE?" Naruto shouted as he ran to avoid getting cut to ribbions.

"Ho? Hoping to learn the Jigen-Tou are you?" Akuha teased, enjoying seeing her enemy dash around like a headless chicken in an attempt to avoid getting cut up with her Moon Crushing Dimensional Sword.

"Yeah I'm hoping to learn it...THEN SKIN THE TEME WHO MADE THE TECHNIQUE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Naruto shouted, dodging a diagonal slash that would have split his head in two.

Akuha snickered, all things considered, she found that funny seeing as Konoha had a never-turn-on-your-allies bullshit ideology...after all, if it weren't bullshit, the shriveled up warmonger would have been put to death years ago.

"The Jigen-Tou is Touhou Fuhai's technique. He's had who knows how long to figure out how to overcome that flaw in dimensional phasing! The Jigen-Tou allows the user to postpone the dimension in which they exist, enabling them to go through all matter, and create the ultimate blade. However...a blade, in the end, is just a blade. Nothing more than a mere weapon, it's value depends on the person wielding it."

Akuha suddenly vanished into a static blur, only to reappear before Naruto with her palm on the ninja's stomach. _"N-No! What speed-"_

Spontaneously, Naruto was thrown brutally onto the opposing wall by a powerful shockwave expelled from Akuha's palm and the shinobi smashed through the wall behind him, bringing half of it down on him in a pile of rubble.

Akuha dusted her hands and smirked. But as she turned around and started to walk away, she suddenly froze and whipped around to see a figure rise from the wreckage, but it wasn't the Orange Angel...or even human at all for that matter.

At first sight it appeared to have blue skin, but upon closer examination it was nearly impossible to even think that the creature had any flesh from how sickly and malnourished it looked. Despite this, the creature possessed visible muscle on its lean figure, but the cloven hands and feet on the tips of its appendages seemed to big and awkward for the creature to possibly move. The remnants of a pair of boots and gauntlets partially covered the feet and hands, and a brown shroud with a white symbol on it covered its shoulders and anything below its eyes, which were just white, without irises or pupils and seemed to be always narrowed regardless of expression. It had black hair that was parted at the center and hang down, the bangs trailing down past where the shroud hid its face. Its ribs stuck out, and its spine was visible through where its vital organs should have been, as was its pelvis, barely covered by a thin layer of blue flesh stretched over the bone.

Akuha gasped, eyes going wide. No way...was that...?

The figure lunged at her, it's three claws aimed at her. Akuha stood there, once again going into her simi-dimensional phase defense, thinking her new opponet would merely pass through her. But she was utterly stunned when the figure tackled her and knocked her to the ground, the cloven claws digging into her shoulders. There was the wet noise of parting flesh and then the sensation when talons struck bone.

Crying out in pain and ever greater surprise, Akuha reached around and grabbed the being by their short hair. With a firm grip she tore the person off her back, doing further damage to a bloodied hide and flung her attacker away. It would seem that Akuha's reputation was well earned. Her gapping injury exposed her back vertebrae and a part of her rib cage, yet she remained on her feet, blood dripping down her legs to stain the floor.

Rolling with the toss while simultaneously spinning to face the vampiress again, the blue figure slid to a stop before it raised both hands and cupped them in front of each other. Focusing, an orb-shaped bolt of mentally compressed air formed in the being's hands before they shot the bolt of force forward. It flew and struck Akuha in the chest, sending her flying back and she phased through the wall behind her.

Dashing through the wall, again, Akuha stood in front of the being, then did something utterly surprising: She got on her hands and knees, head down and eyes cast onto the ground. Bowing in full subjugation and respect.

"I was foolish...a being able to shift between the physical and spirit realms...of course you'd know how to harm those with similar skills...it's truely an honor to bear witness to you in battle, even if I am the one who stands against you...Raziel, Champion of Both Sides." Akuha said, her head still down and her tone reverent.

The creature raised a brow at that and then it's form flickered and then glowing energy was all drawn to it's wrist. As the creature seemingly melted into energy that flowed like water being poured out of a pitcher and it all gathered and the bangle while the creature was replaced with the detective she was facing.

"So...you let him use your body as a medium for him to manafest himself." Akuha said, rising with a smirk and a glare aimed at the detective. "Well...that removes the dependability of my Jigen-tou. So I guess this needs to be the old fashioned way then."

"Then let's dance." Naruto said.

A second later, Naruto and Akuha grappled with one another, tightly clasping each other's hands hard enough to draw blood, their eyes narrowing, mouths both set in a grim line, a power struggle now in the works.

Naruto smiled first, and his opponent mirrored him in kind.

As one, a shout worked its way up their throats, ripped its way out of their mouths, Naruto was the first to release, and Akuha winced as three lines of blood appeared upon her face as her mask was breached, set on her left cheek from his wickedly sharp claws.

Moments later he doubled over from a vicious kick in the gut, one that collapsed his stomach inward before he disappeared from sight in a flash of yellow light, now coming from behind her.

His fist passed through air, as he hit an afterimage, which soon faded away, leaving a rather furious blond in its wake.

Akuha suddenly appeared behind him and with a quick movement of her arms, snapped the blond's neck...only for his to vanish in a ploom of white smoke as the real Naruto came in from above, his hands intertwined, and he smashed down hitting her solidly on the head.

A triumphant growl escaped him, as she was knocked flat to the ground, only for her hands to slap out, breaking her fall, and allowing her to pivot Her left leg into his neck in a violent jarring kick.

He cried out in pain, that blow snapping his head to the right due to the impact, yet he cartwheeled with the blow and and landed on his feet.

Seeing their opponent still revved to continue the fight, they each cocked a fist back, then shot towards each other, Naruto entering his sage mode as he rushed Akuha.

And when they connected with the fist of the other, a shockwave created from a mix of Naruto's gathered natural energy and Akuha releasing her own supernatural energy from her body at the exact point of impact spread out, driving them apart, and back into the ground.

The two titans couldn't help but smile as they skidded backwards, but Naruto slowed his skid early by applying chakra, and upon grinding to a halt, he laughed aloud, even as his sage mode faded.

"Not bad, Black Devil, however...I'm just getting started!" he said, as a orange chakra shroud covered him and energy danced off his body like flames. He knew this was going to be risky, using his fully controlled tailed beast mode for too long in a fight this firce would most likely kill him like Bee had warned him. But there wasn't much choice if he wanted to keep pace with his opponet.

_This power...It almost feels like...!' _Akuha thought, before a loud roar erupted over the battlefield.

As Naruto roared, his demonic chakra extended outwards with devastating results. This outward destructive sphere of chakra was so intense it began to destroy the surrounding landscape and violently push back onto Akuha.

Quickly realizing the seriousness of the situation, Akuha began to channel huge amounts of concentrated energy before a massive explosion erupted around her body, but leaving herself very much unharmed.

When the shockwaves of the collision of energy fadded, Naruto gazed at the young woman before him in wonderment as she raised her hand towards him spoke, tone laced with pride.

"I'm impressed! Not many even last this long against me, so feel proud of yourself for forcing me to act truly serious."

Naruto's only reply was to quickly charge towards his target before leaping into the air while spinning his body to perform a flying round house kick.

As the kick came closer, Akuha raised her forearm to block the attack. Naruto grunted in annoyance when his leg connected to her arm and she remained still, not even registering the kick at all.

"My turn!" shouted Akuha before grabbing his ankle using the same arm she used to block his attack with before throwing him. Naruto, however, was able to flip mid air and come skidding across the ground. When he looked up, he saw that the vampire was now rushing at him with incredible amount of speed.

She threw a punch directed at the shinobi's jaw only to have her fist get caught by the said boy who winced slightly at the strength behind the punch. Blocking out the pain, Naruto sent a kick to the girl's midsection before letting go of the girl's fist and kneeing her in the chin sending her skidding back a bit, but it wasn't enough to make her lose balance. As Naruto went to follow up with another attack he was surprised when the girl smirked before stomping both feet into the ground as he leaped into the air and delivered a roundhouse kick to Akuha's jaw, causing her to snap her head clockwise.

Naruto was only half surprised when Akuha's head snapped back in his direction with a sickening smile glued to her face. Akuha quickly grabbed hold of his arms before heaving her feet out of the ground and kicking Naruto with such speed and force, that it seemed like he was hit by a blur.

As the boy came crashing to a halt on the wall, he slowly eased himself out of the hole before ducking under a punch aimed at his chest as the force behind the punch that almost connected was enough to demolish that part of the wall leaving a gaping hole where her fist had made contact.

Naruto appeared underneath Akuha before delivering an upward kick to her chin sending her skywards. As she soared through the air, Naruto then jumped after her before appearing behind her as he grabbed onto her midsection to keep her from escaping while pinning her arms to her sides.

As Akuha felt herself getting closer to the ground, she closed her eyes while Naruto released himself from her as she went crashing head first into the arena floor.

"I ain't done yet!" yelled Akuha from inside the crater that was just made.

Naruto couldn't defend himself from Akuha as she vanished from his view only to appear in front of him to deliver am unbelievably powerful punch to his abdomen. The result ended up making Naruto go airborne with a great amount of blood shooting out of his mouth. A second later, she appeared behind him while he was still in the air and launched another powerful kick to his back.

Naruto groaned in pain from the two bone breaking attacks, before he shrieked in pain as another punch slammed into his chest. He felt Akuha's smooth hand wrap around his neck as she pulled him out of the hole with little effort as blood from his mouth began to travel down passed his chin and onto her hand.

Naruto stared into the Black Devil's red eyes, which held no pity, no remorse, just cold ruthless eyes staring into his own broken and bruised form.

"You did well to get this far and you gave me a harder fight than I had anticipated, I'll give you that. But it's over, give up." Akuha said.

"Why don't you? While I still have the strength to move even one fingertip just a little, results can change as much as I want 'em to as long as I've got the will to move forward without giving up!" Naruto spat.

Akuha twitched and her grip on his throat tightened, grit that wouldn't give up and a spirit that refused to waver...was mocking Baka-sama some kind of sport for this guy?

Akuha jarred as she was suddenly hit on the chest and sent flying, crashing into the ground and tumbling as she landed ten times harder than she should have.

Gasping, Naruto stood shakely as he watched as Akuha struggle to get up. Her pride and determination refusing to admit defeat.

"Shit, shit, shit…!" Akuha spat painfully, holding her chest. The vampire was practically in a state hyperventilation. That was when she realized what kind of move she'd been struck with.

"That was my...!" Akuha coughed, then looked up at her enemy in shock "Who ARE you? How do you know my Youho Saishusui style? HOW? I've only shown it to ONE person and he was stolen from me! How DARE you continue to mock his memory!"

Suddenly, Naruto disappeared, leaving a trail of wind at his vacated place. Switching her sights upwards, Akuha saw the orange angle descending at her. The blond sped at the vampire and stormed a foot on her. Akuha evaded the assault but the aftershock wounded her. Clutching her midriff, Akuha grinned haughtily. "Not bad."

Naruto said noting, but vanished in a flash of yellow light. The black haired vampire leaped away, but she was unable to avoid a few shurikin that embedded on her arms. Akuha landed on the other side of the chamber and panted tediously. Assaying her injuries, Akuha licked the dripping blood from her arm and smirked. "Aiya, I was careless. You caught me from behind. But that won't happen twice.

Naruto pummeled the ground with a fist loaded with chakra, shaking the chamber with tremendous quakes. Akuha did a few back-flips to avoid the impact and dexterously swung her arms, discharging energized waves at the masked blond. Naruto leaped to the sky and dodged all of the dangerous projectiles and as soon as he landed, rammed Akuha with a sudden burst of acceleration, knocking the black haired vampire onto the ground.

Akuha jumped to her feet before darting towards the Konoha shinobi with vicious conviction; everything in Akuha's view was a blurry pause of motion as she ripped the fabric of time and disappeared in a blast of sonic shock...just as Naruto used his perfect Jinchuriki form's speed again.

With a clothesline from hell by Naruto preforming against her, Akuha slammed onto the unforgiving ground in a horrendous impact and thick flakes of dark smoke arose.

Recovering from the previous assault, Akuha blitzed away from the crumbly debris before reappearing behind her orange enemy. Without hesitation, the black haired vampire sent a devastating kick at Naruto's waist, successfully hurling the ninja soaring through another wall and the outcome was disastrous as another defenceless wall was demolished.

Akuha grinned vicisously as she dashed after her prey. Only to stop as she noticed the wall covered a hidden store room filled with explosives and a large computer terminal with ZuZin's face on screen. The Orenji Tenshi took one look at the setup as he flipped to his feet before making a comment. "Whoa...something tells me this guy was a fan of the Fallout series video games. This is such a rip-off of Mr. House..." Naruto muttered.

"If you are seeing this, then I have met my end, however, since I planned on killing the Black Devil anyways, I suppose this works out." the digital ZuZin said.

With that a 0:20 appeared on the screen and began to count down.

"I hate it when they do that…" Naruto said before rushing out of the area, only to stop at a piercing scream of agony. He skid to a stop while turning around to see one of ZuZin's swords implie Akuha with through her knees horizontally all the way to the hilt, holding them together.

"SHIT!"

Naruto ran past Akuha, picking her up bridal style in the process just as the timer hit zero and the two jumped out of a window and found they were on the twenty-second floor of an office building, the explosion sending them flying forward as the heat nidded at them, aiming to end their lives. With a final flash of yellow caused by the use of his controlled Jinchuriki form's Jikūkanjutsu, the orange and black duo landed in the grounds of the Wong family's home, sprawled out in a heap.

Naruto felt like his lungs were on fire, he could feel his muscles were nearly torn apart and that he was suffering from blood loss. From the blood pouring out of his left eye he could only assume that his vision had gone out in that eye as well. '_I… can barely move anymore. My… my body… won't listen to me.' _Naruto's very thoughts were racked with pain.

Naruto coughed up more blood as he slumped down onto the ground. His vision blurred and his eyes stung.

Akuha grit her teeth and tore the sword out of her legs and turned to the one who she owed her life to, enraged by his actions.

"Why?" Akuha hissed, looking down as her fingers curled forming fists.

"Why what?" Naruto asked as he removed his mask to keep the combination of the residual heat and the repair seals kicking in causing his mask to be burnt into his skin. It was difficult with his body feeling so beaten, but he had to if he wanted any proper air seeing as his mask was filling with his blood.

"WHY'D YOU SAVE ME YOU SONNOVABITCH?" Akuha screamed. She'd rather be dead then owe a Konoha shinobi...after what happened and what she had gone through, after everything her greif had turned in into so she wanted Alucard's power...she couldn't bare it!

"I remembered something...at least I think it was a memory...of telling someone you look like I'd keep them safe because they were invaluably precious to me. And I keep my oaths no matter what."

Hearing that reminded her of the one she'd had stolen from her and rounded on the detective...only to stop dead. "B-Baka-Sama?" Akuha gasped, her eyes widening as she looked at the face under the mask of the Orenji Tenshi. She felt her body go rigid, a look of disbelief on her face and body shook, this couldn't be!

There was only one way to be sure. She grabbed his head in her hands and yanked him towards her and sank her fangs into his throat.

As the crimson fluid rushed from the confines of his flesh and into her mouth, Akuha's eyes widened in shock. This taste...the undertones of energy...there wasn't any doubt. IT WAS HIM! HE REALLY WAS HONESTLY AND TRULY ALIVE!

She released him and just stared. Gotta give her boy points at the very least...he came all the way from the dead to make this shindig happen. Her hands flew to her mouth in a silent scream, guilt over the previous duel they'd had washing over her. She'd used the Kuroi Tensa Hougetsuga Tenshō Jigen-tou Mugetsu on him...SHE'D TRIED TO KILL HIM WITH HER OWN HANDS!

"Uh..." Naruto said, seeing the girl was going into an atomic-level emotional and mental breakdown "You ok Akuha-san?"

Hearing him call her something other than "Moonbeam-chan", Akuha snapped. He promised...he promised when he'd learned her real name that as long as he knew her, she'd always be "Moonbeam-chan" to him. Lunging and pinning him on his back with her legs and knees, she grabbed the collar of his haiori and shook him so furiously her arms and his head were a near-invisible blur.

"YOU...YOU TEME! WE HAVEN'T SEEN ONE ANOTHER FOR SIX KAMI-DAMMED YEARS AND FOR ALL THAT TIME, YOU LET ME THINK YOU WERE DEAD, NOW YOU HAVE THE GAL TO JUST WALK BACK INTO MY LIFE AND PRETEND YOU DON'T KNOW ME?" Akuha screamed in his face as she stopped shaking him.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! I don't remember you I but I feel that I HAVE met you somewher-AAAGGHH! M-my head! Feels like its gonna explode!"

As Naruto blacked out from the pain, a sealing array that looked like a combination of an ancient tribal marking and a Japanese hell painting formed at the center of his face and spread out until it his whole head had array markings from the seal on it. The seal itself was a murky combination of crimson and navy, making an almost pitch black color and it was almost as if the light around his personal space was being eaten by the markings.

Akuha's eyes widened in horror, Was that the...? Ho kami! No wonder he didn't remember her!

She quickly recalled some of the things she'd been allowed to read in the office of 'Old Monkey Lionheart', her name for the Sandaime Hokage after being introduced to the man the day she first met Naruto when the two of them were found in that bloody area after the blond had massacred those shinobi from "Negakure no Sato", or the Village Hidden in the Roots...made more since to her to call them that since they always acted as though they were a separate village from Konoha anyway...and had taken the two back to his office to hear her out, both on why she was in the ninja village in the first place and what had happened while her then-newfound-friend had yet to awaken from over-strained chakra output. Akuha had found the Sandaime to be a man with a firm hand and kind heart...if not a little naive with how trusting he was. Easy enough to respect and get along with. He'd allowed her to read up on shinobi techniques from the books in his office and even the contents of the Scroll of Sealing after he'd learned that she was a full-fledged monster and therefore lacked a chakra network, so that the shinobi arts were beyond her reach and therefore harmless in her hands.

That's where she'd learned of this abomination of a ninja art.

Kinjutsu were techniques that have been banned from being taught or used. This ban could have been put in place for any number of reasons, such as techniques that do extreme harm to oneself and techniques that violate the laws of nature.

Juinjutsu were a type of jutsu used to bring someone under the control of the user. By applying a seal to the victim's body, the user brings the victim's abilities and actions under his/her control and can inflict great mental and physical torment on the victim.

Fūinjutsu were a type of jutsu that seal objects, living beings, chakra, along with a wide variety of other things within another object.

This was a combination of all three of those shinobi arts...the Yamigakure.

The seal seals memories by literally cordoning off a portion of the brain, this also causes mental problems, namely shortened attention span, loss of memory, and also forbidden because it had a tendency to "creep" into other portions of the brain, causing even more memory loss than was originally intended. Worse still was the jutsu had a 99% of incinerating the subject's mind by simply putting the seal on them and it also was known to cause the brain cells to adopt a cannibalistic quality and have the brain destroy itself that way if the seal was ever tampered with from the outside by those out to try and remove it safely using a slow steady means of getting rid of it. If one was to attempt removing it from the outside by another person, it had to be torn off hard, fast, and all at once. But who would do somethin...

The Black Devil of the Shuzen family snarled hatefully. Of COURSE! She knew only ONE person that would do something this barbaric to her Baka-sama...she should have known! She should have just killed him back then! To hell with consequences!

**_"DANZO SHIMURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YOU SONUVABITCH! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'RE DEAD!"_**


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes. His whole body hurt. Taking a moment to gather his senses, he sat up to check his surroundings, he was on a small bed and wrapped in bandages. What was more was who was sound asleep in a folding chair next to the bed.

A young woman. An exceptionally pretty one at that, with wild black hair streaming past her pale neck, partly pulled up in subtle pigtails, two white strands dangling in front of her closed eyes. She was wearing a black Chinse dress spattered with red roses towards the bottom, with slits in the sides of the garment that exposed the entire sides of her bare legs and hips while a pair of laced up boots covered her feet.

Naruto's eyes widened. Akuha! What was she doing here? Taking note of the first aid kit next to the chair she was sitting in, it was obvious that his blood-drinking opponent had treated his injuries.

But why?

The last moments of consciousness he'd had before he'd blacked out suddenly rushed him. They'd known one another before? When? But the more he thought of it, he realized that was most likely why she seemed so fimilar to him. But why couldn't he remember from where?

Wincing, he reached up and shook her shoulder a bit in an attempt to wake her, but it had another effect as Akuha's hands grabbed Naruto's hand and tried to bring it to her breast.

Blushing, Naruto pulled his hand back, but Akuha kept a grip on it.

"Mmm...Baka-sama-kun...can you stop worrying about the kids while they're at my step-mother's...or is it you just want to get back to the body-shuffle with me?" Akuha muttered in her sleep.

Naruto felt all the blood in his body rush to his cheeks as he redoubled his attempts to get away from her. WHAT THE HECK WAS SHE DREAMING ABOUT? Just as he was considering gnawing through his arm, a new voice reached his ears.

"So you're awake."

Naruto looked up to see a woman walking in that brought a better-looking, adult Sakura Haruno to his mind. She entered the room followed by Bee and the Wong Family.

By now, Akuha had woken up, but it was mostly due to hunger and her favorite snack happened to be, like that of most vampires, her best friend's blood.

She was just about to sink her fangs into his throat when someone called her attention.

"I do hope you asked before dining, Akuha-chan."

Whipping around at the fimilar voice, Akuha gaped, wide-eyed and slack jawed as she bolted to her feet, her eyes locked onto her step-mother. "Y-Y-YOU? B-B-B-BUT HOW?"

Akasha smiled at her step-daughter "I'll explain later, for now, you've got to get ready for heading to Youki Academy in a few days...after all, I did entrust you with something beyond important to us both before, so you'll need to head there to keep your word. And I'm sure your friend here would be more than happy to help you while your both there."

Akuha blinked like an owl a few times as that sunk in. When it did, she beamed and started cartwheeling and whooping "YAHOO! YES! THIS IS ABSOLUTLY GREAT!" Akuha shouted.

"Well...you certainly are happy." Naruto said, watching his former enemy literally bounce off the walls in her joy.

"How can't I be? Not only do I get to see my beloved sister Moka again, but to add to that, the "Orange & Blak Duo" is together again! Hahaha! YES! Now if only I could tear Danzo a new one, this day would be perfect!"

Naruto froze at that. Danzo? What did that shrivled, war-mongering prostitute do to piss this girl off? He groaned, another Pein...figures. Just how many people had lost either their lives or tured heartless all due to that one abomination? He wondered how she'd take it if she learned Sasuke had already killed the object of her grudge.

Akuha suddenly stopped and glared at Naruto "Stop doing that! Stop that right now!"

"Stop doing what?" Naruto asked the raven-haired vampress, alarmed.

"Stop _thinking_! I know you well enough to know it's bad news when you think! You're too sporatic for that!" Akuha said.

Bee laughed, damn did she have his fellow host's number or what?

A smile flitted across Akuha's face as she leaned in to Naruto. A disarmingly innocent smile, though anyone who knew of her would know better. Something in the back of Naruto's mind knew better.

Reaching up, she cupped his cheek in her cool hand. Naruto winced when she suddenly punctured his flesh with her nails, but he ignored his discomfort. It was a tiny prick anyway. Her face was right next to his, so near that her face was inches from his own. Naruto had to admit, hers was far from a bad scent. His sense of smell had always been keen, and now he could practically taste Akuha's vanilla-scented skin on the back of his tongue. But he quickly fought to brush those thoughts out of his mind.

"...I'm NOT going to like what you were thinking about, am I?" Akuha purred. A little too sweetly.

Naruto gulped.

* * *

Sasuke suddenly froze, a feeling of utter death and oblivion setteling on him.

_'Why do I get the feeling I just learned I've been digging my own grave for three years now?' _he wondered.

* * *

"THAT LITTLE SHIT DID _**WHAT!**__**?**_" Akuha screamed. No...Ho **FUCK** no! That dickless copycat had better **NOT** have stolen the blood of that war-loving asshole! Danzo was rightfully Akuha's kill, had been for years!

"Hey...on the plus side, we never would have met if it weren't for Sasuke and the Uchiha clan." Naruto said. He had plenty of experence with outraged girls and women before...none of which never ended well for his health, and those were human ones, so he didn't want to see what Akuha was like if she needed some misplaced aggression while he was the closest person around for her to beat on.

Akuha paused, looking thoughtful at that. Wondering if he meant their FIRST meeting back when they were younger or as the Orenji Tenshi and Kuro Akuma, as well as if she should take that into account and just settle for mauling Sasuke over outright murder. Then noticed what he had said...'we never would have met if it weren't for the Uchiha clan'...just what the hell did _THAT_ mean?

"Care to explain why I owe the entier Uchiha shit streak-line for our first meeting, Naruto?" Akuha said, narrowing her eyes on her old friend, having never liked any Uchiha in her life, she was puzzled as to why she'd have to feel greatful to them.

Naruto's expression turned puzzled, "Just how long have we apparently known one another anyway?" he asked, making Akuha wince and a fresh twist of pain through her heart and making her lean twords cramming those damn sharingan eyes of Sasuke's up his ass when she got her hands on the prick. Damn him for robbing her of Danzo's blood being put on her hands!

Naruto winced suddenly and the eyes that were usually a deep blue suddenly turned red with a vertical slit pupil now due to the use of his tenant's chakra. The three whisker lines on each cheek that were thicker and were more refined than usual, making them look like abysmal scars. His hair was now was more fur-like. His newly made fangs were bared and claws that were where his fingernails were supposed to be looked ready to cut something.

"You again." Akuha said flatly. She never did much care for the fox, but since it had a hand in keeping him alive, she felt greatful for that...and the fact that using the fox's power caused Naruto to have red eyes and fangs like a vampire did turning her on had nothing to do with it...

...Yep. She was totally NOT turned on by the red eyes, slitted pupils, and fangs look her old friend was sporting at all and imagining how he'd look as a vampire...

...Yeah...

**"Pleasure to see you again, vampiress."** Kurama greeted, sounding quite pleased.

Akuha raised an eyebrow, the fox was NEVER pleasent twoard anyone, so what was up with the cheery mood?

As if reading her thoughts, the biju chuckled. **"Heh...as if I could forget the one that caused my host to be compelled to acts of mercilessly slaughter the way he had to those NE goons when you two first met? Not to mention every time anyone belittled you, he had to have eighty-seven whole ANBU squads to hold him down just so they could sedate him! Why WOULDN'T I be pleased to see the person who made me actually like my vessel?"**

Akuha frowned, not sure if she should take that as a good thing or not. But she had a thought occure to her that made her snarl at the Kyubbi "Hold on...why haven't you done anything about the seal his memories? You had MORE than enough time since that day to fix that!"

The demon morphed Naruto's features into a look of annoyance **"Why haven't I done anything about the seal his memories? With how much I liked how his feelings for you were the trigger for him commiting mass amounts of damage and destruction, would I have let it remain there IF I COULD GET RID OF IT?" **the Jubbi-shard demanded, then paused and looked thoughtful for a moment.

**"Besides...that seal's already being removed by the new guy, albit that he has to do it slowly to avoid causing irrversable damage to Naruto's mind, of course, but it is getting removed nevertheless, just requires a bit of a wait. Called it "payment" for fixing his sanity. The little bit he'd already managed to loosen allowed this sack of meat to remember the skills he learned of that Youho Saishusui style that you taught him."**

Akuha's eyes widened and she locked her attention onto the Soul Reaver bangle. Then she grinned. Mentally thanking and asking god to bless the Champion of Both Sides for going out of his way to give her friend back the time they'd had before. Like the fox said, all she had to do was wait. She'd settle for the fragments until he was back all the way.

As the fox's influince retracted, Naruto slumped backwards and the ones watching quickly rushed forward in an attempt to revive him. Naruto's body was still drained and the fox had to pull a posession!

As the rest of the people in the room with them set about trying to revive Naruto, Akuha shook her head. "Amitures..." she muttered, then strolled into the center of the room and bellowed at the top of her lungs.

"FREE ALL-YOU-CAN-EAT RAMEN CONVENTION!"

Naruto instantly bolted up and his head snapped around in every direction feaverishly. Then froze and glared at Akuha, who seemed to have to bite her lip until her fangs broke the skin of her lower lip as she struggeled to swallow her own laughture as tears of sheer amusment formed in her eyes.

"You haven't changed!" Akuha said happily. It felt _good_ to do that again, it always was the quickest way to wake him up...an ever constant felt good when dealing with an old friend.

Seeing he was up, Akasha smiled. If she was right about this boy, than he'd...

"YOU BATTY BLOOD-SUCKER! HOW COULD YOU PULL SOMETHING LIKE THAT ON ME? I'LL FILE THOSE FANGS OF YOURS TO THE GUMS FOR THAT!" Naruto shouted, lunging at Akuha, a nail file in hand, where he'd gotten it was anyones guess.

Akasha, seeing the boy wielding the "dreaded file of doom" as he and Akuha played a game of keep-away with the black-haired vampress taunting him for being slower than her, suddenly burst out laughing. Yeah...this was definitely their son all right! Looked like Minato and acted like Kushina!

Naruto stopped chasing Akuha and looked at the woman who was laughing her head off "What's so funny?"

"Your mother use to go after me with that same file aiming to file my fangs into non-existance somethimes. And you're a chip off the old block with Akuha here!"

Naruto stared at the woman, shocked "You knew my parents?"

At that, Akasha stopped laughing abruptly and looked somber "Yes. And I still morn their loss and wish a way I could have done something to save them. There was a barrier that prevented any being that could be considered a "supernatural entity" other than the Biju from entering the Elemental Nations."

Akuha frowned. Say what? "That couldn't be right! I'd gone to the Elemental Nations loads of times back when I was younger. It's how I know him." she said, jerking her head at Naruto.

"That's just it...it was a combination of chakra and youki. It was set to block out those that intended to remove the Biju from the Elemental Nations." Akasha said.

Akuha gaped at that. So only the ones who wanted to take Naruto away form all the abuse and suffering were kept out? Damn it! She was going to kill who set up that damn barrier! She had never tried to take Naruto away from that place before (though the thought HAD crossed her mind more times than she could count back then). And knowing Akasha, Touhou Fuhai and Tenmei Mikogami, they would have undoubtidly tried to remove him from the place where he was hated so much, either by doing it themselves or by making use of connections to have a third party do it on their behalf.

Naruto rubbed his temples. This whole thing made his head hurt. So his mom and dad were friends with a vampiress? Somehow that figured, between his dad's faith in the good in other people and his mom's being use to anything labled a 'monster' due to being the Kyubbi's former host, it just fit. Come to think of it...he HAD felt a weird energy that seemed to surround the Elemental Nations while in Sage Mode back when he used it in training at Mount Myōboku, his fight against Pein, and tracking his teammates down in Tetsu no Kuni. He hadn't given it any real thought before now.

"But if there was a barrier...why is it down now?" Naruto asked. "Bee and I wouldn't be able to come here otherwise."

"The barrier was fifty percent chakra and fifty percent youki. One part was removed so the barrier caved in...happened a little bit before Sasuke took on the self-rightous war-hawk." Touhou said, walking into the room.

Akuha glared at the Yasha and the room suddenly dropped ninety degrees in temperature. Touhou blinked when Naruto, Bee, Akasha, Tim-Tim, Fong-Fong, Ling-Ling, and Fei-Hung all looked at him for a moment.

"What?"

"Ixnay on the upid-stay ha-Uchy." Naruto said, shaking his head. "Especally when it comes to that creature that NE took orders from."

"What? Danzo?" Touhou asked, the temperature in the room dropped another ninety degrees and Naruto, Fei-Hung, Bee, Tim-Tim, FanFan and LingLing had to hold Akuha back to keep her from attempting to cause any harm to the Dark Lord.

"Damnit Ero-Otaku! Do you EVER listien?" Naruto snapped angerly.

Akasha blinked at the nickname, then doubled over with laughter, "Hahahaha! Ero-Otaku! Oh Kami! Hahahaha! That's priceless! Just wait until I tell Mikogami!"

Touhou paled. "Any chance I could have the psycho vampire chick maul me so long as Mikogami dosen't learn that?" He did value his reputation and having his old friend spreading rumors about him to the students in Youki Academy was too much.

A second later, Touhou found himself pinned to the wall behind him, one on Naruto's red chakra arms and everyone aside from the blond, Akuha, and Bee let out an involuntary shudder as a feeling of raw, unrestrained killer intent became present in the room. "WHAT'D YOU SAY ABOUT HER?"

Touhou began to scream in agony as he felt his body being burned by the demon fox's raw power.

"Hehe...down boy! He's learned his lesson." Akuha smirked as she stopped struggeling and savored this sudden development. Seems some of her best friend's old over-protectivness was back...Raziel had clearly been working a bit since the last battle she and Naruto had gone against one another.

Naruto released the Yasha and retracted the chakra back into his body, but he still glared bloody murder at the aged monster.

"So...how's the case been Naruto?" Fanfan asked, aiming to change the subject so things didn't get ugly.

Naruto responce was to yank out his "evidence" scroll and tossed it at him, "Got quite a bit of dirt on nearly all the cirme ring bosses, the main one was the Dai Li Ba Sing since they were the biggest. There's also some goth girl named "Di Yu" involved, I'm pretty sure she's the bomber, haven't found out her angle yet though." the blond reported.

Akuha blinked, Di Yu? Why was that nutcase involved?

"Wait? Di Yu? Let me guess: fuchsia hair, dark forest green eyes, pale white skin, dressed in a sort of biker chick outfit? Right?"

Naruto nodded and Akuha groaned while pinching her nose. "Terrific!"

"You know her?" Naruto asked.

Akuha nodded "Swamp-monster with pyro abilities. Fought her once. Absolute wacko!" She was going to get Gyokuro for this, she only brought in Di Yu for jobs she wanted done while getting a lot of attention and disreguard to all else. The lunitic had no morality at all and loved being flashy. Added onto her insanity, that was a dangerous combination.

"...We can take her!" Naruto said confidently after a moment.

Akuha chuckled at that, same old Baka-Sama she always knew. Was never a dangerous job that he felt he couldn't handle. She knew that she'd have to clash with Di Yu now, and the idea of having Naruto back her up in battle again did great for her feelings about the outcome of a potental rematch with the screw-missing nutcase.

"Ok...let's go whip that nut. Bee...you coming?"

"What for, fools, ya fools?" the Ushi-oni host asked.

Naruto laughed "Just in case. Besides, there might be a rap convention near where we'll end up being, so why not?"

Bee picked up Samehada and rushed out the door.

"He's as rap-crazy as Carney-brows is youth-obsessed..." Akuha said, shaking her head. Why in the name of Kami-sama did her and her friend have to attract the weirdest of the weird?

Carney? As in carnival freak? Naruto suddenly gripped the side of his head as memories of Akuha running around, trying to burn off Gai's eyebrows with a pair of molotov cocktails back when he was five. She had been determained to keep him from being, as she put it, "infected" by the flames of youth.

Naruto gave her a pointed look when the memory stopped "Molotov cocktails?"

Guessing what he ment, Akuha shrugged, a sheepish grin on her face. "What? I got pardoned for it when they learned I was out to stop the freak from making anyone else blather on endlessly about youth in a spandex leotard. And I'd be damed if it turned out to be my best friend that did the blathering."

Naruto nodded. That made sense. Now, however, he had to get back to his investigation. "I see about the coctails, but on to more recent events, if Di Yu loves being flashy, what's the best way to get attention?"

"I can answer that for you Naru-kun." LingLing said, ignoring the dirty look Akuha shot her at the '-Kun' suffix "There's a bit of a event going on, the wedding of the ones running the country. If that won't draw this loon out to try killing the bride and groom, nothing will."

Naruto nodded. Loathe as he was to put anyone in the crossfire. Besides...was it just his personal feelings on the matter, or did a murder on a wedding day seem like a taboo since it was so wrong a concept?

"Ok, LingLing...where is this wedding?" Naruto asked.

* * *

The following day after a long stakeout, Naruto and Akuha spotted their target making her way to the wedding.

"Showtime, partner." Naruto said, jumping down from their spot to confront Di Yu, Akuha gave a half-hearted smile, it upset her that she wasn't being called "Moonbeam-chan" by him, but it was only a matter of time. she could deal with that. Right now though, she had job to do, no way in all heaven, earth, or hell was she going to loose him again, especally to a mental ward escapee like Di Yu.

Di Yu, meanwhile, had stopped moving because standing aloof in front of her was that blond she'd met at the art museum. She had to admit, he wasn't half bad in the looks department. But such was a train of thought reserved for the sane of mind.

"Goodie... I remember you! You came to help me make the wedding have fireworks!"

naruto raised an eyebrow at her "Actually...I'm here to stop you." he said.

Di Yu actually giggled, "Is that so? Well then let's dance and play together then!" Grinning insanely, she skipped over to him. Yes, skipped. She threw him against the floor before sashaying over to him. Her smile was somewhere between psychotic…and horny.

In a flash, her left arm transformed in a partial transformation, the limb was raised, and then descending upon him. The blow shattering his bones and leaving him sprawled out and at her mercy

At least, that had been her intent. Break his bones then have her way with his paralized body.

Instead, the blow's path was immediately halted just shy of meeting his flesh. Blocked, lazily held back in the palm of his left hand, the bodypart progressed no further. Di Yu's eyes widened. A human form beating a monster form in strength? Unhinged as she was, she still knew that should be impossible.

Smirking, she fell back into her primal, killing state of mind. "So you'll play with me a bit, eh?" she cackled. Lashing out, her attack was again blocked. This time by a wraith-sword that he brought forth. They traded blows, but it was immediately evident, by the fact that he didn't move from his spot, that he was better than she thought.

She then decided to step thing up and with a thought, her right side still retained its normal shape, while her entire left side was bloated and bulging, like she'd gained a hundred pounds to that particular area in just a few seconds as roots, moss, and rock, Naruto even swore he saw the upper half of a croc's skull poke out of her head, and her skin on her left side looked like dried out, cracked mud with fungus and moss connecting it. Despite her now-gruesome-looking appearance, she was grinning and laughing like she was having the time of her life.

"Now...I think I'll beat you within an inch of your life, that's just to start." she cooed at him.

A second later, a crescent wave of dark energy flew at Di Yu, slashing her from her right shoulder to her left hip, and making her scream in agony.

"You stay away from him!"

Turning to grin at his old "partner-in-crime" Naruto saw that Akuha's eyes now resembled a rotated white crescent as she glared at Di Yu. Naruto faintly recalled that meant Aluha was ESPECALLY piss off about something with the one she was fighting, and jumped over their opponent and landed next to Akuha.

Di Yu looked back and a mad grin splitting her face at the sight of who had attacked her.

"Aku-chan!" she shouted joyfully and tossed a mass of white clay the size of a bowling ball at the pair and it detonated right in front of them, the explosion knocking the shinobi and vampiress back and Di Yu rushed forward and pinned them to the ground.

Di Yu started to grind her pelvis against Akuha's. The loon panted and her eyes scintillated prurience as she started planting soft kisses on Akuha's lips. " I missed you...And I can ascertain you one thing, my beloved. I'm gonna make you mine."

Di Yu was relentless as she jumped at Akuha, planting kisses on her neck. It was impossable to tell who was more mortified between the shinobi and the vampiress at the realization that Di Yu was overwhelming her as she pinned Akuha's shoulders against the wall. Struggling to escape Di Yu's lascivious desires, Akuha tried to shove the loon away but she was persistent. The vampiress moaned in mortification when the bog-pyro crushed her black lips into hers. Di Yu's thoughts were in ecstasy, her vision spinning in swirls and her lust escalated as a new idea crossed her fevered mind. "Or better yet, we could try something more fun since there's one more here?" she cooed suggestively.

At that, blue and red eyes widened just a fraction.

'_She's gone completely off the rails...wait...was she even on them in the first place!"_ Naruto mentally scoffed, amazed and revolted.

_'Kami-sama all mighty...she's even worse than the last time I faced her! Now she's gonna...!'_ Akuha thought disgusted and horror-sturck.

"No more questions. No more words…I need you two…Satisfy me, my playthings!" Di Yu's eyes went from fierce and crazed, to piteous. "Please, I just need to feel it. I need release," she moaned, even going so far as rubbing her thighs together for the pleasurable friction.

Before anything could happen, a giant tentical smashed into Di Yu and sent the through a building.

"Now THAT'S what I call backup! I can see why you'd want to bring this guy for the 'just-in-case' factor. Like I said, Di Yu's a complete nuscase!" Akuha said, but Naruto didn't answer her, his eyes were locked onto Di Yu and looking murderous.

"Fūton: Bijūdama Rasen-shuriken..." Naruto hissed, going into his Kyūbi Chakura Mōdo as the black ball of energy formed in his hand and the long razor winds blew at gale-force level, repelling everything that was around him within the area of his personal space.

"Yeah..." Akuha said nerviously, backing away, "He hasn't changed..."

"What's got you so a-fright, an' don't tell me its da sun-light?" Bee asked the vampiress.

"Think about it: the fox is still feral and what would make something with that bad a thirst for carnage openly say it LIKES me for what I cause its host to be like?!" Akuha demanded and Bee's eyes widen behind his shades as he got what she ment. Looking at his fellow Jinchuriki, Bee grew horror-struck at what Naruto planned on doing: a version of his Fūton: Rasenshuriken with a miniture bijūdama at its core rather than a normal Rasengan.

Having heard what Naruto's normal Rasenshuriken did and knowing how to do a Bijudama himself, Bee did NOT like the looks of this...the destructive scale was going to be massive.

"Die." Naruto said coldly, heaving the attack at Di Yu. Bee quickly transformed into full Hachibi form and, using his tenticals, slammed Naruto's attack away up into the air where it detonated after a thousand feet.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU COULD'VE BLOWN UP ENTIER CITY!" Gyūki shouted, taking control as Bee was too shell-shocked and relieved to be able to speak at the moment.

"So WHAT? YOU MEAN I'M SUPPOSE TO LET SOME SULFUR**-**BREATHED SWAMP BEAST THAT SWINGS BOTH WAYS GO UNPUNISHED FOR ATTEMPTING TO RAPE AKUHA?" Naruto roared, to which the Hachibi had no real retort.

Naruto turned to glare, instinctively moving to put himself between Akuha and Di Yu seeing as there was no way he was going to let this (literally_)_ slimy animal touch Akuha, as Di Yu pulled herself clear of the rubble of the building she's crashed through, fully transformed, as she stumbled forward, she fell and threw her arms out to break her fall, when she did, Naruto noticed that her right hand had a mouth on it.

'_That hand! That arm! Could it be…?'_ "You! Where did you get that arm?"

"Oh? You could tell this wasn't my real arm?" Di Yu asked as she stood, amused and a little surprised. "Then I guess I can tell you; it just fell on me from thin air. An arm from another dimension it seems; I had taken it to the R&D Department of my organization and they discovered what this mouth was for. Fortunately, the energy this arm uses to fuel its bombs can be forced with my Demonic Aura, but I don't like using it for too long because it hurts me as well. It's how I managed those art bombings!"

"So you _were_ the one that the Dai Li Ba Sing mob used for that!" Naruto snapped,

Di Yu nodded "Yep, yep, yep! But how'd you know that?" she asked.

"Would it help if I told you my favorite color just so happens to be_ ORANGE_?" Naruto said, as Akuha snickered.

Di Yu's eyes bolted open. "_YOU'RE_ the Orenji Tenshi?! Well then...you'll never take me in! I did my job! And soon humainty shall exist only in fariy tales!"

With that Di Yu sunk the teeth in Deidara's palm into her throat and tore the front of it out while filling the hole with plastique, which detonated instantly.

"Always with the self-destruct...would it kill the villians to show some originality?" Naruto complained, he controlled biju state and had used it to warp him, Akuha, Bee and Gyūki to the home of the local member of the three Dark Lords.

Akuha laughed at that. Kill the villians NOT to blow themselves up? Ha! "Like I told you: she was nuts." she said as her old friend turned back to normal as the chakra shroude vanished.

"Uh...Akuha, I hate to say this or bring it up but...what that psycho had in mind reminded me of something." Naruto said.

"Yes?"

"Well, there's this one dream I had last night…"

"Oh? What was it about?" Akuha asked, the vampress noticed that Naruto was starting to blush heavily.

"Uh, well, it's probably nothing, but I was dreaming about you and me living together and having about twenty-five kids, Funny thing was that my mother was there and she kept going on about having so many granchildren. Kinda strange don't you think?"

If Akuha's jaw wasn't firmly attached to her skull, it would've hit the ground. And her face was so red, it would made the reddest tomato pale in comparison.

"**WHAT?**" Akuha yelled. "Do I look like a factory to her?!"

"Yo!" Killer-Bee rapped, overcoming his shock at the WORST possible time, thrusting a finger imperiously toward a wide-eyed Akuha. "Da brat's got a woman on his arm! Sexy, lovely, full a' charm! Better watch what you say 'for yo come to harm! Weeeee-

_**WHAM!**_

Half a second later, Killer Bee found his face intimate with the ground in a way no self-respecting shinobi desired, simultaneously nursing a rising welt upon his skull. Smiling dangerously, hand clutched into a fist, Akuha gracefully returned to Naruto's side as though nothing happened. As though she hadn't singlehandedly knocked out the eight-tailed jinchuuriki with a single punch. In that area alone she clearly exceeded the blonde's teammate, Sakura, of whom he found himself thinking less and less...

"Remind me not to invite him to the wedding." the Kuro Akuma muttered. Then she froze.

It took perhaps thirty seconds for the vampress to realize what she had just said. Akuha and Naruto bloth blanched at her words as they sunk in.

"**DAMN YOU KUSHINA! DAMN YOUUUUUUUUUU!"** Akuha shreaked in mordification.

Looking up at the sky, Naruto swore he heard his mother's voice coming from the afterlife, laughing her head off.

Being attracted by all the shouting; Akasha along Touhou with his family entered the courtyard where the three were, and, having heard what Kushina had been up to as far as her son's dreams, Akasha Bloodriver smiled at her hopefully-son-in-law and her oldest stepdaughter. "Well Akuah-chan. I can clearly say without regret that I hope for no less than fifty grandkids. With his stamana and your hips, they'd pop right out pretty easily!"

"Ho lord, please no..._YOU TOO_?!" Akauha howled, red in the face and mortified.

Yep, Naruto thought, looking at the powerful Shinso-Vampire, this woman was DEFFINANTLY a friend of his mother's!

Thank Kami they were heading to that Youkai academy place in a few days!

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT AND ****THANKS EVERYONE, FOR ENJOYING MY STORY SO MUCH. I'LL UPDATE AS OFTEN AS I CAN AND TRY TO KEEP GOOD IDEAS IN THE STORY COMING FOR YOU ALL. ****TURST ME, I WISH I COULD PULL IDEAS OUT OF THIN AIR AT THE DROP OF A HAT MYSELF JUST AS MUCH AS ANYBODY, BUT I CAN'T SO PLEASE BARE WITH ME ON THIS.**

**SO UP NEXT IS BEE, ****THE ORENJI TENSHI AND THE KURO AKUMA AT SCHOOL WITH MOKA, TSUKUNE AND THE OTHERS. THE LAST SERIOUS FIGHT IN A WHILE WILL BE IN A FLASHBACK OF WHAT HAPPENED WHEN AKASHA FIRST MET NARUTO'S PARENTS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. REASON FOR THIS IS THAT, WITH NARUTO AND AKUHA ADDED ONTO THINGS, IT'D BE HARD FOR THE R+V GROUP TO GET IN OVER THEIR HEADS. I MEAN, COME ON! TWO VAMPIRES AND TWO JINCHURIKI ADDED ONTO WHAT TSUKUNE AND HIS FRIENDS CAN ALREADY DO? IT'D BE OVERKILL. INSTEAD, I'LL TRY AND MAKE IT FOCUSE MORE ON AKUHA TRYING TO RECONNECT WITH NARUTO SINCE THEY WERE SEPERATED SO LONG.**

******LIKE THIS CHAPTER SAYS, RAZIEL'S MAIN ROLE WILL BE TO AID IN REMOVING THE SEAL ON NARUTO'S MEMORIES, SO IT'LL MOSTLY BE FULLY NARUTO'S SKILLS AND ABILITIES IF HE EVER GETS INTO A FIGHT.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I AM _SO, SO SORRY_ THIS TOOK SO LONG! I MEANT TO GET IT OUT SOONER! PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND FEEL FREE TO ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Naruto had to confess, he had a hard time telling if it was her excitement over seeing her sister again, or the need to get away from Akasha and her step-mother's teasing that spured her on, but the days leading up to heading to Youki Academy had been busy for Akuha. In fact Naruto had hardly seen Akuha withouth her prepairing a suitcase. Something he was careful to avoid helping her with, in case Akasha was prowling around and could make a crack about it.

This hadn't escaped anyone's notice and regretfully for Bee, the Kumo Jinchuriki had found teasing Naruto and Akuha to be somewhat of a new hobby. Just WHY that was something Bee regreated was the sheer fact that it caused Akuha to instantly be obsessed with attempting to murdering him every time she saw him for it unless Gyūki was using his tenticals to strangle Bee before the older man opened his mouth. It was a very odd sight to be honest: a fully grown man with octopuse tenticals sprouting out of his tailbone and trotteling him.

Touhou had been teaching the blond the Muei Tou, the "tonfa of light", it was a technique designed to nullify the Hougestu Jigen-tou. It worked by creating a tonfa of light around the user's arms, with the orbs being in the user's palms. While the Youjutsu didn't have much attacking power, it locked the dimension of whatever it touched, disallowing those the user touching it from using Jigen-Tou...and that ment one thing for Naruto: it was an anti-Jikūkanjutsu technique. And he knew just the guy he aimed to make the most use of it on too: Tobi...Madara...whoever the hell was under that damned spiral mask of his!

With Naruto's use of Kage Bushin, it was going remarkably quick, something that had Touhou seething seeing as creating the technique had been a pain in the ass for him to do, long story short: after learning about how the jutsu created actual copies of the user and that they wre capable of performing techniques on their own and that any experience the clones gain during their existence was transferred to the user once they were dispersed, he had gone crazy with jelosy seeing as knowing the jutsu would have saved him countless hours, while his clones would have been developing techniques such as the Jigen-tou and Muei Tou, he could have spent with his cardbord cutouts, it had been somewhat funny seeing one of the three Dark Lords thow a fit over "ALL THAT TIME I COULD HAVE SPENT WITH MY 2D-GIRLS!" as Touhou had screamed loud enough to be heard from orbit.

Naruto had given Akasha a video camera and she had laughed her head off as she taped her old friend's tantrume, which Akuha had given him a peck on the cheek for when no one was looking for getting her step-mother off her back off about grandchildren for a while as she enjoyed herself at Touhou's expence.

Naruto had just shut the lid of the suitcase when Akasha came into the room "It's time to go." she said simply, Naruto nodded.

As the bus arrived, the group of five (Naruto, Akuha, Bee, Akasha, and Touhou) borded it. Naruto wondering just what he was in for.

Seeing her old friend looking as one would expect with all of this going on to them, Akuha snaked her hand into his and intertwining their fingers, gave his hand a squeeze. "You ok?"

"I'll make it. I just need to pretend to be a regular civilian. No problem. I'll just have to make up some story or something." Naruto said, giving her a smile.

Pretend to be a regular civilian? At Yoki Academy? She almost laughed, ho how little he understood... "Well, either way..." Akuha gripped Naruto's hand lightly as she smirked, aiming to get a rise out of him, "Looks like you'll have to study again since you'll be playing school-boy while you're there."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Oh no...You mean I'm going to be doing math and history? Aw crap!" He groaned as he buried his head in his hands, "Why me?"

Akuha giggled as she patted Naruto's shoulder sympathetically, Couldn't be "Lord Idiot" without being _**REALLY** _crappy at academic subjects, after all. "Don't worry. You won't have any ninja stuff to get in the way. And I'll help you."

Naruto looked at her with his eyes shining with grattitude, nothing less than she expected.

Eventually they drove through a rather long tunnel. After they reached the end of the massive road underneath a large hillside and came to a stop, they looked outside to see...

"Holy crap, where the hell are we?" Naruto asked, looking to the blood red skies, "This looks like something out of a horror movie!"

"Alright, everyone. Here's your stop...heheh. Better be careful, Youkai Academy is a veeery scary place, Good to see you two again, Lady Akasha, Lord Touhou...heheheheh..."

The ominous laughter of the bus driver did not help to feel any better about the place. As the bus drove off, the group dropped their bags and took in the dreary scenery.

A scarecrow was in front of them with a smiling pumpkin head and a sign that said "Youkai Academy". A good mile or two from where they were standing was the school, or at that what they believed it was, it looked like a haunted mansion; lightning was flashing behind it like in horror stories. Surrounding the school and the area they were currently were many dead trees and tombstones; some crows stared at them with their small black eyes.

"Not a single one of these trees has leaves on them." Naruto noted, "What kind of messed up place is this?" he said. Bee nodded, fully agreeing with his fellow Jinchuriki, yet avoided voicing it around Akuha, all the while ignoring the giant chackbord Gyūki was waving around at him in him mindscape with a very simple math equation written on it:

BEE'S VOICE + AKUHA = AGONY.

Akasha Bloodriver and Touhou, however, seemed anything but bothered. On the contrary, they were both fully pleased to be here.

"Nice place. All right, that's it." Akasha said, "Touhou, what say we go meet up with Mikogami again?" the vampiress said.

"Wait...where's Moka-imoto-chan?" Akuha said, looking around, clearly hoping to run into her sister first thing off the bus.

Naruto smiled. Whoever this "Moka" was, she was important to Akuha. He pat her on the shoulder "Relax, I'll look for her for you, just tell me where you'd like to meet up after I find her and you can leave the rest to me."

Akuha looked at her friend and felt the urge to hug him until his spine snapped, just like she remembered, he was willing to do just about anything for the happiness of those he cared for. And he didn't know anything about her sister at all. Then again...with his luck, that'd be easy to fix.

"All right, I'll trust you Naruto-kun." she said, loathing that she couldn't use her usual nickname for him around the others. Her stepmother would never let her live it down if she heard what the two called one another.

He gave her a slaute and the group moved off, Akuha having knocked out Bee for "suspected raping" and dragged him off with them as Naruto gave himself this mission for Akuha's happiness.

Now...where to look?

As he started heading for the school, Naruto spotted someone walking down the path from the bus stop. He seemed pretty ordinary with unkempt mess brown hair and brown eyes, he was wearing the same uniform as well.

"Oi!" he said and the brown-haired boy stopped.

"Hi." Nauto told him, walking up to him and holding out a hand "new here too?"

"Yeah. I'm Aono Tsukune ."

Naruto gave a nod to the boy, "Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you. I heard this place has a good program, and I figured I'd give it a look...funny how this place didn't mention the year-round Holloween theme...but better than nothing."

"Ugh, I hear you. I flunked the high school exams, but somehow this place let me in." Tsukune gave a sigh, "I just hope it won't be too awkward getting adjusted to this place. I've never lived on my own before."

"Eh, you get used to it." Naruto said absentmindedly.

"You lived on your own?"

Naruto realized his little slip, "Y-yeah, long story, don't want to tell it." This Tsukune guy seemed alright. Nothing extraordinary about him as far as first impressions go. Apparently Tsukune's parents were set on him going to a high school, and he had no other options but this academy. Naruto could tell that Tsukune didn't have a lot of confidence in himself, the brunette considered himself average and nothing special, though Naruto could tell he was a good guy.

The two of them followed the path way towards the school, but Naruto was already getting bored after just staring at only tombstones and dead trees the whole time. But before he could try and do something to relieve his boredem, he heard a strange noise coming from behind them, making him stop in his tracks.

"Huh?" Tsukune noticed Naruto had stop walking and stared at his new friend before asking. "Something wrong Naruto?"

"I just thought I heard something…" Naruto stood there for a second before shrugging his shoulders at Tsukune. "Guess it was just my ima-!"

"Gyaaaaah! Coming through!"

Naruto instinctively jumped to the side and rolled just in time to see a girl on a bike crash into Tsukune. Part of the blond felt bad for jumping away and not helping Tsukune out back there, but...well, sometimes shinobi reflexes just did that to a person. The girl flew off the bike and collided with Naruto, sending them tumbling a few feet away before coming to a stop with Naruto lying on top of her.

Naruto ran over to the pair, "Are you two alright?"

Tsukune rubbed his head where a nasty gash could be seen, a little blood trickling down his forehead. "Yeah, but my head is really hurting right now."

The girl let out a gasp, "Oh, you've been hurt!" She reached into a pocket and pulled out a cloth, "I'm sorry for not seeing you. I'm anemic, and my eyesight goes fuzzy some...times..." She sniffed around Tsukune a bit before letting out a tiny breath, "Oh...that smell..."

"Huh?" Tsukune asked, his face turning red as the girl leaned in closer to him.

"Your blood...it smells so wonderful."

"Wh-what are you-?"

"I'm sorry, but when I smell blood like this...I can't keep myself under control..." the girl continued, drawing even nearer. Naruto, who noted that this girl with beautiful pink hair, not unlike Sakura's, happened to look frightningly like Akasha, was watching this whole scene unfold, unsure whether he should get the girl away from Tsukune or give the two some space and leave. He banked on the third option of just watching quietly.

"Smell?" Naruto repeated as he watched her sniff Tsukune, before a thought shot through his brain. _'Wait! Don't tell me she's a…'_

"...you see..." the girl went on, nearing his neck, "I'm a vampire." The girl bit down on Tsukune's neck and began to suck on the boy's neck.

Tsukune was freaking out while flailing his arms wildly. Naruto had taken a step back, as unsure of what to do as the dark haired boy was being drained of blood, yet it had to be her. Reflecting on his first meeting with Akuha, the blond was sure of it.

Eventually, the girl drew away from Tsukune, licking her lips in a cute manner while Tsukune had managed to get up, rambling on about being bitten by a vampire and monsters and what not.

Naruto laughed, reminded of his first meeting with Akuha years ago.

"You mean you're a vampire? Like, live in a coffin, turn into a bat, and hate garlic and crosses vampire?!" Naruto said, PRAYING Akuha never found out he was stereotyping vampires. But he did it only to be sure.

The girl smiled a little, "Yes, I am...well, I don't like garlic, but it's not like it's harmful or anything. I prefer sleeping in a bed, not a coffin...and I don't hate crosses. I wear a rosary, in fact." She explained, pointing to the rosary on her neck. Interested, Naruto leaned close to look at the rosary, much to the girl's embarrassment.

"That is an impressive seal, it's definitely powerful." Naruto said as he stood straight.

The pink-haired girl turned to Tsukune, who had managed to settle down a bit, "Thanks for the wonderful treat! It was really tasty!"

"...um...you're welcome?" Tsukune managed to say, "S-so...uh...?"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" the girl apologized, "I'm Akashiya Moka!"

" Aono Tsukune..."

Naruto, smiling that he'd found Akuha's little sister, nodded to the girl "Uzumaki Naruto ..." He looked to see Tsukune was staring at the girl with glossy eyes.

A minute or two later after Tsukune got both the bite wound and gash on his head cleaned up and bandaged, the three made their way towards the giant mansion that looked to be straight out of a horror flick.

"So...you hate my kind, don't you?"

Tsukune and Naruto both looked to Moka, "Huh?"

"Vampires, I mean. You hate them, right?"

Naruto and Tsukune both looked to each other before Naruto shook his head, "What gave you that idea?! I've got noting against them, one of my best friends is one!"

Tsukune nodded, forcing out a laugh, "Y-yeah, I mean, vampires are pretty unique, so why would we possibly hate them, ehehehe..."

"Oh, that's great!" Moka beamed, her eyes shining, "If it's not a problem, can we be friends then?"

Naruto grinned, _'Vampire or not, she seems like a sweet girl. I don't think I'd have the heart to tell her no...and anyway, I can help see to her wellbeing for Akuha-chan, now...how to get her to where I can bring her to Akuha and her mom?' _he thought.

Tsukune nodded while laughing nervously, "Yeah, of course we can."

The three made their way into the school, parting to find their home rooms. Naruto strolled the halls, looking for his designated room. When he managed to find it, he walked in, only to see Tsukune in seated among the desks.

Naruto grinned, "Tsukune, hey!"

The dark haired boy looked up, and waved, "Naruto? Looks like we have the same homeroom! Neat!"

Naruto took an open seat to the boy's left, waiting for the rest of the classroom to fill up. The two chatted about the rather odd school. As far as the two saw it, having graveyards around the campus of a school was quite taboo. Naruto knew some cultures honored their long deceased ancestors...but there had to be a line being crossed here with burying them out in the front of the school!

The room was soon full of chatting students when the teacher walked in. The spectacled blond woman smiled brightly before speaking, "Hello, everyone! Welcome to Youkai Academy; I'm your home room teacher, Shizuka Nekonome! Pleased to meet all of you!"

"She seems nice. Maybe this won't be so bad...I mean, if Tsukune and Akuha-chan are here, then at least I'll know a few people." Naruto thought to himself.

"Now, even though you all already know this, Youkai Academy is a school for monsters to attend!" Nekonome continued.

The look on the faces of Naruto and Tsukune would have been perfect for a freeze frame shot to put on a card later. Naruto's face had become something between a grin and a silent scream while Tsukune simply went slack-jawed with his right eye twitching a little.

"You see, the current situation with Earth is that the humans have gained control of it. As such, we must peacefully coexist with them if we wish to continue to survive. This school will therefore help all of you learn how to do as such and live peacefully along with humans!" Nekonome chirped, pointing at a diagram she had drawn on the board showing a circle labeled Earth with humans on it, and the words coexistence circled numerous times. She looked forward again before going on, "Oh, also, the school rules state that you are all to remain in your human forms to properly disguise yourselves. At no time are you to reveal your identities to other students."

"What? Monsters? What is she talking about? What does she mean by 'monsters'?" Tsukune thought as he looked around the classroom. He eyed Naruto, only to see that the blond looking somwhat unsurpeised, yet still a bit shocked. He was huddled up a bit, but Tsukune could tell that his fellow classmate was just as uninformed about this information.

"Hey, teacher, why don't we just eat all the humans instead of bothering with this coexistence crap?" spoke a tall, rather burly looking male student in front of the two, "Well, maybe with the women we could..." He didn't finish his sentence, instead licking his lips a bit while a few of the other males laughed and the women in the classroom gave disgusted looks.

Naruto looked at the guy and decided right away he hated the creep. "Sick bastard..."

The large male turned around while glaring daggers at Naruto, "You say something, punk?"

Naruto didn't flinch, "Yeah, I didn't stutter, did I?"

"Do you know who you're talking to? I don't think you do, you little twerp!" The male student stood up and looked to him, "I'm Komiya Saizou, and if you know what's good for you, then you'll shut up and-"

"Please stop! Let's not have a fight on our first day here!" Nekonome spoke out, her face etched with worry. Even if she was the teacher, she didn't really believe she'd have the power to break up a fight between the two boys. The last thing she wanted was someone to get hurt right off the bat.

Naruto and Saizou both looked forward before Saizou let out a growl and sat back down, still glaring at the blond the whole time.

"Right..." Nekonome sighed a bit before going on, "On the topic of humans, there are actually no humans on campus. If there were any humans with knowledge of this place, then they would receive death as punishment for discovering this secret and sacred realm!"

Tsukune was feeling a bit faint right now. He was just about ready to try and break up a fight between Naruto and some gigantic guy. Luckily, Nekonome managed to get a hold of things before they escalated.

"Excuse me sensei," Naruto called out, making everyone turn to him; "Wouldn't that be kind of a contradiction; I mean if this school was created for us to coexist with humans, how does killing them help?" That question quieted everyone as they thought about the truth of his words.

"Truthfully, I'm not sure how; only the creator of the school would know the answer to that." Nekonome-sensei replied before she heard the door open.

"Oh...is this the right classroom?"

The class turned towards the door, and the majority of the male students all let out gasps, cat calls, whistles, or howls as Moka Akashiya walked in. She looked around a bit before spotting Tsukune and Naruto.

"Tsukune! Naruto!" She walked over to the two, and hugged Tsukune before taking a seat next to him. She leaned forward to wave to Naruto, who waved back as well, a cheesy grin on his face.

"Who the hell do those two think they are?"

"She's so beautiful! Why do they get to be treated so nicely?"

The two boys could feel killer intent being aimed towards them as the boys in the room grumbled about not receiving affections from Moka.

When Nekonome dismissed them for the day to get to know the campus better, the trio set about the halls, the boys following Moka the whole while. The vampire girl was quite joyful, they noted. She seemed so happy just to be with the two. Naruto noted, however, that her arm was continually holding Tsukune's. He didn't get jealous though. He could tell that it wasn't his business. He hardly knew the girl, anyway. And he was with Akuha...Naruto and her had never dated before, yet if they were going to make up for lost time with the black-clad vampiress he was starting to recall more and more clearly, why not? And as for Moka and Tsukune, he was just glad the two were friendly to him.

"Naruto, what do you think of this place so far?" Moka asked as she was practically dragging Tsukune by the hand as the boy struggled to keep up.

"Huh?" Naruto tapped his chin, "Um...it's definitely different from what I'm used to..."

Tsukune laughed, "Yeah, it's different alright..."

The two continued down the halls a bit before a figure stepped out in front of them. Naruto looked to see none other than Saizou standing before them, a smug grin on his face.

"Hey there," Saizou said, his grin directed to Moka, "You must be Moka Akashiya. I'm Saizou Komiya."

"Uh...h-hi?" Moka spoke, waving a little.

"So..." Saizou suddenly picked Tsukune up by the collar, glancing at him for a moment before tossing him aside, "What's a beautiful girl like you doing hanging out with worthless chumps like these two?" He gave Naruto a smirk and reached out and grabbed Tsukune by the collar of his jacket and easily yanked him up off his feet. before looking back to the girl.

"Ah, well, N-Naruto and Tsukune-kun aren't worthless..."

"You should be spending time with a guy like me! I'm much more fun to hang out with than these two could ever hope to be. What do you say?"

A hand grabbed the arm Saizou was using to hold up Tsukune; both boys turn to him and saw Naruto glaring at hulking teen blinked before looking down at the blond, "Huh? What do you want?"

"You have two seconds to put him down gently, or I will make you suffer. And Moka just told you she'd rather spend time with us." Naruto spoke, looking up to the man, not flinching as Saizou leered at him, "Don't start harassing her about it, Saizou..." Naruto stated as he tightened his grip.

"Big talk, let's see you tr-" Saizou didn't finish as Naruto pressed a nerve in the arm, making him release Tsukune and Naruto moved in front of him with a leg brought back.

"Trash." Naruto said before kicking Saizo in the face and sending him crashing into a wall. "Never mess with my friends, you pathetic bastard."

Saizo quickly got up and shot Naruto a deadly glare while releasing some killer intent, a little blood fell from his lip. "Lucky shot loser, but now you're going down."

Naruto scoff at his words and shifted his stance a little, "Bring it."

"Um..." Moka looked to Tsukune and Naruto before shaking her head, "No thanks, but I'm having fun with them right now. Bye!"

Moka helped Tsukune up, and tugged on Naruto's uniform, "L-let's go, Naruto, okay?"

Naruto nodded, "Alright, Moka." He turned around to follow the rosette and Tsukune, but not before shooting Saizou a look clearly warning him to back off.

Saizou growled a bit before looking to Moka again. His frown soon became a smile though. He chuckled deeply. There was no way he would allow such a lovely young girl to escape his grasp. Not if he could help it.

Naruto and Tsukune had lunch with Moka before they left to go to their dorms. Naruto and Tsukune found that the theme of tombstones, dead trees, and the ever-present feeling of cliché horror film continued with the students' homes.

When Moka had stopped pulling them, the three made it to an empty corridor of the building. Tsukune was a little shaken up from the whole ordeal; Moka was worried about him and Naruto, who had a small disappointed look on his face.

"Are you guys alright? I was a little scared back there." Moka asked with a concerned look.

"I'm fine. Thanks for helping me back there, Naruto." Tsukune said as he turned to look at the bi-colored teen.

"No problem, but you should've let me kicked his ass." Naruto grumbled; he seemed to be pouting a little about not being able to fight that bully.

"I don't want you to get in trouble Naruto-kun." Moka replied as she gave her own pout. Naruto stared at her without any emotions before relenting to her.

"Why are you guys so friendly with me? I'm just a mediocre person; I doubt that you would have any trouble hanging out with anyone at this school, so why me?" he asked wondering why they would want to be friends with a human.

"Don't say that!" Moka said, surprising Tsukune a little. "Tsukune, you're not mediocre or worthless or anything like that!"

"Re… really?" Tsukune asked as he stared at Moka.

She nodded swiftly. "Of course!"

"She's right you know." Tsukune turned and saw Naruto, who was smiling at him. "You should talk down about yourself like that, you have some good qualities."

"Moka-san…Naruto…Thanks." Tsukune said as he rubbed the back of his head with a smile.

"You have good qualities as well, Naruto-kun." Moka commented, "You're a nice person and very protective."

"Yeah...?" Now Naruto was rubbing the back of his head. "I thought it was natural to stick by your friends."

"I guess that's true, but that's something I like about you."

"I'm not sure that it's right to bury your dead in the front of a living hall." Tsukune spoke in a hushed tone, "You ever hear of this before, Naruto?"

"No. Our dead our usually burned or buried in a cemetery."

"So..." Tsukune began as he looked down the hall, "You think this monster stuff that our teacher was going on about is possibly true?"

Naruto shook his head, "I'll keep that to myself." Of course, he knew it was all true, and while he was sure being a Jinchuriki would allow him to fit in, he was worried about Tsukune

"Well..." Tsukune looked around a second time, "I'm a human."

Naruto's eyes widened before he smiled, a look of relief on his face, "Seriously? Oh, good! I was worried for a minute that if I was alone here..." he paused while assuming a confused look, "I wonder if the ones who forced me to attend this place knew about this..."

"So, you're human too?" Tsukune asked tentatively.

Naruto gave a quick nod, "Yep, just a human being. Not a single bit of vampire or troll or whatever in me..." He scratched his head a bit.

"Hmm. My dad just said he found a pamphlet for this school by pure chance. He said that some creepy guy walking by dropped it." Tsukune tapped his chin, "Not really a good choice on his part."

"So...what do we do? We're not monsters..." Naruto asked. Well, he wasn't a monster, but he did hold a demon within him. He had long come to grips with the Kyuubi being a part of him. He was a Jinchuuriki; a human with a demon inside him.

"I don't know. I don't want to get caught." Tsukune spoke, "I mean, just imagine what would happen if we get found out."

Naruto gave a nod of agreement, "Yeah. I'm not too thrilled about the idea of being killed for finding out about this place."

"I think I may give the school a withdrawal notice." Tsukune stated quietly.

"Eh? Really?"

"Yeah. This place isn't for me to begin with..." Tsukune looked to Naruto, "You should do the same."

"Well, I can't. I have...different circumstances, I guess."

Tsukune decided to not pry, "Oh..." Thinking about it made him think about Moka. He hardly knew the girl, but something about her just drew the boy to her. He wasn't sure what, but it was bothering him. Not only that, but Naruto was a genuinely cool guy from what he'd taken in. Maybe he'd give this place a day before deciding to leave. Maybe the monster thing was just a weird little prank to play on the first year students? He shrugged his shoulders, "I guess I can trust you enough, but you're not going to tell anyone that I'm human, are you?"

Naruto smiled, "Only if you promise not to tell on me as well."

"Sure."

"Awesome." Naruto gave the boy a nod, "So, what should we do now?"

"I don't know..." Tsukune responded with uncertainty, "I mean, we can probably just pretend to be monsters. I mean, technically no one can reveal their 'true identities', right?"

"Yeah, that's true." Naruto could pull this off. He was a shinobi, after all. Deception was a key element to being a ninja. Naruto preferred being upfront about things, but this was something different. This wasn't a normal mission. This was something that would insure he wouldn't be found by Akatsuki. He had to blend in.

Tsukune and Naruto ended up finding their rooms in the dorm to be only a short distance from each other within the same wing. Naruto took the key to his room and unlocked his door. Dumping his backpack, he took in the condition of his room, and gave an approving nod, "At least there's no spiderwebs or anything like that."

* * *

The blond decided to go for a stroll through the campus to get a good look at the place. After all, he wanted to find out where he could train without being seen, and to do so meant knowing where all the public buildings were located. That, and he was aiming to inform Akuha he had found her sister. Maybe this place wasn't so bad. He'd just have to see after classes started what this place would be like for him.

As Naruto neared his room, he saw that Tsukune's door was open. He knocked on the open door, and Tsukune, who was sitting on his bed with a paper in his hand, looked up.

"Hey, Naruto." Tsukune greeted his friend glumly.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "What's up, Tsukune?"

Tsukune placed the paper on top of the dresser by his bed, "I'm thinking of filling this out."

Naruto frowned, "Really?" The blond looked to the paper on the dresser labeled 'Withdrawal Notification'.

"Yeah. I think I'll be safer if I'm not here. I ran into Moka, and she told me a bit more about her being a vampire. Apparently that rosary around her neck seals away her true form. She says her true form is really scary and evil...though I think she was joking with the evil part."

Naruto laughed a bit, "She sure has taken a liking to you. I'd be hard-pressed to leave if I was you, heheh."

Tsukune smiled a bit, "Yeah. She's really nice, even if she hardly knows me." He shook his head, "She bit me again and drank my blood. I think she's telling the truth about the whole vampire thing."

The Jinchuuriki chuckled a bit, "Sexy."

Tsukune frowned at Naruto's teasing, "Yeah, well, after that happened I ran into that Saizou guy you were arguing with in class today. He said I better stay away from Moka or he'd make me pay."

"What'd you say?" the blond asked, all joking gone from his voice.

"Well, he asked what kind of monster I am, and well..."

Naruto didn't like the pause, "...well...what?"

"I-I said I was a vampire."

"Huh?" Naruto cocked his head to the side, "Wait, you said you were a vampire?"

Tsukune nodded, "Y-yeah. He got really pissed. He looked ready to kill me or something, but left saying I should stay away from Moka or else he'd end me."

"You aren't seriously going to let him bully you like that, are you?"

"W-well, he is big, and he could snap me like a twig. His arm got all weird and muscular too. I think that maybe he was letting some of his true self appear. It shattered a whole in a stone wall when he punched it."

"Tsukune, you can't let guys like that push you around, otherwise they'll just keep doing it." Naruto sighed.

"...he punched through a stone wall."

"Yeah, well, when someone gets on your case like that, there's only one thing you can do!"

Tsukune's expression became one of confusion, "There is? What?"

"Kick their ass, that's what!" Naruto crowed, clenching his fist, "Even if they beat you up, they'll leave you alone because you stood up to them! Bullies like that tend to just bother those that don't stand up for themselves. I bet if you had decked him in the jaw, he would have probably left you alone."

"He looked like he was ready to rip my head off." Tsukune murmured, "I got a bad feeling about that guy."

Naruto decided not to press further on the matter. It was Tsukune's choice, after all, "Well, just don't make the decision because of Saizou. If he gives you any more trouble, I'll be there to help you, alright?"

"Heh, thanks, Naruto." Tsukune smiled a little, "I'll think about it. I have until the end of the day to decide on this. It's only half past two, so I've got time." The boy decided to change the subject, "So, where did you go?"

Naruto proceeded to tell Tsukune about his little walk around campus. The two talked for a bit longer before Naruto left, stating he wanted to get his room organized. Tsukune found himself once again looking at the withdrawal notice for Youkai Academy. Two sides presented themselves to the boy.

On one hand, if he left the Academy, he'd be safely back at home. No scary freaks attacking him and punching holes in walls. He wouldn't have to deal with the creepy atmosphere of the school, and risk being found out. However, he wouldn't be able to see Moka anymore, and that was a real downside in his opinion. He found that he wanted to know her better. That, and Naruto seemed to be a real cool guy. He didn't have many good friends back home, and he had found himself hitting it off well with the charismatic blond.

On the other hand, if Tsukune stayed, he have to deal with Saizou, as well as all the other negatives of being here. He'd be possibly risking his life, and he didn't like the idea of being killed very much. Still, he'd be able to spend time with Moka and Naruto, who was also a human like him.

"I want to make friends, but I don't know if it's safe here." Tsukune mumbled.

Taking a final look at the pamphlet, he let out a held breath and looked out the window of his dorm room. It was probably going onto three He got up and picked up his travel bag before leaving the room, his mind made up.

* * *

"Akuha!" Naruto gasped as he felt someone pounce and start hugging him from behind. Sheesh...he could feel he spine cracking. For as delicate as she was by her own race's standards, she could certainly put up a convincing argument to the contrary! He quickly formed a Muei-Tou and used it as a crowbar to pry her off of himself.

"Naruto! I missed you!" Akuha beamed at him, her eyes shining with tears of joy as she gazed at him. She hadn't felt truly happy while she was here since they had parted.

"I know...my ribs can testify to that. Guess what? I found your sister."

Akuha beamed at him even more at that. "REALLY?! Where is she!?" the black-wearing vampiress asked egerly.

"Yaaah! Tsukune, are you alright?!"

Naruto and Akuha's heads whipped around towards a small graveyard. They hopped over a stone fence, and looked around. Naruto recognized that voice.

"Moka..." Naruto spoke, seeing the vampire girl cradling a boy that appeared to be Tsukune in her arms. That wasn't what had the majority of his attention though.

He had no clue what the hell it was, but there was a hulking figure standing over the two, muscles covering every square inch of its body. It seemed to be closing in on Moka, laughing as she struggled to protect the fallen form of Tsukune while trying to keep away from the beast.

Feeling a sudden explosion of killer intent form Akuha, Naruto dug into a pocket, and pulled out a small scroll. He nodded to himself before pulling out his hitai-ite from one of his pocket and taking off his school uniform.

He'd been hoping to get a workout in today anyway. May as well take advantage of the situation.

* * *

Moka trembled as the rank breath of Saizou washed over her. Looking down to Tsukune, she spoke quietly, "Tsukune, I'm so sorry. I-I didn't want this to happen to you...even if you are a human..." She sobbed quietly, "I think that...even with all the trouble I've had with humans in the human world, all I ever wanted was to make a true friend."

Tsukune coughed a bit, blood dribbling down his chin from the rather powerful strike Saizou had dealt him while in his true form, "Moka, I-I know that I may not be much as far as guys go. I-I also know that it was wrong of me to get angry at you and storm off to leave Youkai Academy like that." He breathed quietly while opening his eyes a little, "Th-the truth is, Moka, I want...to be your friend too."

Moka's eyes widened as she took in a sharp breath. He wanted to be friends with her? Even if they were different?

She sniffled a bit, "Thank you, Tsukune. That means a lot to me."

"Hey, are you still crying over that wimp?!" Saizou laughed, walking over to the pair, his tongue hanging out of his mouth a bit, "Moka, Moka...don't you see that I'm the only guy for you? Even if you don't like it, I'm going to have my way with you." He sneered as she backed away a bit while holding Tsukune close to her, "This is going to be a fun little violation of school rules, heheh..."

"Please just leave us alone, Saizou! This is just horrible, what you're doing, and-"

limitless amounts of light, melding with all other light, creating a large pure white area, disrupting his visual perception, when he suddenly he noticed something zooming at him: several crecent-shapped blades of dark energy flew at him and slashed his body in numerous places.

"Gaaaaah! Son of a bitch!" Saizou roared in pain as they struck him, the razor-sharp energy blades slicing his body. "Wha...What the hell was that?!" she roared as the light faded and the attack stopped.

"That was _US_, dumbass!"

Saizou and Moka both looked up to a tree where the voice seemed to be coming from. A pair of figures could be standing on one of the larger limbs of the dead tree, Moka's eyes widening and her mouth dropped open in sheer shock at them both, but one more than the other.

WHAT THE HELL WAS HER ELDEST STEP-SISTER DOING HERE?!

"You bastard! I was wondering if I'd run into you again!" Saizo spat at Naruto.

Naruto and Akuha hopped down from the tree, "Yeah, and I told you to stop harassing Moka-nee-chan. Now you go and injure one of my friends and attempt to something like that to Moka? I don't know what you think the proper way to treat a lady is, but rape and abuse are definitely not on my top five."

"Shut up!" Saizou growled, cocking back a fist, "I'm going to crush you once and for all!"

Akuha growled as she advanced on Saizou, but stopped when Naruto held up a hand in front of her, "I'll deal with him, you see to Moka and Tsukune."

"Fine...but I call finisher." Akuha snarled.

"Was gonna give it to you anyways. I just want to beat the shit out of him so bad he actually welcomes what YOU'LL do to him!" Naruto said as he walked toward Saizo, only to hop to the side, flipping back and pushing off the ground with a single hand while Saizou glared at the blond, his fist buried in a small impression in the ground where the boy had just been standing, while Naruto just stood in place, pulling a kunai out of his pants pocket, "You know, Saizou, maybe if you weren't so bulky you'd be able to land a hit on me."

"I said shut the hell up!"

Moka watched in horror as Saizou stampeded towards her only other friend on campus. She cried out his name while trying to help Tsukune out.

"Moka..."

"Tsukune, just hold on, I'm going to get us-"

Tsukune's hand grasped her shoulder weakly, "I'm sorry I couldn't help more. Looks like Naruto's...got this under control..." His shoulder began to slide off her shoulder, "Y-you should get out of here..."

The boy's hand slipped around her rosary, and gripped it tightly, "Tsukune, just rest, we'll-"

Snap!

Naruto froze in place for a moment, feeling a powerful and rather unsettling presence suddenly make itself known to him. It was different from chakra, though he sensed some powerful killer intent behind it.

Turning around for a moment, he noted that Moka and Tsukune were unharmed...though...

"What happened to Moka's hair?" Naruto questioned.

Naruto's question was answered by the very person they was fighting, "N-no way! Moka's...a vampire?" Saizo growled, looking back to Naruto, "Damn it! I'll finish you off first, then take care of her!"

The gargantuan monster charged straight towards Naruto, intent on obliterating the blond with his immense power. Naruto just shifted his footing a bit while smirking a little. This guy was too predictable. Charging straight towards him? Rookie mistake.

Naruto was behind Saizou a second later, kunai still in hand. Saizou stopped his running, falling to his knees as blood spurted out of both his shoulders. His arms hung limply at his sides, not responding as he tried to move them.

"What the hell did you do to my arms?!"

Naruto just shrugged, "I guess I cut into a tendon or something."

Saizou snapped, "Damn you!"

Naruto frowned, "Charging again..."

A second Naruto appeared out of thin air. The two blonds formed a glowing ball in their hands, which began to spin wildly, the blue light spiraling at high speeds as the Naruto Shadow Clone vanished.

Saizou reared back a foot to nail Naruto in the jaw with a well placed kick. The blond ran at the monster while pulling back the arm holding his Rasengan.

"Eat this, jerk! **Rasengan**!"

Saizou was blasted back by a blinding flash of blue light. He felt something akin to being hit by a speeding car hit him in the chest as he crashed through several trees and a grave or two. Naruto smirked as his opponent groaned in pain. Walking towards the crumpled heap, the blond sighed, "Are you done now, Saizou? I didn't even put half of what I could have into that attack. Just give it up already."

The shinobi question was answered by a bellowing roar from the gigantic beast. Saizou jumped up, raising a foot to squash the blond before him. Naruto was ready to make a quick Kawarimi, but the need never came.

A flash of silver and green leaped in front of Naruto, "I'll finish this, Naruto."

"Huh?" Naruto looked to the one who had interrupted their fight. Even Saizou had paused in his attack, standing lopsidedly with one foot raised in the air, "Moka? Is...is that you?"

Moka turned to the blond, her crinson irises locking with his sapphire ones, "You seem to be surprised. Did you expect anything different from a vampire?" Her fanged smirk sent a chill down his spine, but it wasn't an entirely bad one. Moka turned back to Saizou, her voice icy cold, "You thought you could get away with trying to violate my more sentimental self, did you?"

"Tch, looks like I'll have to rough you up first, huh? Fine by me! Vampire or not, it makes no difference to me!"

Moka's reply was a quick and rather devastating snap kick to Saizou, followed up by an elbow to the gut, and a powerful knee to the jaw. The monster flew through the air a second time, smashing into several dead trees before crashing into yet another tombstone. He didn't get up this time, having been knocked unconscious.

As soon as she saw Saizou was out like a light, Akuha glared down at him with murderous rage. The raven-haired vampress stomped a foot into his face with such force that the ground cratered underneath him with a small explosion. She leapt down onto his chest and a loud, 'crack' sounded as his ribs broke. Kneeling over him she began to smash her fists into his skull. Her glare not lessening in the slightest as his blood and brain matter began to splatter on to her.

Ignoring Akuha's violent behavior, having seen what happened to anyone that pushed her "berserk button" in the past, the blond's attention now fell upon the form of Moka. Her hair had changed from its bright pink color to a shining silver color. Her eyes were a deep red, and her fangs seemed a bit more pronounced. Not only that, but she seemed to be a bit more...developed.

"Um, are you guys alright?" Naruto asked as Moka walked over Tsukune, the younger vampress ignoring Akuha, who was helping the slowly awakening boy sit upright.

"Yes, I'm unharmed." Moka spoke, her voice a bit deeper, going along well with her slightly matured appearance. She took a few steps forward while her eyes scanned over Naruto, "You fight quite well." her eyes narrowed "However, you failed to mention you had HER as an ally."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, grinning with a low chuckle, "Heh, we both just wanted to keep you and Tsukune safe, mutual goal and all. Thanks for the complement about my fighting skills, Moka-chan. By the way..."

Moka's face remained neutral as she stared at Naruto expectantly, "Yes?"

"What happened to you? Your hair is silver, and you look...well...older."

Moka scoffed lightly, "The Moka that you're familiar with is the Moka that has her power suppressed. This is my true form."

Naruto didn't flinch as her aura seemed to grow more powerful, "So you actually are a vampire." He smirked, "I really don't want to have to fight you too. You're not going to attack me or anything are you?"

Moka's eyes narrowed while a frown marred her features, "What makes you think I would go and attack you without reason? Dispite being with Akuha, you did defend my sealed self. Even so, if we were to fight, you wouldn't stand a chance in a fight with me. It'd simply be an unfair match. I won't disgrace myself by fighting someone at your level."

"You just said I fight well, didn't you?" Naruto retorted, folding his arms with a stubborn expression on his features.

"Yes. You fight well for someone who isn't a vampire and is in their human disguise." Moka clarified, "Understand this, Uzumaki; I am not like my gentler half. Don't coddle me and try to protect me."

"Oi, for the record, I was fighting because Tsukune almost got killed, and you weren't doing anything for the longest time!"

Naruto didn't know what to make of this 'other half' of Moka. She was a polar opposite of the Moka he knew. This Moka almost seemed to be looking down on him.

"Hmph. Regardless, the fact is that Tsukune, being a human, wasn't able to properly defend himself against a monster like that wretch named Saizou. My sleeping self isn't able to access the powers that I have. Rosaries have that kind of affect on vampires, after all."

"Wait..." Naruto took a step forward, "How do you know about Tsukune and him being human?"

Moka rolled her eyes, "Simple. He told me."

"Oh, well, never mind then." Naruto loosened up again, feeling it safe enough to let his guard down. He looked to Moka, who was still looking to the blond with an even gaze, "Do I even get a 'thank you'?" Naruto grumbled.

By now, Tsukune was standing up, and had caught most of what was said between the two. He was still shocked by the sharp contrast between this Moka and the one he had first met.

"Moka-san...I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you." Tsukune said quietly as Akuha checked his injured back. Moka turned to the boy before shaking her head.

"Don't waste your breath on apologies; you're just a human, after all. No ordinary human would be able to stand up to a monster. You're brave, if anything, to stand up to such a beast like Saizou." She leaned closer to him, "Don't let that go to your head though."

Moka raised an eyebrow as she noted the timidness of Tsukune as he watched her every movement, "You're scared of this form, aren't you?" The grin didn't help hide her amusement.

"Well, I-"

She ran a hand down his cheek before continuing, "Don't worry. I have only just woken up, and I'm still quite tired." She picked the rosary out of Tsukune's hands, "Besides, I wouldn't dare hurt the person who my sleeping self seems to treasure the blood of."

"Um...okay?" Tsukune gulped as she pulled her hand away from his cheek, "I guess that's good to hear."

"Very well," Moka spoke, "Until we meet again, you two had best babysit the more sentimental Moka."

Just as she was about to reattach the cross to her collar, a kunai knocked it out of her hand.

"What're you doing?!" Moka demanded furiousily, rounding on Naruto.

"Easy Moka, I've been waiting for this all day...I know someone that you need to meet, and I'm sure you'd rather do it without the seal." Naruto said.

"Oh? Whom praytell do you mean?" Moka asked, arching a silver eyebrow.

"Well...without saying any names since this person wants to introduce themself to you personally...just a Bloodriver." The shinobi said.

Moka stiffened. What? Did he mean...? In less than a second, Moka had rushed over and grabbed Naruto's arm and he winced at her grip, noting that despite the foce behind her her hold, she was trembeling. "Talk!" she ordered.

Akuha marched over and grabbed Naruto's forearm and Moka's wrist, yanking them apart. "Imoto-chan...relax, he'll do better that that, just come with us, all right?"

Moka turned to glare at Akuha "DON'T CALL ME YOUR SISTER!"

Akuha staggered back as though she'd been struck and bit her lip, her eyes watering.

Naruto stood between the sisters with a scowl. "Look...I don't know WHAT happened between you two in the past, but that's no reason to bite her head off! Now if you're done being hostile with Akuha, can we meet who I told you about?!"

Moka gave Naruto a frosty glare. Fool. Didn't this wretch know what Akuha had done? Then again...it wasn't like Akuha would tell anyone. So she was still debating as to if to consider the blond a friend or foe, besides...if he ment who she thought, hoped, and prayed he did...

"Very well." Moka said.

Naruto scoft and picked up Moka's rosary and pocketed it.

"Give me back the Rosary." Moka said.

"All in due time" Naruto said, then turned to a still hurt-looking Akuha "Where we meeting them?"

"Headmaster's office..." the black-clad vimpiress said, glumly, still looking ready to cry at any moment, causing Naruto to shoot Moka a glare, to which she responded with a frosty, haughtly expression of her own.

Tsukune had actually managed to cheer up Akuha to the point where she was laughing out loud as the brown-haired boy told her about his cousin, Kyouko, from the sound of it, Tsukune's cousin could be very dense, and often did not see things, even if they were obvious. somewhat over-protective, and a tomboy. As well as being assertive and very stubborn at times, and also emotional. She was somewhat eccentric at times such as finding that when things seem completely normal, she believeed that it was too normal and thus, suspicious. Nevertheless, she was also kind-hearted and willing to trust Tsukune's decisions.

"Ho man, no wonder you're already so buddy-buddy with Naruto! Not only dose he have that knack for making people freinds with him, but this Kyouko chick sounds exactly like a female version of him! You're already used to people like that!" Akuha said, laughing her head off.

"Hey! I don't consider that a compliment!" Naruto fumed.

"Ah, lighten up, Uzumaki. I've known you a while, so I know what I'm talking about when I say that you and this Kyouko chick are the same. Still...I find the idea of ANYONE with a mirror personality of yours settleing for civilian life impossable to believe." Akuha said with a giggle.

"Well, she can't be called a normal civilian. Not after her short time at some weird dojo. Had some weird, long name too. Ryou-something. Apparently it's the home for six master level martial artists. From what I heard about the place when Kyouko tried making me join after her first day, the masters there can be called monsters among men. She was tutored there for only a few weeks, but it drastically improved her awareness, not to mention her fighting skills. After her time there, she built quite a bad reputation in her years at school because of how badly she beat people senselss. There was always this one nickname that always annoyed her unconditionally. 'The sleeping lioness', even though it suits her."

Akuha's eyes widened and she laughed again. "Ryozanpaku?! This cousin of yours went THERE?!"

"Yeah...that's it. You know about that place?" Tsukune asked.

Akuha grinned, "Hell yeah, better believe it! The masters of Ryozanpaku dojo are the ones who originally taught me how to fight and develop my Youho Saishusui fighting style! The masters there are monsters among men...HA! the word "Understatment" dosen't even come close to how fitting that is! Ok...a personality that mirros Narto's almost perfectly and learned from my first mentors in how to beat someone into the ground...I've _GOT_ to meet this cousin of yours, Aono!"

Tsukune paled at the thought. Already seeing all the possible ways THAT meeting could, and more than likely, would go wrong.

As the four made their way to the office, Naruto reached into his pocket and handed Tsukune the rosary "Keep that out, you were the one to remove it anyways, and it'll help with the first impression. You'll see what I mean in a second."

"Huh?" Tsukune said as Naruto opened the door.

"Lidies first." the blond said, to which the two sisters entered the office, the boys following.

No sooner than they had done so then Naruto was greeted with the amusing sight of an utterly gobsmacked vampire as Moka stood rooted in place, staring with her eyes almost comically wide and her mouth hanging open like a broken door hinge.

What, or rather, who had her attention was no less than Naruto and Akuha expected.

_**"M-M-M-MOTHER?!"**_ Moka shouted, staring at the woman who had given her life as if she couldn't believe it. A hot flush crept over her and her knees grew weak. She shivered, as if with cold, and she seemed as though she could not grasp the enormity of the revelation, her thoughts felt slow and sluggish, as if she had taken a blow to the head, and she stared at the woman before her as if trying to decipher an obscure text with eyes that seemed to look, yet be unable to registered anything, like she was blind. As if she wanted to beleve what she saw before her, yet feared that it was an illusion to prey on her hopes. And yet the possibility that what she beheld was real left her staggered to such a degree that she didn't know what to do or say.

Akasha smiled softly and nodded, "Yes my angel, and I see you found someone who can remove your rosary too." she said, sparing Tsukune a glance and giving him a polite nod before returning her attention to her daughter.

Moka looked ready to collapse from shock at the voice as it snapped her back to life.

"YOU...YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T...?!" She screamed, suddenly rounding on Naruto and Akuha. She turned to her mother, furious, "How...?! How could you have escaped Alucard...?! I was there! I saw it! I saw what happened that day! Tell me how this can be! Explain!"

Akuha backed up a few steps, hands held out before her in a calming gesture. "I don't know myself...!"

"Actually, I can explain, or rather, seeing as I'm the only one who knows the full story, I'll have to be the one to explain. I used the same seal on Alucard that I did before to keep him contained so he didn't go after my family, as for the sealing him away, I used a diffrent type of seal. This is both how I did it and how I got out after sealing Alucard from the inside." Akasha said, walking forward and pulling something from the folds of her dress and sticking it in Mikogami's desk.

Naruto stiffened at the sight of the object: One of his father's Hiraishin no Jutsu Kunai!

"A duplicate of one I had made after I got the real one, bit of a momento of the time I first met Minato and Kushina. I used the actual one to seal Alucard. The Kunai's got the formula for an Ouroboros Seal engraved into the metal...Kushina's handiwork. It was set to use the Hiraishin to warp me outside of Alucard's body after the seal was activated. The actual one I used is still inside Alucard and has fused with his own body." Akasha said.

"Ourobos seal?" Akuha asked, eyebrow raised in puzzlement.

"A seal set so that the one under its effects is rendered incapacitated using their own energy to form the seal. If it were ever broken, Alucard's power would be utterly shattered to nothing. All he'd be then would be size, teeth, and appearance." the pinket said.

Akuha, Moka, Touhou, and Mikogami's jaws all dropped simultaneously at that. Alucard being so reduced? Damn...no monster would accept that, but knowing that he was at one point a vampire and considering vampiric pride...that was hellishly cruel.

Naruto, however, laughed. "Damn! That's my fokes all right: the living definitions of "Utterly Bad-Ass" and able to back it up too!"

Akasha raised an amused eyebrow at the blond, "That sounds like Kushina talking through you."

Naruto smirked at the Shinso-vampiress "So you really DID know mom and dad after all! How'd you meet?" he grinned brightly from ear to ear and leaned forward, hungry for information.

Akasha chuckled "Curious, aren't you? Well...I suppose showing you by memory projection would work better than telling you. And it ties into what I'm out to show about how I got loose from Alucard anyways, so that's actually convenient."

Akasha sat in the middle of the room, chanting to herself in an unrecognizable language and glowing ruin appeared around her of the floor. As she continued chanting, the room changed and the was looking at Konoha as they followed the image of Moka's mother in the past:

_Akasha looked around... frowning to herself. Where was that youki she was sensing? She didn't know what it was, but she had to be sure they weren't being used for anything malevolent...such a thing could threated her family, and that she couldn't...wouldn't...allow._

_Now where was the damned thing?!_

_She'd never been to this place before, and needed directions. Looking around, she spotted a man with spiky blond hair and blue eyes, and a woman with violet eyes and long red hair itting at a bench near the front gate at an open-air restaurant. They seemed native to this place, smileing at the hope of getting some help, she approched them._

_"Excuse me, but would you mind comming with me, I'm..." Akasha stopped as she noticed the redhead woman scowled at her._

_"Back off, Grandma Pinky!"_

_"Oi! Kushina-chan, no need to be rude." the man said, then turned to Akasha. "__Sorry...she's always like the whirlpools around her old village when she gets upset about something." the man said, somehow he could tell there was power in this woman. Best keep to courtesy, lest this get ugly._

_Kushina shot him a glare._

_Akasha's eyes widened at that and what it ment ... the woman was an Uzumaki? As in the branch of the Sage of Six Paths' decendants? Oh...but that gave her some amunition of her own, two could play the age-mocking game._

_"Well...seeing as the longevity of the Uzumaki family is a factor with you, it seems rather hypocritical for you to make comments about someone else's age. Given the longevity that your family has, I highly doubt you're a quarter as young as you seem, tomato-baa-hime."_

_"WHAT'D YOU JUST CALL ME?!" the redhead was livid, her red hair like a halo of flames as it seemingly stood up on it's own at the surge of rage she felt towards this strange woman with long pink hair tied by a black bow, fair skin, and green eyes that was wearing a large, black sleeveless shirt with a white trim and black interior, followed by a matching black skirt with skin-tight black pants on as well as the skirt for decency's sake__, along with heeled platforms._

_The man's eyes widened and he paled and backed away, clearly fearing being caught in the middle of what was coming._

_"Is that flare of temper because I find you look similar to a red tomato or that I called you "grandma" because you're most likely a fossil already without looking it thanks to your family's longevity and a bit of nip and tuck?" Akasha said._

_The redhead looked ready to explode._

_Seeing this, Akasha grabbed the nearest thing on hand to use as a shield. Which, unfortunatly, was the blond man the redhead had been speaking to._

_"Damnit, Minato! Let me kill this slut!" She roared._

_"Kushina! You can't do that! Can't we just resolve this some other way?!" the blond man pleaded, as much for his safety as anything else. _

_Kushina stopped, then glared at Akasha over her husband's shoulder."You know what...? I think I know the perfect way to do that."_

_Glowing chains made of light erupted from the redhead, catching Akasha off gurad and they wrapped around her ankles and then zoomed over to the large mountin on the other side of the village. The next thing the Dark Lord knew, she was hanging upside down from one of the noses of one of the carved faces on it._

_"Ahh...Now I feel so much better!" Kushina laughed._

_Days passed and several of the villagers wondered how that strange woman hadn't died from all the fluids in her body rushing to her head. If Akasha was right, it had been a full week already. How long was she going to be left hanging here like a booger?_

_Akasha growled, having been handing here for a week feeling the blood rush to her head and the sun burn her skin had NOT put her in a good mood. That woman was going to pay!_

_"OI!"_

_Akasha looked down to see the redhead who had stuck her here below her before she flet the chains shift, seeming to lengthen. As it continued, Akasha was pleased to find that was indeed the case and she was being lowered to the ground._

_Once she was fully on the ground and enjoying the feeling of having her body straight up again, the chains around her vanished like smoke. _

_"My husband convensed me to let you down." Kuahina grumbled, looking anything but pleased._

_Husband?! So that explained it. Pity Akasha was too irritated with the woman to actually care about that fact._

_"I understand. After all I did have a lot of time on my hands to think about things during the week I was up there." She looked at Kushina and gave her a big friendly smile._

_There was something about Akasha's sudden friendliness that Kushina didn't like. And rightly so, a second later, the pink-haired woman's foot smashed into her face, breaking her nose and sent her flying backwards like a rocket._

_"Now we're even!" Akasha said, smirking._

_A moment later, her husband rushed over "KUSHINA-CHAN!" he looked shocked at the vimpiress. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"_

_"So sue me, being left hanging upside-down off the edge of a maontain that for a week without food or water, baking in the sun all day with nothing to do but have the blood and body fluids rush to your brain...it's a good way to develop a grudge." Akasha said with a shrug._

_Minato had to nod at that before he vanished in a flash of bright yellow light. Fifteen seconds later, he was back, with Kushina in his arms bridel style. _

_He set her down quickly as t__he woman, Kushina, was submerged in a violent torrent of demonic aura. It swirled about her with a fiery red glow and with a force that even Akasha found impressive. Its force so great it physically manifested into a living cloak. Before Kento's horrified eyes he saw the aura take on the form of a fox with **eight **tails swinging about._

_Akasha gapped, the demonic aura was coming from HER?! She cringed as she saw and felt this unbelievable power, while it was nothing compaired to Alucard, it was still an admittedly vast level of demonic power. And she suspected that it could be taken further, but the redhead had no real desire to endanger this place._

_She sighed and decided to take this fight seriously, romoving her outfit so it wouldn't become a hindrance with her movement. Under her attire was a battle uniform which consisted of a revealing corset, black shorts and garters._

_Minato gawked, Oh if only Ero-Gama-Sensei could see this...he had no doubt at all he could feel his old mentor rushing back to Konoha as the old man's "catfight sense" as he called it flared to a bright "need-to-see" red._

_Akasha kneed Kushina in the stomach, and as the redhead doubled over, the Shisho headbutted her so hard the Uzumaki woman went flying and crashed through the Hokage tower, bringing it crashing down in a pile of splinters and shattered wood as she felt her back impact the Hokage Monument behind it and left a indentation._

_Prying herself loose, Kushina shook her head and then glared at her enemy and then looked behind her and a wicked idea formed in her mind. See how that bitch delt with this!_

_Using the chakra tails, Kushina uprooted the Hokage Monument and tossed it at Akasha like a javelin._

_Seeing this, Akasha's eyes widened and she swung her fist and shattered the mountain into pieces which rained down on the village, Akasha kicked some of the boulders towards the other woman, which she dodged, thereby smashing several buildings._

_Tearing up a leangth of the road, Akasha and cracked Kushina across the face with it like a baseball bat._

_Shaking her head to clear it, Kushina glared at her enemy._

_Growling, blue and red and black orbs began gathering, in front of Kushina, the colors mixing and turning, not violet, but coalescing into a giant BLACK sphere of energy so thick and dense that it didn't seem possible that Kushina was controlling it, and furiously released the technique._

_**"****Bijudama!" **The black ball shot from Kushina's mouth as a massive beam of energy and rocketed towards the astounded vampiress at incredible speed._

_Akasha's eyes widened at the sheer power in the attack, unable to even feel her own body, her own pulse, in its very presence. Realizing that dodging wasn't an option, she tapped into her Shinso power._

_As the power kicked in, so too, came the pain as she opened herself up to the terrifying and immense aura darker than the darkness itself. The pain, a deep, searing agony that threatened to blot everything else out and smother her in blessed, blissful blackness._

_For a moment, she wanted nothing more than that. To die. To be spared from the transformation tearing through her body, rearranging her cellular structure, infusing every cell with power. Briefly, she wondered if her wish might be granted, somehow. Because the pain was excruciating. It twisted and tore at every fiber of her being and still, she wanted nothing more than to submit._

_But she did not die._

_She clenched her teeth and willed herself not to scream despite the excruciating pain firing through her body. She forced down her bile and dug into the dark, oozing, power, intensity, and foulness. Steeling herself against the incessant stream of power, feeling it lance into her chest and spread inside her like ice, she willed her body to move. She stood woodenly, the power reaching out to her, tugging at her blood. Pumping through her chest, dark and heavy from the taint. It moved through her like sludge and leaving the air around her colder._

_It felt right._

_She barely had enough time to raise her hands in defense before the attack hit her with an ungodly explosion._

_The entire village lit up like a sun had been born there and the explosion could be seen for miles._

_Akasha hissed in pain as she looked at her palms, they were burnt, but she could tell they wouldn't scar. Her healing factor was already kicking in._

_Kushina narrowed her eyes and glared at the woman that had survived one of the collective Biju's most powerful techniques. There was no possible way that she was simply human, as no mortal creature could take a Bikudama directly and survive, let alone still have a body remaining afterwards._

_Kushina elbowed Akasha in the throat and the Snhiso gasped as she stumbled back, clutching her throat as she attempted to regain her ability to breath properly, yet even as she did so, the vampire's knee zoomed up to smash into the other woman's jaw, breaking it. _

_A cloud of dirt and earth rose as Kushina's head was slammed to the bottom of a five foot deep crater. Without the Youkai cloak, her head would have been smashed to jelly. Akasha picked her up with a single hand and flung the redhead like a rag doll into the gate of the village. Kushina's body smashed into it, bringing most of the gate itself and the surrounding wall it was attached to crashing down on top of her._

_The rubble that had buried her was suddenly flung aside and Kushina roared with a pure blind fury. She dashed across the courtyard and slammed a fist into Akasha's belly. Kushina had the satisfaction of seeing an almost human look of surprise on her foe's face as she was sent rocketing backwards into Hokage tower. Akasha's impact tore open a gaping hole in the tower's base and sent cracks running up it. The structure gave an ominous groan as the huge tower began to give way._

_Kushina heard it too but paid it no mind as she raced in through the hole and into the collapsing tower._

_Animalistic roars and the sound of battle came booming out. Windows exploded and chuncks of wood and plaster were sent flying out of different sections as the two seemed to be fighting their way right through the tower before Kushina was thrown from it, as she was, one of the tails of her aura cloak shot forward and wrapped around Akasha's waist, yanking her forward and as the two me in midair, __Kushina brought her fist up into the spot just below her rib cage. The viscous punch expelled all the air from Akasha's lungs and sent her crashing onto a nearby building. Her victory was short lived as she smashed through a buinding of her own and moments Akasha came at him with speed he had no hope of avoiding._

_The next instant, an impact crator the went all the way to the swears formed and the pink-haired woman jumped down it after her enemy._

_Kushina growled through bloody teeth as she she gathered fire that was white hot in one hand . **"****Kitsunebi!"**_

_Akasha looked annoyed "Must you announce all your attacks?"_

_Kushina's responce was to unleashed a gout of white fire aimed straight at the middle of her chest. The fire struck and before her eyes, Akasha dissolved into grey mist. _

_The mist curled around Kushina's flames and flowed along the ground until it reached her and surrounded her and her cloak._

_"Aaaaah!" She cried out as she felt ice stabbing though her body. She felt the warmth and strength being sucked out of her. As the cold grew worse, she felt her body become stiff and unable to move. The red chakra cloak began to slowly flicker and fade. As Kushina's strength bled away he heard Akasha's voice coming from all around her._

"_Nice it's it? The ability to drain you of your very life force without even needing to touch you. Against this all your strength and defenses are nothing._

_"Don't count me out yet!"_

_A fence of water blown out from Kushina's mouth, and raised from below her with tremendous amount of force. The water formed a circle around the redhead._

_"Suiton: Suijinheki...heh, you were right about the announcing all my attacks thing. Otherwise this wouldn't have worked."_

_As the water filled the area that the mist covered, it caused the moisture in the atmosphere to increase and a disembodied cry of agony sounded around Kushina, making her grin._

_Akasha howled in pain as her demonic power leached out of her in the form of electric energy like dozens of lightning bolts. Momentarily weakened, she had to end her technique and become solid flesh and blood again, shivering and drenched as though she'd just emerged from diving into a pool. _

_"Oho...So you don't like water, eh...?" Kushina said._

_Gritting her teeth. Akasha hissed in pain as her body continued to spark. "True enough that my body dosen't react well to water, but you used up too much energy to do that again with what I drained from you."_

_Kushina grimaced at the fact. She had poured too much chakra into the Suijinheki in a moment of sheer panic when she heard what that mist body move or whatever it was did._

_Still...she had no plans on loosing._

_As Kushina channeled all of both her own chakra and her Biju's power into her fist, Akasha did likewise with her own Youkai and Shinso power into her own hand._

_The two women, each with their own intensely concentrated energies leaking out from their fists, rushed one another and struck the other full in the face with their blows._

_If the blast from the blocked had caused the entire village to light up like a sun had been born there and the explosion could be seen for miles, then this one caused the whole planet to shake and seem to moan in mortal agony as the explosion caused by the blows striking one another caused smoke to cover the entire homosphere._

_Akasha and Kushina both fell forward, still ready to attack as they collapsed. Exausted._

_"To think...all I...wanted...were directions..." Akasha panted._

_"You...weren't trying to...hit on my husband...?" Kushina said, eyes widening as she heard that._

_"I have a husband...and daughters...of my own...why would I...hit on someone?" Akasha asked in return._

_Kushina suddenly looked around them, they were in the middle of a crater so deep, they could practically feel the magma pumping through the earth under them at if the bedrock were no thicker than a sheek of paper._

_"Ho...crap...I made one hell of a mess...my bad."_

_Akasha laughed. "You mean...WE made one hell of a mess. I'll...help fix it...when I've...caught my...breath."_

_Kushina chuckled nerviously. "Deal. it'll take forever to fix all this...if we even can."_

_"Actually...I have a better idea than doing that by hand. You any good with seals?" Akasha asked._

_Kushina snorted "Is a fish good at swimming?"_

_Once the two had regained their bearings, Akasha and Kushina pooled their efforts and carved a very elaborate seal into the stone under them._

_After the seal was compleated, it glowed with a deep violet energy and the earth below them filled itself up and then when it was at it's former level before the two had their battle, the buildings reassembled themselves._

_"Very nice. A self-repare seal attached to the bedrock under the village." Akasha said, pleased with her and the redhead's combind efforts._

_"Why did you come here anyways?" Kushina asked._

_"Worried about what would happen to my family if that power you used against me fell into the wrong hands, so I was out to make sure that wasn't the case." Akasha shrugged._

_Kushina looked at the woman then nodded. Look out for your loved ones, and she knew first-hand how everyone was after the Biju...her being abducted by Kumo years ago (even though they already had both Matatabi the Nibi no Nekomata AND Gyūki the hachibi no ushi-oni) was more than proof enough for that._

_"Fair enough...Least I can do to applogize for this mess is invite you over for a bit and make peace. Let's do this proper. Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina." the redhead said, holding out a hand._

_"Bloodriver Akasha...odd name, I know, but, eh, can't pick your family, so what can you do? Just call me Akasha." the vampiress said, shaking the offered appendage with her own hand._

_"Ho man...I missed a catfight! Still...can't say the concolation prize is too bad." a new, clearly male voice said in mortal agony but as it mentioned the "Consolation prize"-part, it gained a panting, gleeful, and outrigh shameless, hopeless, good-for-nothing, immoral perverted quality to it. _

_The women bristled with sheer outrage. They whipped there attention to the voice's owner, both wearing a glare only a woman could don, and righteous flames of pure feminine fury burned behind their eyes._

_Their eyes locked onto a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil' . He also had a noticeable wart on the left side of his nose. He wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta, a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back._

_Seeing he was spotted, the man paled. "Gah! Eroton: Josei Gekido Chikatsu Saisei no Jutsu!" he cried quickly forming several handsighns._

_"Jiraiya...You...!" Kushina snarled, tapping into the Biju's power again._

_"KNOW YOUR PLACE!" Akasha sent the white-haired man flying all the way to the stratosphere with one utterly furious kick and __Kushina flired a Bikudama, catching the Sannin as he sailed back to the ground. As the charred lump of meat struck the ground, quivering from the blow, the reentry, and the tailed beat bomb that hat sturck it and yet, a__mazingly, Jiraiya was still alive when the medics got to him._

_"So totally worth it!" Jiraiya shouted as the medics dragged him away._

_"Pervert sytle: Woman Great Rage Healing Resuscitation Regeneration Technique...He invented a technique that makes it so women that're pissed with his peeping can't kill him...and I called that guy my mentor? I'll kill him myself. No way is any damn pervert going to get away with even thinking of slobbering over my wife!" Minato growled, marching off._

_"Damned lecher..Still...I am going to need a new outfit. My clothes was destroyed in the fighting." Akasha said, annoyed._

_Kushina put a hand on her shoulder "I'll loan you something. Come on."_

_After getting to the Namikaze estate, __Akasha had put her hair up and wore a magnificent gold silk kimono that depicted a sunrise. It was part of Kushina's wardrobe._

_"Thank you for loaning me this, Kushina." she said as she sat down at a table outside the guardan of the home._

_Kushina smiled at her new-found friend, "You're welcome...but there's something that's bugging me: exactly WHAT are you? No human can take a full-force Bikudama and only have minorly-burnt palms the way you did and then have them heal in seconds like that so that it was as if you weren't even hurt."_

_"I'm a Vampire." Akasha said, smiling._

As the images faded, a loud thud was heard, causing everyone to look back. Akuha was amused to see that Naruto had passed out cold, shocked over Konoha's destruction at his mother's and her step-mother's hands.

"Oh-Kkkay...I think it was a little much for him to take in without a warning." Touhou said, nuddging the shinobi with his foot.

Akuha sighed "Everybody out...I'll get him up."

Moka nodded, clinging to her mother happily while Tsukune followed them and the other two Dark Lords made up the rear.

Pulling out an air horn, Akuha placed it right up to his ear. Sure she could have used the ramen convention comment again, but this was much more fun. She pressed down on the horn's trigger.

"GAH!"

Naruto lept to his feet, holding his hands over his ear and glared at Akuha as he waited for his hearing to come back to normal.

She smirked playfully in responce, tossing the horn aside. "So...how was your first day here, Naruto-kun?" Akuha asked.

As his ears stopped ringing, Naruto answered her bluntly. "Akuha...I'll be honest: Seeing you again is the only good thing that's come of this whole thing if you ask me, I should be back home helping against the Akatsuki, not worrying about grades. Not to mention I still need to find a way to get Sasuke..."

She stopped him by holding a finger in front of the blond's nose "None of that Sasuke stuff, Baka-sama, it's making you rot...in all honesty, I find it's made you weaker than you were back when we first met and you were using patchwork brawling."

Naruto looked at her oddly "Meaning what, Akuha?"

She rolled her eyes, wishing he wasn't so damn dense. "Naruto...a vast part of your strength comes from your fixation on seasing the future and making it better than your past. Compaired to that, Sasuke was weak since he refused to move forward. After he defected, you stopped moving forward. All you got in the three years since then was refined basics of hand-to-hand combat and a few variants of the Rasangan. That the problem with being fixed in the past: since there's no way to go back, you stay in one place and your body's all that exists in the present. You were stronger three years ago because you moved forward, when Sasuke left, you stopped and just stood in place with your desire to rescue someone that DOSEN'T WANT to be saved. It caused you to stagnate, and as a result, you grew weaker. I can't stand seeing you like this..."

Naruto stiffened "What do you mean?!"

Akuha sighed, utterly loathing that she was going to say this. "Think about Naruto. It took Jiraiya's _DEATH _to get you to forget about Sasuke and start moving forward again, and that was only one person. If it takes the deaths of those you care for and seek to protect to get you to push forward again the way you did before you became obsessed with getting Sasuke to return to Konoha, then I have to ask: When will you abandon Sasuke and hone yourself the way you use to? Who means more to you? Is ONE person that, by their own choice, is beyond redemption worth the lives of everyone you've come to love before you go forward again? Sasuke or eveyone you seek to get stronger in order to protect. THAT'S your choice."

Naruto froze. Eyes widening and his throat tightened.

Seeing her friend so distrought, Akuha winced and enveloped the boy in a hug, feeling his body trembeling against hers in her grip. She hated having to do that to him, but he needed to understand why it was pointless to waste his life over Sasuke.

He didn't have an answer, and they both knew it.

"Naruto...I understand that there are things that can't be made right, no matter how strongly you wish they were, if you ever need anything..."

Naruto swallowed and nodded.

"Thanks Akuha-chan...I...I feel I'm gonna need that...until I find my answer."

Akuha nodded, finding that she was willing to be there for Naruto somewhat ironic, given that she was part of Fairy Tale. Oh...what that _bitch_ would think if she knew about Naruto...Gyokuro was going to flip out. Given that woman's hatred for the wish to see humans and monsters becoming friends, because that wish was something Akasha held strongly. By all accounts, Gyokuro's hatred for Moka and Akasha stemed from the love her husband showed them and her hatred towards humanity was actually just done to scorn Akasha, meaning that she litterally wanted to wipe out mankind simply to scorn the ideals of Issa's mistress.

But if Fairy Tale were to succeed, that would mean no more Baka-sama, and there was no way in hell she was loosing Naruto again. And perhapse...perhapse aiding those whom opposed the Masked King and helping make Akasha's wish for peace a reality would help mend the bond with her family as well.

The thought gave Akuha some trace of hope as she lead Naruto to the dorms.

Wait...did making peace between humans and monsters mean she had to be friendly to Sasuke too?

FUCK!

* * *

**AGAIN, I'M SO VERY SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! **

**And to be honest, part of me lost my spark somewhat after h****aving read chapter 627 of Naruto. I've gotta say, ****Sasuke's sudden choice to go straight contradicted all the character development for him up to then...he had already sworn to destroy Konoha and slaughter everyone in it, was already an international criminal for Chist's sake, and had helped trigger the Fourth Shinobi world war! What was worse was that people despised him only to abruptly turn around and say 'we forgive you'! SO WHAT WAS THE POINT OF MAKING HIMSELF OUT TO BE AN IRREDEMABLE PSYCHOPATH? Seriously Kishimoto, do you even READ your own work?**

**What was the point of this whole speech then: "Itachi's life shows how he sacrificed himself to protect the village. But my grief at losing him is deeper than any desire to follow his path….inconsolably so, I do not want peace bought with Itachi's life. Now that I know the truth, I will never take his side and protect Konoha,Most of all, I will never forgive the three elders. And I believe that everyone in Konoha, enjoying the peace gained in exchange for Itachi's life, are guilty too. You told me the reason Itachi couldn't kill me…was because my life was more precious than the village to him. Then I feel similarly, Itachi's life is more precious than Konoha, that's all. They discriminated against Uchiha! They ordered my brother to kill our parents, and it was not only the elders who chased Itachi to his death…but all those who in Konoha who abide by Senju. THEY ARE ALL OBJECTS OF MY VENGENCE."**

**So he's contridicting himself by defending the objects of his vengence, all of whom he wants dead? Make up your damn mind! Why go to all the trouble of spending ALL of part ll of the series focusing on Sasuke and making him into this major world-class villain that has all the protagonists out to put him to death for his crimes, and even has Naruto, the FILLER-ARC PROTAGONIST, say they'd both fight one another and die, if you choose to contridict yourself like that? Give me a believeable answer as to how that makes sense.**

**Naruto makes this manga what it is. Take Naruto out, I don't even read it, period. I love the fact that Naruto doesn't just get things handed to him, and gets embarrassed every now and then. I love that he isn't always being portrayed as cool and perfect, or as having all the right answers at all the right times. ****I didn't start reading/watching Naruto for some kid bathed in perfection like it is with Sasuke. I watched it to see the knucklehead, screwup make good and become a legend.**

**The entire series has become Sasuke-centric. I mean, why not just rename the series "Sasuke" instead of "Naruto"? The way the series is headed, Naruto is basically the major antagonist, because he keeps trying to get Sasuke to go back to Konoha. Sasuke needs to just die, plain and simple.**

**I mean, why not just kill Naruto off already? He's gotten nothing, the training he went through with Jiraiya did nothing to Naruto's character, or his power. All that changed was his height, goddamn clothes, and a few Rasangan variants! True, he did need to lower the amount of orange, but then his clothes weren't even changed completely. Sasuke got a complete overhaul on everything, and Naruto didn't get shit. If I **_**wanted **_**to know about Sasuke, I'd read a manga called "Sasuke", not "Naruto!" Seriously, "Naruto" should be about the title character but Masashi Kishimoto CAN'T UNDERSTAND THAT ABOUT SOMETHING HE CREATED HIMSELF!**

**Seriously, why not just change the name of the anime and the manga to "Sasuke" for how much it follows Naruto's exploits as opposed to Sasuke's? Its annoying as hell! Masashi Kishimoto really is a fanboy, I think he even has WET DREAMS about Sasuke!**

**The series is dead...Kishimoto used Sasuke and the Uchihas (except Itachi a.k.a "His Royal Badass-ness") to kill it.**

**BUT enough about that, I currently have a story callenge for anoyone out to accept it: A Naruto/rosario vampire crossover with Naruto being paired up with Deshiko Deshi from the Student Police Committee.**

**Here are the rules:**

**1) If Naruto joins the Student Police, he's the "Good cop" of the force. No bribes, not misuse of authority, he's on the straight and narrow**

**2) Deshiko Deshi has to be controled by Kuyou using Dàoshì arts by Kuyou**

**3) Naruto has to at least be on neutral terms with people like the newspaper club**

**4) Naruto can't leave Yōkai Academy without Deshiko being with him**

**Let me know if you accept!**


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto sighed...damn it. Still wouldn't work! He'd been trying to develop a technique that used the air to mimic the abilities of sensors. It was thought possible to do something like that, but it had been nothing but pure theory for years.

"Ryo for your thoughts, Baka-Sama?"

Naruto turned to see Akuha grinning at him. "Just trying to develop a new technique...hasn't gone as well as I'd like." He told her.

Akuha snickered. "Well, you really haven't changed, have you? Always training your butt off and don't stop unless you collapse from over-exerting yourself, like always."

Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment before he started walking towards the academy with Akuha beside him. "So...you know what I've been doing. How've things been going with you and Moka?"

Akuha sighed "To quote you: Not as well as I'd like. I'll admit that. My stepmother is willing to give me a chance, though."

"What happened between you two? Why's she so angry with you?" Naruto asked.

Akuha rolled her eyes, smelling an intervention from her old friend. Not that she'd ever tell him about that day she'd helped reawaken Alucard, both due to her shame she felt about her role in the events of what happened and because she felt it was a family matter.

"Family business Naruto-kun, unless you marry me or one of my sisters, I can't tell you diddly squat. I KNOW you want to help, but it's something Moka and I need to settle ourselves." she said, grinning at her eager-to-be-helpful friend.

Naruto was strongly reminded of Sasuke by that...something which wasn't very reassuring in the least. He frowned at her, "Alright...but just so you know, the last person to tell me something like that was Sasuke, and I know how it ended. So if I have to force myself into it to keep you two from mortal combat, I will."

Akuha stared at him, wide-eyed, then she smiled. "Aiya, Baka-sama. You really are the same guy I knew back then, aren't you?"

Naruto shrugged, "So? I care about my friends, and I protect what I care about. If the fact that I haven't changed is a good thing, why try fixing what isn't broken or damaged?"

Akuha shook her head. Good point, if it's not a problem, there wasn't any need to bend over backwards to fix it. "I'll give you that one, but sheesh...almost sagely words of wisdom and with you being you...I can't help but feel that doesn't mix, Baka-sama." she smiled.

Naruto rolled his eyes "Too late to object to that, I'm already a sage from my training at Myōbokuzan."

Akuha snickered "Well...I'll need to keep that in mind."

Naruto looked at the vampiress "So...what were you up to the other day while I was keeping an eye on Moka?"

Akuha stared at him. What had she been up to? Ho, if he only knew...

_FLASHBACK:_

_Akuha looked at the two before her, fighting the urge to completely shred the lot of them with the Jigen-Tou. Would these bakas stop fighting one another long enough to actually notice her?_

_She cleared her throat loudly, catching both their attention, "Fariy Tale 3rd Subdivision Leader, Kuyou...Fairy tale 1st Subdivision Staff Officer, Kaneshiro Hokuto...I called you both here."_

_"Akuha! What're you doing here?!" Both Kuyou and Hokuto shouted then looked to one another, stunned "YOU'RE PART OF FAIRY TALE?!" they demanded of each other in unison._

_"Yes...and you both know what that means, don't you?" Akuha said, amused by the "Shocked-in-stereo" act the two were putting on._

_The two shared a look. They certainly did, it meant that since Akuha outranked them in Fairy Tale, then their groups, ANTI-THESIS and the Student Police Committee respectively, were both more or less Akuha's subordinates._

_"So...I have something to tell you both." Akuha said, "The Dark Lords brought in some help." She said, seeing the others suddenly look a bit apprehensive just like she figured they might. She took a moment to savor their shock then explained about Naruto and Killer Bee, deliberately being as vauge as she could while letting them know Naruto had a nine-tailed kitsuine's powers and Bee had the ability to turn into an ushi-oni, so Kuyou and Hokuto thought that those were the pair's monster-forms as opposed to them both being Jinchuriki. __Not that it would actually do much good to keep the information on how strong those two were from them, the members of the student police and ANTI-THESIS would stand no chance and if people like the high-ranking members of Fairy Tale, they might stand a chance, but what would be left after that?_

_When she finished, Kuyou snarled "Those two are going to be a nuisance...!"_

_Akuha hid a smirk as she nodded at that. "An ushi-oni and a nine-tailed kitsuine added onto the threat the Dark Lords pose to the agenda of the Masked King...it means we'll need to push back quite a bit of our plans."_

_"How strong are they?" Hokuto asked._

_Akuha shrugged "Honestly...no idea."_

_Kiria looked quite pleased. "That so? I might find I like that Naruto guy if he's such a magnet for interesting events."_

_Akuha nodded. "Try not to kill him then...he's known for subconsciously making nearly anything more interesting. Once he even got drawn into a battle against someone out to acquire the power of Gelel."_

_"Gelel...that source of life energy contained in a mineral? As in what's known as the "solidified essence of life-energy"? THAT Gelel?" Kiria asked, eyes widening._

_Akuha nodded "Yeah. And that's what his simply returning someone's pet ferret turned into with Naruto."_

_At that revelation, Kiria looked overjoyed, "Oh...I am gonna LOVE clashing with a guy that interesting! Keep him alive, memo to me: See to it that this Naruto guy doesn't die! Ahahah!"_

_Akuha rolled her eyes at the Chimera. But not that she blamed him, if you liked interesting events, Naruto was the guy you had to turn to. And if Yoshii was out to help keep Naruto alive and safe...well...all the better._

_"Well...at the very least, they could end up being useful against that OTHER over-extremist organization, Armageddon." Hokuto said thoughtfully._

_Akuha, Kiria, and Kuyou all nodded, Unlike Fairy Tale, whom only wished to wipe out humanity, Armageddon wanted the destruction of both humans AND monsters. Why? they didn't know, but Fairy Tale had clashed with Armageddon enough times to know they were crazy and needed to get them out of the way._

_"I'll keep an eye on him and Moka...the Dark Lords know I'm here and they even assigned me to do so, they can't find anything odd if I seem to be following their orders. They've done half the work for me and I can watch them both for Fairy Tale." Akuha said._

_Kuyou, Kiria, and Hokuto's eyes all widened and stared at her in surprise, to which Akuha shrugged, "In the final moments before she was trapped inside my grandfather, Akasha entrusted Moka to my protection. Mikogami and Fuhai both already know this, so I'm in the best position to watch them for our organization." she said, keeping it hidden that her stepmother was no longer within Alucard. Less they could report to Fairy Tale, the better._

_The other members of Fairy Tale nodded. That made sense._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Just business, I do have a life outside of people like you and Moka, after all." she said.

"With how obsessive you can be? Gasp!" Naruto said with a laugh in mock-surprise.

At hearing his say the fake gasp, Akuha frowned at him,"I am NOT obsessive!" Akuha pouted.

Naruto stared at her blankly and she caved.

"Okay, so maybe I am a little bit." She said.

"Yep." Naruto with a nod.

Akuha looked at her old friend flatly. "Thanks for the support, O Lord Idiot."

Naruto snickered "Relax Akuha-chan...I'm just messing with you."

She growled at him and walked away, nose in the air. Vampiric pride in full swing. As soon as she was out of sight however, she smiled. Even after six years apart, he could read her like a book.

Guess she hadn't changed much either.

It was a comfort.

"Well, whatever. I gotta go. Catch you later, Naruto." she said before walking off._ 'Need to give the Dark Lords a report on the Masked King...'_ she added mentally.

Naruto smiled as his old friend left. Whatever she was up to, he trusted her. Walking up to the school and headed to class, as he did, someone bumped into him. Looking to see who it was, Naruto blushed seeing as it was a girl and they'd collided face-to-face so her assets had bumped his chest. The girl appeared to be fifteen, stood at 5'4", E-cup breasts, violet eyes, short sky-blue hair with with a purple ribbon in it, wearing a long sleeve blouse, yellow sweater, brown miniskirt, knee high socks, and brown shoes.

"Ho, sorry. I'm Kurono Kurumu." she said to him.

Naruto smiled good-naturedly at her "No problem. And I'm Uzumaki Naruto." he said, looking at the light-blue haired girl, Naruto shook his head to clear it. Ocular hypnosis? That was annoying, yet she was no Itachi, she was too unrefined and it mostly stirred up his hormones a bit.

"If you're trying to hypnotize me, nice try, but next to a guy I knew back home with ocular powers, your hypnosis barely qualifies as more than a headache." he said as he walked away.

Kurumu felt her jaw hanging, yet made no move to close it. He'd shrugged off her charm! Yet from what he said, he'd dealt with visual hypnosis before. She HATED when things like that happened! '_He broke my charm?! That's impossible! I am a succubus! I was literally made to seduce and control men! It's what I'm freaking built for!'_

Naruto turned and walked away. "Word of advice: try _honestly_ earning a guy's heart rather than deliberately making yourself act like a prostitute looking for a one-night stand to get knocked up on, succubus." Naruto called behind him, glad Akuha had drilled the contents of a monster encyclopedia into him back when they were younger...wonder why he remembered that now though?

Kurumu went wide-eyed at that and snarled. She may have been a Succubus, but she wasn't a whore! She felt her fingernails starting to extend as sharpen. With a shriek of fury, she lunged at him and slashed at his back. Only for him to jump up and feel a hand slap her upside the head as she passed under him. While the blow wasn't hard, the kinetic force of her lunge added onto the hit to the back of her head and it sent her crashing face-first into the floor and she skid a little of the polished tile. Her breasts acting like an airbag and keeping her from ending up with a broken nose.

"Predictable." Naruto said, using chakra to stick to the ceiling as he looked at the yellow-sweatered girl before ending the flow of energy and dropping to the ground, flipping in midair and landing on his feet.

Sitting up, Kurumu growled. Possibility to be her Destined One be damned, the blond was a jerk! "No one spurns me!"

Naruto shrugged "First time for everything. Deal with it." whit that, he turned and walked away, leaving a fuming, broken young monster to gnash her teeth.

Well if one wouldn't work, there was always that brown-haired boy...one or the other, it didn't matter, she would still take the boys Akashiya Moka liked best away from from her and show whole school just who the sexiest girl in Youkai academy was!

* * *

Naruto felt like screaming as he sat through class and as soon as it was out, he bolted outside to get away from the academic atmosphere like a bat out of hell. Gasping from his impromptu run, he stopped when her heard the sound of someone crying. Naruto frowned as he followed the familiar voice. He stopped when he saw Moka sitting on a set of steps, looking upset.

_'Whatever has Moka upset is dead meat...physically, mentally, or emotionally, no way Akuha would ever let anyone who did anything negative to her sisters get away with having a heartbeat after that.' _

As if picking up on that thought, Akuha suddenly appeared next to him, causing Naruto to jump at her sudden appearance, and her eyes widened in horror.

"MOKA!" Akuha said, shocked, then seemed to teleport to her sister's side as Naruto walked up to the two "what's wrong?"

Naruto frowned as Moka inched away from Akuha, "Easy Moka...we're here to help, but you have to let us if we're going to." he said, "So like Akuha said: what's wrong?"

Moka nodded and explained things to them, how she had a confrontation with Tsukune and some girl named Kurumu earlier. She couldn't help but think of what Tsukune had said. Maybe...maybe she really was treating Tsukune badly. Maybe she was just using him for a free food source.

_"How naive."_

Moka looked around, then to the rosary around her neck, "Eh? Who's there?"

_"I'm in here. I'm the part of you sealed away inside this rosary!_" replied the voice once more. Moka looked to see a single glowing red eye in the center of the cross,_ "Listen to me; Tsukune is being tricked by that girl. She's a succubus, and her powers involve charming other males into becoming her mindless servants!"_

"Wait...s-so you mean to tell me that Tsukune-kun was under a spell?" A light bulb went on in her head, "Oh! Kurumu was trying to make me think that Tsukune was saying those things to me, wasn't she?!"

_"Precisely. If you don't hurry to the infirmary, she'll kiss him."_

For some reason or another, that just didn't settle well with Moka, "She'll what?"

_"Just as I said; a Succubus's kiss has the power to turn whomever she kisses into her personal slave!"_

Moka got up, "I understand! I have to hurry!" With that, the vampire girl turned to Akuha and Naruto and explained everything.

"Succubus, eh? And to hurt my sister, she brainwashed him?" Akuha growled as Naruto assumed the lotus position and the pigment around his eyes turned a dark red-orange color, the tale-tell sign of entering sage mode.

"Got 'em, come on!" he said, causing the sisters to bolt after him as he made his way to where he felt Tsukune and the succubus' life-energy with his sage mode.

He could tell from the look on Moka's face that she just hoped Tsukune would still have his virginity intact when they found him.

"I'll take a shortcut so I get there in time, can you two catch up?" he asked. Seeing the pair nod, he jumped onto the outside wall and ran past the windows until he got to the one he sensed the pair he was looking for. Kurumu and Tsukune were in the infirmary as it was the closest place Kurumu could find that had a free bed and was empty.

To say Tsukune's face was red would be an understatement.

The thing might as well have been on fire as far as the human was concerned. The reason was the position he was currently in with a certain Succubus.

Kurumu smiled sweetly at Tsukune who was laying down on his back on the bed while she hovered over him on her hands and knees.

"K-Kurumu-san..." Tsukune muttered, not really knowing whether to just lean forwards and kiss the girl or to try and leave.

Kurumu's face started to get closer to Tsukune's own.

However, just before their lips met, Kurumu let out a yelp as her eyes widened when she felt someone pull on her leg until she was held dangling upside down. She blinked and looked around, only to find out that Naruto was holding her in the air by her ankle.

"You know..." Naruto drawled as he held the Succubus' ankle while said girl moved her hands to her skirt in an attempt to cover her exposed panties. "It's not nice to force someone into being your slave."

"P-put me down right now!" Kurumu yelled as her face heated up in embarrassment.

Tsukune just stared at what was happening in front of him in bewilderment. One moment he had a beautiful girl with large breasts basically crawling all over him, then the next he finds the same girl being held in the air by the ankle courtesy of his blond friend. "Naruto-san, what are you doing?"

"I'm saving you." Naruto replied as he started to move his hand from side to side, causing the Succubus' body to follow.

"Hey! Stop ignoring me! I said put me down!"

Naruto looked down into Kurumu's eyes. "Are you sure you want to get down?" When his reply was a glare, he shrugged and let go of her ankle, causing her to hit the ground head-first.

Tsukune stared at Naruto flatly as Kurumu started to let out several curse words while getting up.

The Succubus patted down her uniform before she sent Naruto a death glare while her nails extended into claws and wings sprouted from her back. "I said put me down not drop me on my head!" She shouted.

Naruto shrugged. "You still got down, didn't you?"

Kurumu snarled before slashing at him with her claws. However, before they could reach him, she felt something crash into the side of her body that sent her flying out of the nearby window. "Kya!"

Moka huffed as her arms went back down to her side, having had them up to push Kurumu out the window with her vampire strength. Akuha was prepared something a bit more...extreme. Namely she was preparing a Jigen-Tou to remove Kurumu's head.

Naruto whistled slightly at the sight. "Would you look at that. You sent her flying with just a shove."

Moka blushed at the compliment while Tsukune didn't look as surprised as he probably should have been. "H-hey, what are you three doing here anyway?"

"Saving you." Naruto said simply, repeating what he'd said earlier as if it was all that needed to be said.

"By dangling a girl upside down and dropping said girl on her head?" Came Tsukune's deadpan, sarcastic and rhetorical question.

Naruto huffed while the vampiric sisters smiled in amusement before Moka decided to explain. "Tsukune-kun, Kurumu-san is a Succubus, and one kiss from a Succubus can turn a male into their slave for eternity."

Tsukune stared at the trio with a completely blank face for a few moments as his mind processed what Moka had said. Slowly, his jaw started to lower as his expression turned from blank to disbelief. "Y-you mean that I would have been Kurumu-san's s-slave?!"

"Uh-huh." Naruto nodded and crossed his arms.

"If you knew that then why did you let me go with Kurumu-san in the first place?" Tsukune asked as he shook off his disbelief and tried to remind himself that he was in a school for yokai.

"I wan't around and neither was Akuha, and Moka didn't know that a Succubus could do that when you left with her." Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Before Tsukune could say anything, they all heard the flapping of wings and a familiar voice. "I can't believe I was thrown so far, I guess a vampire's strength really is something else. But that doesn't matter, come out here so I can kill all four of you!"

The group in the room simultaneously turned their heads in the direction the voice came from to see an enraged Kurumu just outside the window with her wings flapping behind her.

Naruto sighed before turning to the resident vampires. "Moka, do you know why Kurumu-san's doing this?"

Moka's eyebrows furrowed together slightly. "Well, she did say earlier that she wanted to defeat me because I was getting the way of her 'Yokai Academy Harem Transformation' plan..."

"...I don't think I even want to know..."

"Stop ignoring me!" Kurumu seethed as she flew through the window and once again slashed her claws at Naruto, only to have a foot firmly planted in her stomach and once again get blown outside, only this time she went out a different window and shattered that one too.

'I really can't fight well in enclosed areas...' Kurumu thought as she placed a hand on her stomach where Akuha had kicked her while trying to steady herself in the air.

"Alright, well I guess I'll take care of Kurumu-san then." Naruto muttered as he made his way over to one of the broken windows with a yawn.

"Wait, Naruto!"

Naruto turned around just as he was at the window to look at the black-wearing vampire who had a frown on her face. "What is it, Akuha?"

"I'm coming with." She placed a hand on said object. "If Kurumu-san really thinks that I'm going to let her get away with messing with my sister, then I owe her a beating."

Naruto laughed while Moka paled.

"Non-lethal." the pink-haired girl pleaded.

Akuha turned to her sister and gave her a quick hug "If that's what you want, Moka-imoto-chan...I'll just leave her with a few casts, then."

Naruto snickered as he and Akuha lept out the window and stared up at the airborne girl who wanted to kill them.

"If you wanna fight, we'll take that challenge!" Naruto called out to her.

"Don't take me so lightly!" Kurumu snarled,"us Succubi seek a 'Destined One' from among the men we tempt! In order to keep our species from dying out, we must carefully pick just one man out of many to be our Destined One!"

"She likes talking, doesn't she? Almost reminds me of Yamanaka Ino." Naruto remarked while Akuha shook her head and sighed at his friend's comment. This would be a bleeding heart-moment with Naruto later. Ah well, better a bleeding heart than a black one.

"Akashiya Moka got in the way of me finding my Destined One!" Kurumu launched herself at Naruto and Akuha with her claws ready to slice the ninja and vampire to ribbons. "She won't get away with that no matter what! And you won't stop me from getting her out of my way." she snarled before she swiped her claws at the vampire, but her attack was blocked by Naruto,who held a pair Muei-Tou.

Akuha smirked and the next thing Kurumu knew, an elbow strike from Akuha sent her flying back into the air, stunned.

Looking up at the succubus, Naruto growled, wishing he had more long-distance attacks, or at least properly do a bijūdama. At the thought, a black ball of pure yin chakra and a white ball of pure yang chakra on the other. As Naruto watched, the two chakra orbs seemed to "reach" for one another, sending out forks of energy like electricity, and where the two energies met, a black ord that resembled a Rasengan formed.

Naruto's eyes widened and wondered how the HELL that happened for a half-second and decided it didn't matter right now before taking aim at Kurumu and firing the bijūdama from the Muei-Tou like a slingshot, he was rewarded with Kurumu's scream of shock at what the blond had done with the attack and frantically tried to get out of the way as the orb flew at her. While she dodged the actual attack itself, the explosion of the ball of destructive energy got her with its force and sent her slamming into the ground as the blast also shattered every window on campus. A moment later, a powerful and rather unsettling presence suddenly make itself known and Akuha beamed joyfully before a flash of silver and green leaped out of the broken window of the school infirmary and landed in front of Naruto and Akuha.

Moka, in her unsealed state.

Seemed that being blown away had knocked Tsukune into Moka and he had accidentally removed Moka's rosary.

"I'll handle this poor, frail egotistical excuse for a woman." Moka said coolly than turned to Kurumu, her aura glowing menacingly. "Now why don't I tear off that tail and rip those wings of yours off so that you can never fly again?" Kurumu's eyes widened in horror as Moka stalked towards her with the intent on going through with her threat. "I'll make sure you can never stand up to me ever again..."

The Succubus whimpered slightly as the vampire got closer and closer to her. However, just as Moka was about to grab a hold of one of Kurumu's wings, a hand grasped the silver-haired woman's wrist.

Admittedly, it wasn't a very firm grip and was one that Moka could have broken out of without even trying, but it was enough to make her stop and glare at the one who had dared to touch her.

"What do you think you're doing, Aono?" She hissed dangerously at the boy who looked slightly green.

"You've done enough, Moka-san." Tsukune said as he blinked a few times, trying to regain his bearings.

"Wasn't this the same girl that just tried to enslave you and threatened to kill you just before?" Growing annoyed with the human touching her wrist, she yanked it away.

"Yes, it was. But I don't think that Kurumu-san was doing out of purely bad intentions." Tsukune smiled slightly while Kurumu's eyes were wide open in surprise. "I just can't imagine Kurumu-san being a bad girl at heart. So, don't hurt her, Moka-san."

"People do crazy things when it comes to family. I'm sure your parents would do the same to insure there are more Succubi in the future, right? Desperate situations call for desperate measures." Naruto said, eyeing the two tonfa of light he had yet to dispell, a gleam in his eyes before walking away.

"Besides...we've got more to worry about, sis...a **LOT** more." Akuha voice.

Moka rounded furiously on her not-yet-forgiven sibling, furious at being refered to "sis", and was surprised to see Akuha was actually pale as she stared at the blond's retreating form.

"...I know that look." the black-haired vampiress said, backing away and looking like she wanted to run, "he's gonna start experimenting with that."

"So?" Moka said, scowling at Akuha.

"When Naruto tests out an idea like that...things tend to blow up as frequently as Kahlua is emotionally unstable thanks to Gyokuro."

Now _Moka _was the one to pale. "Ho shit...!"

The two vampress both took off running, leaving Tsukune with the blue-haired succubus that he'd defended after she'd tried to kill him.


	9. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE TO FANS

**As much as I HATE Author Notification chapters like this as opposed to REAL chapters, there's something I have to say as well as being important for my readers to know:**

**Just when I thought Kishimoto couldn't kill my desire to write any more Naruto stories than he already has with the manga, chapter 660 ends in the WORST way! Seriously, extracting Kurama and KILLING your main character? COME ON! Naruto's NOT immortal, so even if it didn't kill him right away, its like a stab wound where you're left to bleed out...he'll die from it anyways. And in all honesty, WHAT WAS THE DAMN POINT?! The Shinju was ALREADY FULLY REVIVED! Even with the Tailed Beasts extracted, it still didn't turn back into that empty husk of a statue or anything like that, so WHY was that even needed?!**

**Seriously...talk about the WORST way to kill my interest in continuing this fic... or writing any other story based on the Naruto series. **

**So any further chapters'll be REALLY forced from here on in. **

**But for the sake of this story's fans, I'll try and keep this going.**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY EVERYBODY! i'M STILL ALIVE AND I'M SORRY THE UPDATES ARE COMING SLOWER THAN I'D LIKE, BUT THERE'S A LOT OF PLANNING I'VE BEEN DOING FOR THE ORIGINAL STUFF AS WELL AS HOW IT WOULD ALL GO AS FAR AS THE "CANON" STORYLINE. FOR NOW, I'M JUST HAVING NARUTO MEET THE R+V GANG'S MEMBERS UNTIL THE FIRST ORIGINAL ARC STARTS.**

**MAJOR THANK-YOU TO THIS STORY'S FANS FOR HELPING ME KEEP MY INSPIRATION AND KEEPING THIS GOING AFTER KISHIMOTO THREW ME UNDER THE BUS. IF IT WEREN'T FOR THE FAN SUPPORT, I WOULD HAVE SCRAPPED MY STORIES. ****I JUST WANTED TO THANK ALL THE FANS OF THIS STORY SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT.**

**ALSO, I HAVE A POLL OUT ABOUT THIS STORY THAT YOU MIGHT WANT TO CHECK OUT SINCE IT COULD DETERMINE THE DIRECTION OF THE STORY BASED ON THE RESULTS. **

**FINALLY, ONE MINOR NOTE: I MIGHT REWORK THE LOGIC OF MOKA'S ROSARY CROSS IN THIS STORY.**

**NOW...WITHOUT FURTHER ADIEU, ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Naruto and Akuha stared at the scene before them.

Moka and Kurumu were glaring at one another with Kurumu holding Tsukune's head to her yellow sweater, specifically her cleavage. Tsukune himself was attempting to avoid loosing consciousness.

"I'll get a crowbar." Naruto muttered.

"I'll get a camera." Akuha laughed.

Sighing, Naruto smiled at his old friend. He missed seeing Akuha laugh and find things in life she enjoyed. He recalled when he'd first learned about her sister Jasmine...

_'Don't go there, Naruto.'_ the blond thought to himself, forming a Muei-Tou and used it like he had when Akuha had a grip on him: a makeshift crowbar.

Seeing the hard-light construct, Moka shot him a terrified glance. He sighed, knowing what that was about: Naruto's "tailed beast slingshot" idea using the Muei-Tou.

He had to say, having the ever-holy-and-damned shit being beaten out of him by a pair of panic-stricken vampiress like that SUCKED!...he was still gonna test out the idea though!

After an hour, Naruto had successfully rescued Tsukune and the brown-haired boy, gasping, turned to Naruto but the blond simply held up a hand, "Savor being able to have the use of your lungs for a while first. Thank me by doing that."

Aono nodded gratefully.

Both of the girls, however, looked annoyed. Still...having seen what he could do, they knew coming to blows with him wasn't the best of ideas. Sure Moka's inner-self might be able to, but for the pink-haired version and the succubus, it wasn't an option.

"Sheesh...and I thought I had it bad with Hinata following me everywhere." the blond muttered. He had know for years that someone had been following him just about everywhere, but since the presence lacked hostility, he'd allowed it to slide.

"Hinata...you mean that mumbling wallflower stalker that was locked up in an asylum for nine months when I made it so she couldn't even look at you with the Byakugan when I got a restraining order against you for that journal she kept?" Akuha asked, frowning. As a bit of a rule, Akuha did NOT like the girl, she understood that Naruto was a wonderful person and could be someone that would do anything for the people he cared about and see to their happiness, so a good future with him was all but assured, and that anyone with the eyes and heart to see that about him would understand that the way Hinata did. But being a vampire, she was a bit territorial. Disputes of property amongst monsters were highly dangerous. They fought fiercely for the things that they laid claim too. It was one of the few universal ways to actively provoke a yokai of any race. And Hinata had drawn up battlelines against Akuha in the past by trying to steal her best friend from her.

Naruto frowned at his old friend. That was still rather hazy.

Seeing his confusion, she sighed and leaned in next to his ear,"...The one where she stalked you and used those eyes of her to look through your clothes...found out she was recording the length of your area between your waist and knees. Got a restraining order against her and she went crazy from Naruto-deprivation." Akuha muttered in his ear. Naruto stopped dead, going ram rod straight and scarlet in the face. WHAT?! Hinata had...ho, he _SO_ could've done without that! He knew Hinata had feeling for him, she'd confessed as much during when she defended him from Pein, but that was just creepy on so many levels, he didn't think he'd be able to look at Hinata again.

"Oi, the test scores are posted." Tsukune called, catching the two's attention.

"Thank you, Aono! Topic change!" Naruto muttered, rushing over to the board. Under ANY other circumstances, he wouldn't have given a damn, but he needed that image out of his head! No wonder Raziel had left that part alone!

Akuha snickered, kami...seeing Naruto bothered like that was amusing. Not to mention that seeing Hinata as a rabid, wild animal was one of her more amusing memories from Konoha and now, Baka-sama would more than likely be too freaked out by the stalker-princess to want anything to do with her!

* * *

Elsewhere, back in the Elemental Nations, a muscle in Hinata's shoulder randomly twitched weakly, an ominous feeling washed over her only to vanish just as quickly as it came. She'd almost swear that her Naruto-senses were tingling and she caught herself muttering something like 'kill the bitch', confusing her greatly.

* * *

"Naruto...you got the second-lowest score on that test." Akuha said.

He shrugged, "Did you forget who I am? Besides...far as I'm concerned, all I'm doing at this school is killing time, given the circumstances that forced me here. And I STILL did better than Kurumu!" he said with a shit-eating grin.

Akuha couldn't decide to laugh or groan. Figures he'd be that way...but then the last part of what he'd said struck her. At the fact that he was only the SECOND poorest student in the academy, she could swear she heard church hymns that praised all that was holy coming from Hell at that last part. Someone was honestly worse at matters involving paperwork and test scores than Baka-sama was...that was just wrong on so many levels...it was actually scary...

Naruto suddenly whipped around at a sudden sense of spite. He'd always been able to sense ill intent and negative emotions. Turning to the source, he saw Moka standing between a young girl that looked about eleven and a trio of young student males who held themselves with an air of authority and arrogance.

Naruto reached into his pocket, fingering a hidden kunai. Akuha started gathering yoki around her hands. Fortunately, Moka's knack for drawing people's attention at the school (mainly from those with a Y-chromosome and the occasional lesbian) actually paid off in a positive way for once. The group of boy that were sporting claws and reptilian eyes looked angry that Moka was standing between them and the young girl, but could see a crowd gathering around them. People might stand by to watch anyone else get beaten, but there would be a riot if they touched the academy beauty. The apparent ringleader looked at his friends. "Let's go, the smell here is starting to make me sick."

As they turned and left, Moka sighed and turned around to the girl. "You ok?" she asked.

The girl nodded, looking up at the sealed vampiress with stars in her eyes.

The group of four went to the cafeteria, the girl Moka had helped following after them like a lost puppy. Moka noticed and turned to the girl. "Would you like to join us for lunch?" she asked.

"I would!" the girl said happily.

Naruto squirmed. Something about this little girl was making red flags go up in his mind at how familiar she was acting.

Akuha shook her head, almost sadly "Kindness-originated imprintification." she muttered. Naruto shot her a look of shock. What?! It took all of the blond's self-control not to wince at that. If there was one thing he knew, it was that. He'd done much the same in his younger days.

But why did this girl have that kind of thing? Sure she was a bit young for this place, but...

He shook his head, not something he wanted to think about.

The group, the little girl sitting directly across from Moka, much to Akuha's irk.

"Thanks for the help just now! You saved me." the girl said to Moka. "I'm Sendou Yukari."

"I've heard about you. That you're younger by four years, even though we're classmates." Moka said, Yukari beamed, pleased that her rescuer knew who she was.

"If she's four years younger..." Tsukune said slowly, then turned to Yukari, "so that means you skipped ahead a couple grades?"

Moka smiled encouraging at the girl "So you must be really smart, Yukari-chan."

Yukari went red in the cheeks at the praise. "It's nothing really!" she said, waving a hand in front of her face, embarrassed.

"Judging from her appearance, a witch too." Akuha commented, "I can only imagine how hard it is for a boundary being like herself."

"Boundary...being?" Naruto repeated, "What are you talking about? I know what a witch is, but..."

Akuha nodded, she just KNEW that once he learned this, Naruto'd develop a protective older brother complex with the younger girl or something of the sort. "Well, boundary beings are races that border between human and supernatural beings."

Naruto scratched his head, "Okay..."

Moka winced as she continued for Akuha, she obviously didn't feel comfortable with this topic. "Think about it, a witch can simply be a human that uses magic. Still, what normal human can do things like call upon nature or create fire, stuff like that?" She folded her arms and shook her head, "The boundary beings have been discriminated against for ages, by both humans and monsters. The witch burnings back in the olden days were real events. Some of the people were real witches, too."

Naruto had no clue what Moka meant by witch burnings, and it honestly shocked him, but understood enough: this girl was a genius, probably having a hard time adjusting to school life, especially since she was younger than everyone else, and she was part of a group that Naruto himself could sort of relate to. That's what had bothered him about her.

"Well..other than that, actually I...I..." Yukari stopped as if holding something back.

_'Why do __I feel the need to get the hell out of here before something bad happens?'_ Naruto thought, getting the feeling before a hurricane hits.

Moka and Tsukune both blinked, puzzled by the young girl's sudden bashfulness. Yukari looked away, trembling "Erm...I...I...I LOVE MOKA-SAN!" she cried as lept over the table and glomped Moka, knocking her out of her seat and started groping her breasts. "I love you even more every time when I see you pass by my classroom and I made up my mind after you saved me! PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!"

"EH?!" Both the rosette vampiress and the brunette human (the later stifling a nosebleed) cried out in sheer shock at the bomb that had just been dropped.

Seeing the sudden surge of complete outrage on Akuha's face and everyone other than himself, Moka, Yukari and Tsukune run out of the building as if their lives depended on it (which, as Naruto guessed from having seen Akuha when her "berserk button" was pushed and showing how she had earned her alias of "The Jet Black Devil" when she was that mad, they probably did), Naruto formed a good trillion clones and them and the original all dogpiled her to keep the angry vampiress from murdering the younger girl.

"EASY, MOONBEAM-CHAN, EASY!" he cried.

"DAMNIT BAKA-SAMA! LET ME SKIN HER!" Akuha roared.

"Baka-sama...? I hope you know that could be thought of as 'my idiot master'..are you saying you and him are...?" Yukari said, suddenly butting into Akuha and Naruto's respective attempt to cause/attempt to prevent the little witchling's death, only for a Naruto clone to quickly cover her mouth.

Akuha's aura surged, dispelling all the clones from the sheer intensity of it alone and tossing her old friend aside. If she was outraged with the young witch before, now she was outright murderous. As it turned out, she was too angry and Naruto too panicked to realize they'd even used their nicknames for one another, and Yukari's comment was just the icing on the cake...or rather, the final nail in the coffin! "YOU...!"

"RUN!" Naruto shouted to his friends, covering himself in his golden chakra shroud and diving between Akuha and them, needless to say, they followed his advice, leaving just Naruto and Akuha there. As the two wordlessly charged forward, a figure forced it's way between the two of them before they could clash, sending them both flying through tables and into adjacent walls of the eating area.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!?"

Pulling themselves out of the mess they'd been smashed into, Naruto and Akuha saw a livid Akasha standing where they had been about to meet for another smackdown, but now she had grown six gigantic bat wings from her back.

Akuha gawked "W-Wealth of Power..." she muttered, so stunned that she forgot her anger.

The 500 plus-year-old vampiress sighed and glared disapprovingly at the two, "I know it's one thing to fight like you're married, but you can't just level everything around you wherever you two go when you have a disagreement." The Dark Lord sighed, she felt that going to this level of power would be seen as overboard by some, but having fought against both the power that Naruto's mother had once wielded herself and against her eldest daughter (Akasha refused to consider them merely step-children, she loved them too much for that) personally, it was necessary...especially with the amount of aura the two were radiating.

Naruto didn't say anything, instead, he wiped the debris off of his arms and turned back to normal from his chakra shroud and went to find the others he was friends with at this academy.

Turning back to Akuha, Akasha decided to address the only person who was still there, "So... 'Baka-Sama' and 'Moonbeam-chan', huh?" Akasha said, a coy look on her face and teasing tone that was tooth-rotting in how sickly sweet and sugar coated it was.

Akuha felt the blood drain from her face. No...oh PLEASE ever-merciful Kami, _**NO! NOT THAT!**_ The very LAST thing she needed was her stepmother knowing about her and Naruto's nicknames for one another!

That settled it...that little witch was going to pay!

* * *

When Naruto found Tsukune and Moka, they were on their way to class...but Yukuri was still with them and still feeling Moka's breasts,Said eleven year old girl seemed to be having the time of her life, if the laughing and smiling were any indication to him while Tsukune had a large series of lumps on his head and was surrounded by bent sauce pans.

Naruto pulled out an air horn and set it off in Tsukune's ear, jolting him away, shouting at the blond. For the benefit of those that have never been rendered unconscious, it is a very strange sensation to say the least. Before you even open your eyes the first thing that comes back to you is the ability to hear. Where before it would be some kind of droning white noise, the noise begins to clear and become more and more coherent and less echoey until it is fully restored.

"Good to see you up." Naruto told him once his human friend's ears had stopped ringing. "Now..." he walked forward and knelt down, grinning his best grin, and looked to the girl, "Howdy, Yukari-chan. Since we weren't introduced earlier, I'm Naruto Uzu-"

"I know who you are." Yukari spoke, surprising the blond, "You're the top student in gym, but that's about it. Your grades are horrendous."

"Okay..." Naruto spoke, already feeling his patience slip, "So, Yukari, um...can I ask why you dropped frying pans and stuff on my friend Tsukune?"

Yukari grinned mischievously, "That's because Tsukune's in the way of my love for Moka-chan!" Yukari replied with a squeal, holding Moka close, "Tsukune doesn't deserve her! She's too good for him! With my magic wand, I can keep him and any other stupid guys away from her." To emphasize her point, she pulled out a rather cute looking wand of sorts with a heart shape to it, "So back off, or I'll do the same to you!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, and a moment later, felt a need to look up. His eyes were met with the sight of a large sauce pan floating over his head.

Conk!

Poof!

"Ahahaha! I got...huh?" Yukari's laughing stopped abruptly as she saw a log standing in the spot Naruto had been just moments ago, sauce pan clanging to the ground beside it.

"Hm, weird ability," spoke the voice of Naruto. Yukari whirled around to see Naruto standing a few feet from her next to Aono, a relieved-looking Moka behind him as Yukari was left holding a straw dummy, "It's almost like my own, but you seem to have to rely on that item in order to use your power, right?"

Yukari pouted a bit, "How did you do that?"

Naruto smirked and went over to the younger girl, and patted her gently on the head, "Trade secret."

The young witch's eyes narrowed, and she bit at Naruto's hand to get him to back away. She felt a brief flash of some kind of energy when he disappeared earlier, however subtle it was, she sensed it. She studied Naruto a bit more before raising her wand again. In a puff of smoke, several brooms appeared out of thin air. She spun her wand around once before the brooms came to life, and began to swing at Naruto.

Naruto faded quickly from view, and the brooms all broke in half. Yukari blinked once in confusion as Naruto cracked his neck a bit, "That's pretty neat...you can summon different objects to fight with, huh?"

"It's magic!" She took a step forward, "Here's a question for you! How are you able to move so fast in your human form? Huh?"

Naruto just laughed, "Years of practice."

Yukari just glowered at the blond, "Yeah, well, I'm still smarter than you! Moka-chan will never love someone as dumb as you or Tsukune!"

"Someone's got an ego." grumbled the voice of Tsukune, who was now standing beside Naruto, "Yukari, look, I don't know what you have against us, but I don't see why you have to be so defensive around us. Can't we just all get along?"

"Tsukune's got a point, Yukari." Moka spoke, "They are my friends, after all."

Yukari looked to Moka before sighing, "Is...is that how you feel, Moka?"

"Um...yes?" Moka replied, "Naruto-kun and Tsukune-kun are the first two friends I made in Youkai."

Yukari frowned, "Oh..." Her head drooped a bit, and she became quiet.

Naruto immediately noticed the drop in the young witch's mood, "Hey, look, Yukari, I know you kind of had a bad start with us, but we're willing to have a fresh-"

"Moka! I'll show you how much you truly mean to me! I'll win you from Tsukune and the others! You'll see how special I truly am!" Yukari shouted while pointing her wand into the air, "Goodbye, Moka-chan!" She took off, waving her wand in the air as she did so. A slightly irked expression crossed Naruto's face as he quickly pulled Tsukune a few steps to the left, a pan narrowly missing the boy. Tsukune gave Naruto a confused look, but decided not to question Naruto's impeccable ability at avoiding the dangerous cookware, just relieved at not having another bruise on his head.

Frowning at the sight of Tsukune's injuries, Moka took him by the arm, but shot Naruto a pleading glance and he nodded to her.

"I'll keep an eye on her...I really don't like that girl's eyes. They're the same as mine way-back-when. Scared, alone and hurting so badly you can't stand it but you don't want anyone to know. Even when she's smiling and laughing like that." Naruto said, his eyes narrowed.

Moka nodded gratefully as Moka escorted Tsukune to the nurse's office.

Naruto then hopped out of the window and sat down in the lotus position, eyes closed and the pigment around his eyes changed to orange-red. Searching through the numerous yoki auras, Naruto eventually found the one he was looking for and jerked in alarm.

There were three other ones with one that was only half the strength of what the auras usually felt like...and he had a dreadful idea as to who those three other auras were.

* * *

Yukari was thrown roughly against the bark of an old tree, and blinding pain exploded through her body. The three students that had dragged her out here into the forest simply grinned toothily, their eyes held mirth as the young witch's plight.

The Class Rep simply cracked his knuckles. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for something like this. Trash like you has no place in our school! Ready boys?"

"Yosh boss!" Suddenly before Yukari's terrified eyes, the bodies of the three students began to transform, their bodies hunched over. Their faces bulged and revealed scales. Their claws looked razor sharp, their teeth became serrated as spikes appeared on their backs, and tails sprouted out of the back of their uniforms.

Suddenly the three student's bodies then began to transform, their bodies hunched over, their faces bulged and revealed scales. Their claws looked razor sharp, their teeth became serrated as spikes appeared on their backs, and tails sprouted out of their pants.

"Now, what are we going to do with you" the Class representative growled as he stalked the witch.

"Get away from me!" Yukari cried, drawing her wand and began to chant a spell. But before she could complete it, he grabbed the wand with his teeth. Chomping off the top half of it like it was rock candy.

"Oh, I'm sorry," his tone and eyes held mirth before he spat the piece of wand back out to the ground. "Did I break your little toy? Aww, now where were we?"

"Oi boss!" one of his goons hissed. "I say we eat her, I mean no one is going to find out and it'll look like an accident!"

"Hmm, that's a great idea! Face it kid, no ones going to save you! RAWR!" the class rep leapt forward with his jaws wide. Yukari could practically the back of his mouth; her eyes were big and fearful. She couldn't believe it, she was going to die alone and not even make one friend. The young witch couldn't help but let out a scream of terror.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" a voice roared.

Before anyone knew it, the class rep took a violent blow to the face. Yukari could only watch in surprise when he was sent back flying, and he crashed in a heap against his other two minions. Dust blocked her vision so she couldn't see anything for a while; someone skidded in front of her Yukari. The lizard men got out of their shock and began to regroup.

"Ya know...I've seen your guy's type too much to tolerate your existing." he said before Naruto was then enveloped in yoki energy that concealed him fully from view, and when it faded, he was encased in a three-headed, six-armed golden avatar with six magatama around his neck and two distinctive pieces of hair-like horns resembling the Sage of the Six Paths' silhouette along with a swirl design that resembles the symbol of a whirlpool. the shroud parted down the middle and opened up into a full-length haori, revealing a black undergarment with three magatama on each side of his high collar. His seal's numerous swirl-patterns, which were located all over his body, open out into complete, dark circles. His eyes became red and slitted and his whisker-markings became much thicker. The thing he became was wielding several dark-coloured spheres.

"What ARE you?!" The lizardmen demanded.

Giving a faint smile, just the faintest crinkle of his lips of his lips, he eyed the reptiles flatly and shrugged "Pissed off at a trio of walking suitcases." he said.

"Four-on-three's not the way I usually fight, but..." Naruto pointed out.

Tsukune bit back a yowl as the claws slashed his back."I'll keep Yukari-chan safe." he said, he already held Moka's rosary in one hand and three other figures landed next to him.

Moka's body was enveloped by so much supernatural energy that she began to morph, her body turning that into an adult. Her hair became pure silver and her eyes were slits like that of a cat and red as blood. Her fangs were prominent and stood out of her mouth proudly.

Akuha narrowed her eyes, her arua swirling violently as the Hyakūji Ryōran technique of the fighting style developed by Touhou was prepared.

Kurumu sported purple leather wings, clawed feet and fingernails, and her eyes were narrowed at their opponents.

Moka narrowed her eyes on the lizardmen, as did that of the_ other vampire, _Moka refused to accept her still, disdainfully, "You can only bully the weak by ganging up on them. Pitiful trash."

What happened next was too fast to see, but following second, the ringleader had his fangs and jaw shattered with a fractured skull and a concussion, one was slashed into so many pieces that all that was left was a human-sized smear of blood in the dirt, and a crater was all that was left of where the final one had been standing.

Naruto nodded with a sense of justified content at the work and powered down his newest chakra shroud. "...Gotta remember to thank Touhou for that modification technique her did to help me get that new version. But what'd he mean by it being something my soul recalled?" the blond muttered.

Akuha shrugged. Her guess was reincarnation...but Akuha was no good with that side of the supernatural. Odd as that sounded.

"Why did you come to save me? Even after I did those horrible things to you and your friends, you still risked your life and came and saved me. Why?" her voice cracked a little.

The regular human placed his hands gently onto her shoulders. "It's because we're friends, pretty sure all of understand the feeling of being lonely and don't want you feeling the same way. Yo're not alone anymore," he knelt down to look her in the eye. "Right, Yukari-chan?"

"W…We are?" Yukari felt her eyes and lips trembled slightly.

"Of course."

The little witch in response couldn't help but feel shaken all over, and her heart felt like it was simply going to burst out of her chest if she didn't react soon. She burst into a face full of tears and nearly knocked Tsukune over when she suddenly wrapped her arms tightly around her neck. He was a bit startled by this for a moment, but simply wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back.

Naruto smiled at the younger girl as well, "As for what you did in the past...nothing an apology can't fix. I know it's the pot calling the kettle black coming from me, a prank or two is all good now and again, but doing too much can burn ya, believe me?"

Yukari eyed Naruto incredulously at that, not daring to believe the "Kami no Itazura" of all people was telling her something like that and Akuha snickered. "Trust me...he's frustrating." she told the younger girl.

"Oi!" Naruto snapped.

Akuha shrugged at him, "What? You are. I even said it was psychologically healthy being around you if you needed something keeping you busy when there'd be something bad on your mind otherwise when we were younger."

Growling, the blond crossed his arms over his chest before turning to her and abruptly smiled. "Alway did know me too well..."

* * *

Naruto was glad to have a genius (if not questionable in the terms of romantic interests were concerned) friend to help him with schoolwork.

Still...that gratitude had limits. As Naruto and Akuha were quick to show the witchling a week after joining their little group. That was made apparent when they entered the computer lab and was greeted by the sight of their friends all looking awkward, save Kurumu, who was roaring with laughter.

"My ribs!" The succubus exclaimed holding said aching sides while trying to stop her hysterical laughter from becoming worse… And failing miserably…Soon however, by some small miracle of nature, she managed to stop her laughter and looked to Naruto and Akuha as they entered the computer lab.

"What's so funny?" Akuha asked

"I used a spell to tap into a site that's in another reality." Yukuri said proudly.

"Hey, look at this one, some guest user calling themselves "kniznik" made a comment on chapter six: 'YaY,I've been waiting for this for so long. And akasha is wrong. they can go for a hundred'...Bawhahaha!" Kurumu laughed.

_Akasha?!_

The mention of Akasha's name, if noting else, demanded that they see just what Yukari had done. At that, both of them rushed to the computer and looked at what Kurumu found so funny. It was some fan-made story, and as they read it, Naruto and Akuha both went red in the face...then, at Kurumu's instastance, they read the "reviews" section...following that, the computer was smashed to pieces.

"I'm thinking of finding the guy who wrote that story and then the ones making theses comments on it...and killing them..._**VIOLENTLY!**_" Akuha shouted. She was red in the face from blushing and dark yoki aura surged around her.

Naruto backed away. Female fury was truly the most frightening thing in the world...and Akuha was more than human. Not a fun combination. That wasn't to say he didn't understand what she was so upset about.

The two of them as subjects of fanfiction...that was embarrassing.

The Orange and Black Duo then turned to Yukuri "Well, little witch...I hope you learn that spell's forbidden for a reason." Akuha said pleasantly. That instantly caused Moka to nearly faint. She was still rather scared of Akuha. And the fact that both Naruto and her sister were sporting identically strained grins didn't help.

The same thought seemed to strike the witchling, because she turned and bolted as fast as she could, but a flash of yellow light filled the room of the computer lab and she skid to a halt as Naruto, in his controlled, golden chakra shroud was suddenly leaning against the door.

"Where you goin', Yukari-cha?" Akuha said, champing both of the girl's shoulders in her hand and the ninja and elder vampiress lead the witch outside.

It was later that same day the others found Yukuri hanging upside down from her ankles from the top of the school's highest tower, her ears bleeding from having to listen to Bee's enka-rap for hours on end.

"Ok! Ok! I get it! No more fanfictions!" Yukuri cried out in anguish. "JUST PLEASE SHUT THIS GUY UP! IT BURNS!"


End file.
